secretly in love with my bestfriend
by ChristinePetrova
Summary: Bella is a shy smart girl who got bullied by girls at school. She grew up with the Cullens especially with her bestfriend Edward. She secretly loves him but what happens if someday he'll be taken? ALL HUMANS! ENJOY! first story!
1. Chapter 1 School School

**I just wanted to let all of you know that this is my **

**FIRST STORY!**

**PLEASE HAVE PATIENCE**

**If my grammar is wrong :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong>

**Bella** - shy and smart girl who have a secret crush on his bestfriend Edward. 16 yrs old.

**Edward** - bestfriend of bella who never realized bella loved him. 16 yrs old.

**Katherine** - little sister of bella. 4 yrs old.

**Alice, Emmett** - The cullens. Siblings of Edward. 15, 18 yrs old.

**Jasper - **boyfriend of alice. 15 yrs old.

**Rosalie** - sister of Bella who never liked her. 18 yrs old.

**Esme and Carlisle** - The Cullens who owns a big company at their city. 30 and 31.

**Charlie and Renee** - Rich Business Partners and parents of bella. 30 and 31.

**Jessica, Lauren and Tanya** - Girls who are jealous of Bella. Bullies. All - 16 yrs old.

**Jacob **- a guy who always loved bella but he can't say it to her. 16 yrs old.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a story of how complicated life could be.<strong>

**I just wanted to create this story and for all of you to enjoy reading because of my imagination!**

**Hope all of you like or LOVE this story!**

**Please review every chapter so I'll know what you all think of my story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - School School<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV <strong>(Bella's Point of View)

"SHIT! BELLA GET UP NOW!" Rosalie shouted. She's my older sister, a senior. We never became close since we were child...I don't know why. But I'm not angry with her nor is she. We do not just feel comfortable with each other.

"BELLA GET UP! Argh"

"COMING!" I shouted back.

First day of class as a third-year high school student and I have to be early. I can't earn to be late. I'm a scholar, although I really don't need that. My parents are rich but I just don't want them to spend so much money on me.

I quickly went to shower. I picked the simple shirt with sweater as my outfit for today. I'm not like other girls who wears short shorts. I only wear short shorts when I'm at my bedroom. I run downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Mom, Where's Rose?" I asked her as she ate.

"Upstairs, on her bathroom. As usual applying make-up to hide her face"

We both giggled. My mom is a cool girl, she's like my sister.

"I think It's time to go, Call your sister" Dad said.

"You're not coming mom?" I asked her after I shouted Rosalie's name.

"I'm staying home"

"Why?" Usually she goes with dad and Kath stayed at the daycare.

"Your dad can handle it. I just wanted to clean the house and do some chores. I'll be back tomorrow"

"Oh ok"

Dad drove me and Rose to school. I could really feel the excitement of everyone. Rose keeps on talking to Emmett, his boyfriend, on phone. It's like every day.

"Ok, Promise me this year both of you won't have any trouble. Especially you Rosalie"

"Fine" Then without saying anything she went outside the car.

"Don't mind her, Bye Dad. Take care"

"Bye Bells, do I have to pick both of you later?" He asked.

"Nope…Maybe Alice will drive me home"

"Goodluck"

"Thanks"

I went outside the car and started walking. I still have 30 minutes before class starts. This is it!

"BELLA!" I looked around to see a pixie girl who is always hyper.

"Alice" I said but it sounded like a whisper.

"Still shy? Gah!"

I just smiled. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"I have to go Bella, Jazz needs me" She smiled as I started to walk to find the office. I took my schedule and went to building 2. I unlocked my locker and put some things including my sweater.

"Bella?" Oh god. Is that…him? My heart thumped erratically.

"Edward?" He was enrolled here? I thought he's on international school.

"Who else?" He smiled. Hmmm…why do you always have to be so handsome?

"I thought you were on-" But he cut me off quickly

"That's what you thought"

Then the bell rang. Start of class!

"I'll see you later Ed. Bye" I told him as I lock my locker.

"You too Bells" He run towards his next class and I did too.

First Subject, Math.

Mr. Harry was our teacher. He's boring but I really did understand the lesson…It was so easy but my classmates don't understand any of the lessons. Weird.

The class ended soon. Next Subject is Trigo and English before Lunch.

I took some advance class when it was vacation that's why I didn't pay attention at all.

Lunch.

I walked to the crowd looking for some space to sit. No one was paying attention at me, I don't even think people here mind me at all.

"Hey Bella, in here" Alice raised her hands and wave it for me to see her.

The Cullens are a family friend. Girls knew me because of Edward and me hanging out with his family. Girls wanted to be at my place….of course. The Cullens are popular.

I walked with my head down as I hold a tray of food.

"Hey bella, what's up" Mike. A weird guy who always asked me that question for the past years.

"Same as usual" I told him, that's my usual reply to him.

"Cool" Then he run away back to the table of James, Victoria and Laurent. They're the popular band here at school except on mike who just hang out with them for popularity.

Then I tripped. The food stained my shirt, shit. It was a ketchup. I looked up to see Tanya, Jessica and Lauren laughing.

"What happened to you?" Tanya asked then laughed again.

"Eew Ketchup!" Jessica said.

"Yuck! Look at yourself!" Lauren giggled.

Arggh. People are starting to crowd the scene, all of them laughing. I could feel tears coming down from my eyes. Tanya and the girls walked away.

Why does my life have to be like this?

I never did anything bad to anyone yet I'm having a bad luck.

"Oh no!" I heard Alice.

"Stop it! It's not funny! Go away and don't ever talk about this or I'll report this to the principal" Once Edward spoke, everyone followed. He and his family knew the principal.

Everyone started to go away.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as I tried to find my eyeglasses.

"Here" He gave me as he helped me got up.

"Who did this to you?" He frowned.

"No one, I just tripped"

His silence means he didn't believe me. He always knows when I'm lying or when I'm honest.

"Come on Bella! You only have 30 minutes to clean yourself and to eat!"

"I don't want to eat Al" I told her.

"You will"

She dragged me leaving Edward there.

"Let's talk about this later" He shouted.

Crap. He never drops any problem that is unresolved.

"Look at you bella, Why do you always lie to everyone? To yourself and to my brother?" Alice said as I washed my face at the girl's comfort room.

"I don't know what you are saying Al"

"You and I both know it was Tanya, but you said to Edward it was just you"

"I just don't want any trouble"

"Yeah? That's the reason they bully you, you let them do that! Fight back!"

I didn't said anything.

"What about my brother? Do you always have to lie to him?"

I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You have feelings for my brother"

"What do you want me to do? Tell him!" She's insane!

"Exactly!" She pointed out.

"No! What if he don't like me? I value our friendship too much! I can't just tell him! If I did, we won't be back to the old us"

"So you're afraid Bella? You will never know what he feels to you if you won't tell him"

"I know what he feels about me"

"What?"

"He only thinks of me as his sister, a friend. No more than that" I heard my voice saddened.

"Bella, I can't say your right or wrong..but this is what a friend should say to you, don't let Tanya and her girls be good on my brother's eyes OR I WILL TELL HIM THE TRUTH THAT TANYA IS THE ONE BULLYING YOU!"

"ALICE! You can't do that. I don't want trouble! I promise my dad!"

"I'm not joking…If she did something bad to you again, I'll tell Edward"

"Ok ok fine"

She gave me a tank top. I raised one of my eyebrows to her to ask why like that. She knows I don't like those clothes.

"Sorry. That's the only thing I have on my locker right now" She laughed.

I just covered it with sweater when I reached my locker.

"Thank Al…See you later"

"You sure you don't want to eat lunch?"

"I'm sure, I don't have time though. It's almost time"

"Ok bye!"

I run to my next class, Biology.

I went inside, it was only me. Guess I am too early.

Seconds later, To my surprise I saw Edward entered the class.

Crap. Real crap. He's my classmate on this subject?

The only subject I'm having a hard time understanding.

He sat next to me then stared at me.

"Hmm?" I said to him.

"Bestfriend, Tell me the truth. Don't lie" He looked mad, but not at me…I guess.

Shit. What am I going to say?

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! I'll update soon! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 The story of us

**Chapter 2**

**The story of us**

* * *

><p><em>"Hmm?" I said to him.<em>

_"Bestfriend, Tell me the truth. Don't lie" He looked mad, but not at me…I guess._

_Shit. What am I going to say?_

"I already told you the truth…what else do you want to know?"

He stared for me at a very immeasurable time.

"You're lying" He told me, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"I'm not" I whispered to him.

"I'm not stupid. Ok? Why are you hiding me the truth? It's no biggie. It's not like I'm going to kill them once you told me who"

"That's right, it's no biggie!"

"Just tell me, Bells"

"Ed, your just my bestfriend, not my boyfriend ok? So stop acting like one"

That startled him. I suddenly regret saying that…but that's the truth right?

"You're right, sorry" He mumbled.

I was just going to reply back and tell him sorry when I heard the bell rang. Everyone started to go inside the room.

"Hey Edward" A girl's voice spoke beside Edward. I looked over to see who it was, Tanya.

"Hi" Edward said then opened his book, pretending to read.

"Ed…are you mad at me?" I whispered to him. I don't want Tanya to know I was speaking to him…I just don't want her to know.

"Nope. Never" He smiled.

Our teacher went inside the room and discussed a lesson I never heard. Edward looked like he doesn't care while I copied some notes.

Minutes passed and the teacher told us we are going to have some recitation for him to know who listened and who did not.

"As usual" Ed mumbled. I know he's not talking to me but I'm curious.

"What do you mean?" I tried to lower my voice more.

"He always did that. After lesson, recitation. It's annoying"

"Exactly" If the teacher picked me to answer his question, I'm going to be embarrassed in front of everyone. I really can't understand the lesson.

He first asked the nerd girl in front, of course she got the right answer.

Then the boy who got scolded because he opened the notebook…Soon is Tanya who answered the brand name of her perfume. Seriously? What does her perfume going to be related with the topic. The teacher got mad at her and asked her to go out of the room. She looks happy. Edward easily answered his. I thought it was already finished when he asked me some question. Before I stood up,

Edward already whispered to me the answer.

Argh. Good thing Ed is my seatmate. I couldn't live to fail this subject.

Bell rang and everyone looked excited to go out of the room. Can't blame them…it's a boring subject.

Once we got out the room, I always shouted thank you to Edward. He laughed at my expression then touched my hair.

"You know, I never understand why you hate this subject. It's so easy" Teasing face came to his expression.

"Easy for you" He just laughed at me.

"What's your next subject?"

"PE then History"

"I'll meet you outside later. Your dad texted me if I can accompany you home. He can't pick you up…He's busy" I rolled my eyes at that.

"As usual….so Ed, gotta go. See you later"

"See you" I walked to the gym in building 4. PE is really not my type…I'm clumsy and stuff.

When I walked in, the PE teacher is already distributing the jogging pants and the t-shirt. We all changed in the girl's locker room. I manage not to hurt myself….hahaha. Just as I was about to get out the room, I bumped into someone. I fell down and looked up to see Jessica laughing.

"Looks like I have some poor dog here huh?" She said at the annoying Lauren.

Lauren is my friend when we were 6 but Jessica told her stuffs to hate me. Jessica doesn't have any friends before. They laughed as I stood up.

"You done?" I asked them.

"Yeah yeah…next time maybe?" Lauren said then went away with Jessica.

When we played volleyball, I knew Jessica and Lauren keeps on trying to make the ball hit me. The bad part is, I'm the one who hit Jessica. She ran to me to punch me, I think. Everyone saw that and some students blocked her before she came to me. The teacher asked us to go to the guidance counselor on Building 3.

When we got there, we sat then the girl started to talk.

"Well why are you two here?"

"I hit her by accident and she just ran to me about to punch me"

Jessica was about to disagree but the girl spoke faster.

"Did she hit you?"

"No" I said.

"Well why did you ran into her?" She asked Jessica.

"SHE HIT ME! IT WAS NOT BY ACCIDENT! SHE WAS ANGRY WITH ME! I KNOW IT! SHE REALLY WANTED TO HIT ME!" Jessica keeps on shouting.

"Stop. What's your name?"

"Jessica"

"Jessica, how will you know she wanted to hit you?"

She looks startled.

I know she can't say that I was angry because she was bullying me.

"See…you can't answer Jessica. I need you to stay here while you bella can go now"

I went back to gym and everyone asked me what happened, I just went straight to the locker room and changed. I got back to building 2 to get my book in History when I met my sister Rose.

"Will you go home straight after class?" She asked.

"I think so…I have no plans. Why?"

"Tell mom I'm going home late" Then she walked away.

No explanations just that? I almost ran to my next class..or I'm going to be late.

Good thing, our teacher, Ms. Sally is always late.

When the class ended, I went to the parking lot to meet Edward. Me and Edward had been bestfriends since we were 3. We used to be together, not as a couple, but we do stuffs together. Like homeworks, projects. My house and his are just side by side that's why our parents decided to make us a tree house. It was fun, we hang out there all the time. It has TV with cable, some video games, couch, a little table where we did our homeworks and of course a refrigerator for our snacks. When his friends are sleeping over, they slept at the treehouse. It was fun. When we transferred to this school when we were 9, people thought he's my boyfriend. We are so close that we never kept any secrets until now. I already have2 secrets I haven't told him. First is Tanya, Jessica and Lauren, the people who bullied me and the second…..that I love him. It was stupid for me to fall in love with my bestfriend who will never know that.

He was already waiting at his car, playing with his iPad. He was sitting at the hood of his car. I know he didn't realizes me. Then there's this 3 girls, about our age, who sat beside him. Edward stood up.

"Get out here! Why are you all sitting at the hood of my car?" The girls looked like they were drag to hell. Heartbreak.

Edward went back to what he was doing as I sat beside him. I keep on trying not to laugh because I already knew what he was going to do again. I'm going to act like mad.

"God. Get out! Can't you understand that-" Edward stood and shouted to me but immediately stopped when he saw it was me. I saw other girls laughed at me and shouted "In your dreams!"

I looked at him with my best hurt face. I stood up and started to walk. Of course all of this was just my acting.

"Bella, wait!" He grabbed my arm and I stopped walking.

"What?" I told him…sounding like not mad

"Sorry, didn't know it was you"

"S' ok"

But I still gave him a disappointed face.

"I'll make it up to you…want some frozen yogurt?"

That's it! I always wanted that…it's very delicious! I looked at him making him wait.

"OK" He hugged me, that's what he always does when I forgave him. Gosh, his perfume…I really love that smell!

I saw from the corner of my eye that girls are glaring at me. Of course they'll hate me. Edward is a heartthrob here! Every girl wanted to be with him.

"We better go before it's already dark" I joked. We laughed and got in his car.

I even heard girls said, "I wish I was bella, she's always with him" and "She's his bestfriend. I'm so jealous!"

Haha. Yeah, I know I'm still lucky to be with the Cullens. They're a very good family.

When he started the engine and drove to the city, he started to talk.

"So, Did I really hit something on your feelings?" Yes…my heart. No bella. Stop! He's your bestfriend!

"Naw…" Not looking at him.

He touched my cheek with one hand and made me look at him. He studied my face before making that tsk tsk sound.

"Lying again"

"AM NOT!" I sounded like a child protesting that I am right.

"I know you…you know I haven't forgiven you about the canteen thing"

"Ugh, whatever bhest" Bhest is short cut for bestfriend…that's what I called him.

"Will you forgive me for shouting at you when I bought you 2 frozen yogurt?"

"YEAH" I quickly agreed which makes him chuckled.

When we got there, we ate and chat. We didn't last for an hour because it's already getting dark and I didn't told mom where did I go.

"You have homework on Math?" He asked.

"Nope. Why you?"

"6 pages. First day of class and this is what I get"

"Haha, Ok I'll help you later, just don't sleep when I'm teaching you"

"Look who's talking…you slept at our house every time we did a homework together"

"Hahaha" I used to sleep at their guest room when I fell asleep. My parents didn't mind because they trusted Cullen's so much. Like family.

When we got at our subdivision, he parked at their garage. Did I mentioned that his house is like a mansion? They have 12 cars…they all love cars. Hilarious.

"We're here. Do you want to eat dinner at our house? You can bring your mom…my mom said"

"Sure, we'll be there. Then we'll going to do your homework" He smiled. I knew his having hard time understanding math since like grade 2. Haha.

I walked to our house and change to sweatpants and t-shirt. Mom agreed because she's not in the mood to cook. She said Dad will be home late which reminds me to tell her about what Rose said. Mom just rolled her eyes…Rose is always home late.

I got my books and me and my mom went to the cullens. Before I clicked the doorbell, alice is already opening the door gate. I hugged her and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I hope you all like this chapter… :) let me know by reviewing! Thanks!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Cullen's House

**Chapter 3**

**Cullen's House**

* * *

><p><em>I got my books and me and my mom went to the Cullen's.<em>

_Before I clicked the doorbell, Alice is already opening the door gate._

_I hugged her and laughed._

* * *

><p>"Welcome home Bella! Auntie Renee!" She hugged mom and led us to their house. Their house isn't new to me, it's like I live here. I slept over here a couple of times even though my house is just beside this house.<p>

We went in the kitchen where Auntie Esme is reading a recipe on her laptop.

"Renee! How are you?" Auntie Esme hugged my mom and mom hugged her back. They are friends since they were kids but they haven't seen each other much. My mom is a busy business partner while Alice's mom is a housewife. She and Aunt Carlisle own a company but she chose to stay at the house.

"I'm great Esme"

"That's great! Oh and Bella, you look lovely!"

I was about to say thank you when Alice interrupted me.

"Lovely? Mom are you blind? She looks like she just finished jogging! Look at the way she dress! Ahh. My head hearts!"

"Honey, Everyone has their own choice when it comes to fashion so please don't say that to Bella"

She sighed then mumbled whatever.

Alice always teased me when we talk about fashion; she wanted me to be a beauty queen everyday which I found hilarious.

"So Esme, What are you doing back there?" Mom told Esme.

"I was browsing the net for something delicious to cook, how bout this?" Esme picked the recipe and they both read it.

"This looks delicious! Do you have the ingredients? Let's cook it!" Mom said and Esme agreed. They both have some good cooking skills.

I walked to the living room to find no one. I went to the guest room, this was my room…they said. This is where I usually sleep. I feel comfortable with the cullens. Sometimes I wish I was a part of their family, they are a perfect family. Everyone is happy and I think they all don't have problems.

"Whatcha doin here?" Someone from my back spoke. I looked around to see Edward standing at the door.

"Am I not allowed here?" I smiled.

"I didn't say you were" He said smiling too.

"I taught you need help with your assignment"

"Well Ms. Genius, This is not my room"

"I didn't say it was. Actually can we do your homework now? I need to sleep early later and I can't afford to stay here all night"

"Sure"

We went upstairs to his room. Unlike any boys, His' were so clean and fixed.

Alice was nowhere to be seen.

We sat at his bed and he opened his book. I laughed.

"What's funny?" His eyebrows frowned out of curiosity

"This is the easiest lesson I've ever studied!" I laughed and he seemed annoyed.

"Well I found it very difficult to understand, I mean look at that-"He pointed a number "-where did that came from?"

I started to explain it to him, one by one. He keeps on asking about the lesson. He's having a hard time understanding it.

"Bells, where did you get 1000 kg/m³?"

"It's constant Edward. If there is no given, you'll put that"

It's been hour but my mom and his mom weren't finished cooking yet. I'm not hungry though. He is lying in a prone position now but I am still in the seating position. I paid attention how to make Edward learn the lesson easier. Soon he got it and I gave her couple of questions.

I made a paper full of questions so he can practice.

"Here, Edward…make sure you-" I stopped when I saw him already sleeping. He looked so cute when he is sleeping.

I leaned over his face and whispered. "Edward? Are you really sleep?"

I took the answer yes when he didn't respond.

Hmm…he's just like me when it comes to studying; when he already understood the lesson…he'll fall asleep just like me.

I involuntarily yawned. I went to lie on the bed and started to read my book. If there is some recitation tomorrow, I'll be ready. I felt my eyes wanted to close and I can't help but fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV (Alice)<strong>

I went downstairs to ask if dinner is ready, they answered me it is. I went to call Edward and Bella but to my surprise, they are both sleeping. The cute part is, Edward's arm is around bella. How cute. I quickly ran to my room to get my camera and took the picture. No one will ever knew anything about this until the right time comes! Haha.

I went back to the dining room.

"Looks like it's only the 3 of us" I mumbled as I took a sit.

"Where are they?" Both of them said.

"Look for yourself" I giggled as they went upstairs. I even heard aww and look at them they are so cute.

Moms. Haha.

We ate dinner and Auntie Renee went back at their house earlier.

I soon slept, not caring about those little love birds. I felt so sad for bella, I mean…If my brother only treats her as a bestfriend and nothing more, Bella will always wait. Her heart is only for my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I woke up 4 am out of stiffness, I stretched but I can't. Then I remembered I was in Edward's room. I felt his arms around me. I slowly get it out but it came back again. Instead of being irritated, I stopped. I looked at his baby face. I wish you knew how I felt for you Edward. Then Edward hugged me tighter like a pillow. Seriously? He was making me feel like he love me…even though this might be only for hours or minutes, It's one of my best nights. This is the first time this happened to us.

I sighed and move out. Don't expect too much Bella. It would only hurt you.

I gathered my books and slowly went out of their house. When I got home, I went straight to my bed to sleep again. I still have 2 hours to sleep.

"Bella get up" I heard my mom saying, knocking at my door.

"Ok!"

I quickly went to shower. I wore a blue T-shirt Alice gave me and a pair of jeans (See picture at the link in my profile). I made my curly hair into side pony-tail.

Mom wasn't home when I came downstairs; she left some cereals at the table. Rosalie came home after me so I think she's going to skip classes today.

I went outside the house for the bus when alice beeped. I looked to see her at her car. She stopped in front of me.

"Want to take a ride?"

"Sure"

Once I sat, she gave me some bracelets and eyeglasses.

"What are these for?" I asked her.

"Wear it"

I didn't have any choice so I did what was told.

"You look lovely, I'm sure boys would be looking at you even though they already have their girlfriends beside them" She chuckled while I moaned. This would be the worst day ever.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all will love this and please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Worst and best day at school

**Chapter 4**

**Worst and best day at school**

* * *

><p>Alice was talking about the tonight's big celebration which is Halloween when she parked her car at the school's garage.<p>

When I stepped out of her car, I was shocked that everyone is staring at Alice.

"Alice what's the problem? Why are they all looking at you?" I asked her quietly.

"Not me, you" She smiled.

I ran beside her and whispered.

"Because of my new look today?"

"Absolutely" She said as we walk towards the building 2.

I stopped her.

"WHAT? No way!" People are watching me, not just looking but staring.

"They are"

"Because of this new things you gave me?"

"You don't fix yourself every day. You just wear jacket. It's natural for them to stare at you" She rolled her eyes.

"Can't I just change my outfit?" I beg at Alice.

"I'll be sad" Then she walked away.

"Wait!" Grr! Why can't I complain at her?

I walked to my locker to get my books. After I locked it, I got shocked when a group of guys as popular as Edward is surrounding me.

"What?" After I questioned them, they all answered me altogether.

"_Wanna go to a date?"_

"_You look beautiful"_

"_Can I get a hug?"_

"_Nice outfit"_

"_Are you single?"_

"_Can I take you to a dinner tonight?"_

"_Can I be your boyfriend?"_

"_Are you already taken?"_

Then the subject was changed before I can even talk.

"_You guys can't take her to a date, she's mine"_

"_What are you talking about? She's my girlfriend!"_

They all got mad to each other until someone talked.

"Stop, she's mine. Anyone who disagree gets a trip to the principal's office"

Everyone looked at him as well as me.

Edward.

"Is it true?"

They asked me.

"No" But I suddenly regretted it. They'll not stop questioning me again.

"I mean yes" I quickly said.

"I mean no" I muttered again.

"I was just joking…alright? Guys stop doing that to Bella. She's my bestfriend, Please don't make fun of her" Edward said.

They all walked away and I sighed.

"Thanks"

He didn't say anything but look at me from head to toe.

"So the new you is the reason why they acted weird? W-o-w!"

"STOP IT EDWARD! It's not funny" I blushed and started to walk away from him but he kept up with my pace.

He said something but I was staring at everybody as they continued to stare at me.

"Sorry, look…Bells STOP!" I suddenly stop.

"What?"

"You're not listening"

"You won't know that"

"I can. I knew you so well"

"What again?" I sighed again.

"I need a date tonight, someone like you"

I frowned. I'm not actually planning on going to a Halloween party

"Hey hey, Don't be mad at me, I know you don't want to go but Alice will kill me! She told me I have to join the party and get a date!"

"Why me?" I asked him stupidly. Wishing I can take those words back, he's giving me a chance to be with him tonight. Argh, Bella stop that! Please! You two are just friends, no more!

"Because…" But he frowned too, thinking. I think.

"Because?" I asked him as we continued to walk.

"Because I like it when I'm with you! I mean, I felt comfortable being with a girl I trusted not to take advantages on me. You know girls around me, they all just wanted my money or my popularity. It's an idiot thing"

He likes it when I'm with him? I blushed at that, good thing my hair is covering both sides of my face.

He suddenly stopped me. Then walk in front of me. He put both his hands on my cheeks to make me look at him straight in his eyes.

"So? Are you going with me?" He asked, I can see he hoped I'll say yes

"As if I can say no to my bestfriend"

He hugged me instantly.

"Thank you Bella! I don't know what will I do without you!"

"Anytime"

"Gotta go, still on building four"

"Ok bye"

When I walked inside my first class, the teacher weren't there but the eyes are still looking at me. I went to sit at the back, my usual sit. Moments later, the teacher went in. I wasn't really listening until he mentioned something about our new classmate.

"Class, This is Jacob Black. He's from London. Uhmm why don't you sit beside Bella? At the back sit"

I suddenly remembered that the sit beside me is free.

I stared at him as he took his sit beside me, smiling at me.

I am perfectly sure I've seen him already, I just don't know where

"Hi" He whispered to me.

"Hey" I whispered back.

"Bella right?"

"Yep"

"Don't you remember me?"

"Uhmm no, should I?" I racked my mind from the past but I really can't remember him.

"Bella, Our fathers are business partners remember? We had a one day together playing when we were 6"

"Oh jake! Sorry! You changed a lot, I didn't regonized"

"You too"

"Is there something you have to tell us Ms. Swan?"

The first time I got ashamed at a class.

"No sir, he's just asking what page we are discussing"

"Oh well Mr. Black I hope you listen more carefully. Page 10"

He giggled at that. I love making excuses. Hahaha.

"So you like Math huh"

"Very"

"Looks like we both love it"

I laughed quietly at that.

After class, we separated because he's on building six and I'm not.

Before lunch, I suddenly saw him looking lost. I went to ask him why just as the principal asked me to show him his locker.

"Here is it…beside mine"

"Cool"

He opened his and I did too. I put some books.

Weird usually Edward was seen nowhere.

"I was just wondering" He said but stopped.

"Yes Jake?"

"Do you have a date tonight?"

"Oh that…uhm I have actually a date"

"With whom"

Then someone from my back spoke before I could.

"Me"

Edward. I sighed. He put his arms around me smiling at Jacob.

I looked at him curiously.

"Well I guess I'll ask someone then" He look sad.

"Sorry jake. Really"

"Hey don't be. I just asked"

"Ok"

"Wanna go eat lunch now?" Edward asked me completely ignoring the person in front of me.

"Jake it's lunch now. You want to sit beside us?"

From the corner of my eyes, Edward frowned.

"Sure Bells"

We went to lunch, Jacob at my right side while Edward on my left still with his arms around me.

"Emmett" Jacob mumbled and went to punch his shoulder.

He knew him?

"Jacob!" Looking excited as ever.

"Bella, what's with you and my brother?" Alice teased us looking at Edward's arm around me. He usually did this but not with a long time. He's really weird but I like it. A lot.

He quickly dropped his arm and ran his hand on this hair.

"Nothing"

I was about to sit at my usual sit when Edward stopped me.

"What?"

"We still haven't ordered anything" Without letting me speak, he put his hands at mine and drag me outside the canteen.

I pulled my hand from him when we were already outside. What's with him today?

"Stop being friend with Jacob"

"What? But why?"

"Don't talk to him please"

"Edward, you're crazy. He's not doing anything bad at me"

"Not yet"

"What the hell is with you today? You're not usually acting like this!"

"I…I just wanted you to stay away from him. His a bad influence"

"How will you know that huh?"

"He's my long time enemy"

"But that doesn't make him bad! Duh!"

"Bella, trust me on this…"

"No Edward, not this time! You're always unfair!"

"Unfair?" He sounded like he couldn't believe me.

"Yes EXACTLY UNFAIR! Every time I talked to a guy, you acted rude to them! And you always tell me to stay away from them! Why?"

"I just wanted you to be happy with someone who deserved you"

"And who is that person? Huh? You're not my dad!"

"But I'm your bestfriend!"

"You don't make choices in my life. So please, please don't do anything this time"

He really looked hurt.

I walked inside and ordered but he was at my back again.

"I'm sorry if I acted like that, you're right. Just don't forget I warned you and ohh, bella you can come with him tonight. I'll just find my own date"

I faced him.

"What? No!" I sounded like I'm begging.

"It's alright" He looked down, sadness still on his eyes.

"Edward, Every year since we knew each other, you're my Halloween partner. So you'll still be that. I already said yes, I'm not going to take my words back"

He smiled at that.

"Thank you so much"

"Welcome"

"So what are you going to wear tonight? Sexy bunny?" He knows I'm going to punch him that's why he run off laughing. People stared at us.

"I hate you Edward Cullen"

"No you don't!" He even shouted.

"Whatever!" I took my foods and paid.

I placed my food at the table while all of them looked at me and Edward as same as Jacob.

I laughed as Edward said: "Bella will wear something sexy tonight, I'm sure" He gave me a teasing look as he sat beside me.

"I'm not!"

"You will, right Alice?" I panicked. Don't say YES alice PLEASE!

"Maybe" I felt relieved.

"Unfair Alice" Edward muttered but ate the scoop of ice cream I was about to eat.

"Ok if you don't stop Edward, I'll say no to the date"

"Oops ok I'll behave now"

I laughed at that suddenly I remembered Jacob is in here.

"So Jacob, finally decided who?" I asked him.

"Tanya"

I gulped and so is Edward. Why did Edward acted like that?

"As in Tanya Denali?" I asked again.

"Yeah why?"

"Nothing" Then I took a bite on the sandwich.

Edward became silent as he ate.

Is that because I talked to Jacob after we had fun? OR after he heard Jacob will be the date of Tanya?

I looked at him.

"I'll make sure you'll wear something sexy tonight, even if that means I have to kill Alice to do that" He suddenly looked at me teasing again.

Is he distracting me from his previous suddenly emotion?

But I felt distracted. I groaned and punched his arm.

"I'll make sure you'll wear make-up! Hahahaha" I laughed as Alice did too.

Edward hugged me into a cant-breath-hug. I suddenly saw Tanya looked at me with devil eyes and so it other girls in this canteen.

"Take those words back! PLEASE BELLA! PLEASE!"

"I WON'T"

"I'll kiss you" I know when he meant it and this time he actually did.

"Ok I won't make alice do that"

He stopped the hug then laughed.

"I win"

"No you don't. Bella gave me a good idea" Alice mumbled.

"I'll make mom take your car tonight"

Alice groaned and gave up.

"I won"

Haha.

"When is the party exactly?"

Jacob asked me interrupting us.

"At Edward's house. See you there"

"Yeah" He said smiling at me, looking at my eyes, staring actually.

I blushed and looked down.

Edward must have seen that because I saw his hands under the table balled in fist.

I won't say I'm excited tonight, but I felt like it.

Hmmm.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Halloween Party

_**I won't say I'm excited tonight, but I felt like it.**_

_**Hmmm.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Halloween Party**

* * *

><p>After school hours, I went straight to home. Rosalie, of course, will be there getting ready for the party. I, on the other hand, went straight to my room. I'm not going to spend my 5 hours preparing like Rose.<p>

Knock. Knock.

I groaned. I'm planning on taking care of my little sister Katherine or sleep…When I opened the door; I got shocked by who else, Alice.

"What do you want?"

"You said yes to my brother remember?"

"Yep, I'm going so please let me sleep at least for 2 hours"

"No way!"

"Alice!" I frowned at her.

"Do you have anything to wear?" She asked. That made me into pause. Do I?

"See, you don't have anything! Let's go!" Alice dragged me outside my house and into her car.

"Wait, Katherine.."

"Jasper will take care of her"

"Where is he?"

Just after I asked, Jasper parked his car and smiled.

"Go have fun Bella, I'll take care of her" He went inside. He's close to Kath, they always play.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked Alice.

"The Mall of course…"

When we got there, we went into this shop where they sell Halloween costumes only for rich peoples. The price will make you go into shock once you saw one simple hat.

"Alice, I don't need these, I'm only gonna wear this once" I told her as she picked costumes.

"It's a gift from me so just please choose! I'm going to get some for me too" She smiled and I sighed.

I can't say no to her, as always.

Alice made me try almost everything in the store until I tried the fairy costume **(see picture at my profile)**

I almost cry when she bought it…

"Alice, I'm not going to wear that"

"Be fair bella! Do you want my brother to stare at someone and not on his date?"

"Who cares-" But she quickly interrupted me.

"Jacob will also be there"

I groaned. I hate parties; Last year Alice made me wear an angel costume. I really didn't come out of my room. I locked myself for good but now, Alice won't let me do that.

Alice bought a witch costume **(see picture at my profile)**.

"Are we going to go home now?"

I asked her when we got out the shop.

"No, Let's eat"

We ate ice cream then went to Salon. This kills me so much….They painted my nails with yellow and black like my costume. Then they relaxed my hair and put light make-up on me. Alice seemed to enjoy this but not me.

After that, we bought shoes then went to my house. People are already in the Cullen's.

Jasper said goodbye, telling me Katherine is sleeping now.

"Bella, wear this now!" I wore it while she wore hers at our guest room.

I looked at the whole body mirror and I almost fainted. I can't go in front of all the students looking like this! I HATE ALICE SO MUCH!

Then I heard my door opened.

"Wow Bella you look cute!" Alice said.

"Go ahead Alice, I'm going there later"

"Nah you won't. I won't let you lock yourself again"

"I hate you Alice!"

"Do this for my brother PLEASE" she begged and gave me her best puppy eyes.

"FINE! But I'll stay on the tree house until People are already dizzy"

"Whatever"

She walked away and went straight on her house. I went downstairs, locking the doors. Then my phone rang.

"Bella speaking"

"Bella, where are you?" A sound of Mom speaking…

"Mom, I'm at the house"

"And rosalie" She asked.

"Don't know" I honestly replied to her.

"As usual, ok honey, Me and your Dad can't go home tonight. We are here in Hawaii"

"What? Mom! That's so unfair!"

"Hahaha ok so sorry!"

"Ok mom take care"

"You too! Close the doors ok? Have a nice Halloween honey!"

"Yeahh thanks" Then she ended the call.

"Bella?" I looked around to see Katherine rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you wearing a fairy costume?"

"Because Alice is making fun of me"

"I'm hungry"

I gave her food and after she was done, I made her ready to sleep.

"Katherine, I have to give Alice something. If you woke up and I'm not here at the house, call me. The phone is in here, alright?"

"Okay"

Then after a few seconds, her eyes closed.

I closed the lights in our house and went at the kitchen. I opened the back door and climbed up to the tree house. It's dark here but I don't want to open the lights. If someone saw that this tree is a tree house, they'll sure come up here. I stared at the window to see who is already at Alice's house. I saw Jasper talking to Alice, there…Emmett and Rosalie making out. Eew. Hahaha, and Edward….where is he? I also saw Tanya and her girls looking for someone, Edward maybe.

A few seconds, a group of cheerleaders, all in angel costumes came in to the house. I groaned. Now, the house is populated. I suddenly remembered if Aunt Esme is ok with this.

"So, this is your way of hiding out?" I shouted so loud, my ears almost burst.

I looked around to see, who else, Edward sitting at the couch.

"What the heck Edward? Are you here all the time?"

"Obviously. I thought you knew I was here, but you didn't opened the lights and looked at the mirror"

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Because, I know you'll be here and not into our house"

I sat beside him, not turning the lights on.

"Anyway, I should tell Alice thank you for doing what I want"

I punched him in the arm when he said that.

"Ow…what was that for?" He asked.

"I hate you Edward Cullen!"

"Why? You look sexy!" I blushed making him laughed so loud that I punched him again but this time he caught my hand.

"Are you a vampire tonight?"

"Obviously…with all this fake fangs" He chuckled.

"Ok so that's funny"

"Come on, let's go down" He stood up, still laughing.

"No" I said, folding both my arms at my chest. My entire good mood faded.

"So what? You'll going to waste all the hardship of my sister just because it's your first time to wear that in front of anyone"

"Exactly" I whispered, wishing he didn't hear it.

"For me, Bella. Come on. I promise, this would be the last time you'll ever going to wear something like that in Halloween Party" I looked into his eyes, humor all fading. He became serious for me to believe his promise.

I stood up, sighing. He put his arms around mine, still laughing.

"Someone's nervous" He teased me, making me to stomp at his foot.

"Do you want me to go or not?" I asked.

"Ok ok, Sorry…just please don't hurt me again!" He chuckled and we went to the other side of the tree house to go down at the back of their house.

We run towards the back door and boom. Everything didn't look like their house. Alice really did so much for this.

People danced everywhere, some shouting, some making out.

That's gross actually.

"See, no one cares about what you wear" He whispered and I smiled.

"BELLA!" Then there he is, Jake. He hurried to surprisingly, hug me even though Edward's arm is around me.

"You look so beautiful" I blushed at that.

"Thanks" I said biting my lip. Edward suddenly sniffs. Ok so he really don't like jake. I might ruining this day for him, I should better get rid of Jacob.

"Hey I saw Tanya at the kitchen" I told Jacob.

"Oh? Thanks" Then he run towards the kitchen.

"I thought no one cares about my costume?" I faced Edward raising one of my eyebrows.

"Guess I'm wrong" He smiled.

"UHmm Edward, why don't you enjoy this day, eat or dance. I'm going upstairs"

"So you're ditching your date?" He made this sad face that he knows I couldn't resist.

"Uhmmm no? But I don't want to ruin this day for you"

"You're not. Come on, Let's dance"

"I can't"

"Drink?"

"No thanks"

"Food?"

"Not hungry"

He sighed. I know he won't force me like Alice did.

"Ok then, what are you going to do upstairs?" He asked.

I tried to think straight but I couldn't think of an excuse.

"Stay maybe" That was what all I can say.

"I'll go with you"

I was just about to protest but he held my hand and run upstairs. From the corner of my eye, I saw Tanya with Jacob at her side both looking at us.

Edward opened his room and told me to go in. When I did, he locked the door and sat beside me at his bed. I get rid of the wings at my back, putting it at the floor.

"Why did you lock the door?" I asked him.

"Do you want some stupid couple go in her, making out?" Gross.

"No" I mumbled.

"Good" He smiled.

I lay there then spoke.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him, looking at the glow in the dark stars in the ceiling.

"What do you want to do?" He whispered.

"Nothing"

"Why are you being so unfair bella" He said, I could hear the sadness in his voice.

I sat and looked at him.

"Unfair?"

"First you don't want to go in our house, second…you don't want to dance. Third, you don't want to do anything and oh, you almost ditch me for staying at the tree house"

I looked down and whispered.

"I told you, I'm a bad date. You're not going to enjoy this day"

"Why are you keep on making yourself so down?" He asked.

"Maybe because I'm just telling you the truth" Looking up to meet his eyes.

"Ok so if you don't want to do something, I do"

"Do what?" I frowned.

"I wanna do something"

"Like?"

"We haven't talked honestly since like last vacation and I wanted to ask you a few things but please promise me you'll be honest"

"O..kay"

"Do you like Jacob?"

I gulped.

"What?" I sounded like Edward is crazy.

"Do you? Tell me the truth! I'm your bestfriend!"

"No Edward…I don't"

"Ok"

"My turn" I said.

"Turn to what?" He replied.

"Turn to ask. Do you like Tanya?" I really don't want to know but I'm curious.

"I don't know"

"What do you mean by I don't know?"

"We're not close"

"Ok that's crazy, change subject"

"Why did you pick a fairy costume?"

"Alice's idea"

"Well I like it" He smiled.

"Thanks, hmm…so does Auntie Esme knows all about this party?"

He chuckled then lay at the bed, face at the pillow.

"No, both my parents didn't know anything. They are having some honeymoon I think at New York"

I laughed.

"Haha honeymoon? Wow"

Suddenly, he pulled me to lay beside him. Then he put his arms around my waist. This is just normal for us. For him, I guess.

"Do your parents know you're here?"

"Obviously not, because they didn't know you have a Halloween party and they aren't exactly in our country tonight…their at Hawaii"

"Honeymoon?"

"No!" I laughed making him too.

"I never told you, I love your laugh…it makes everyone laugh too"

Then he kissed my forehead. He always did…

Before I can speak, someone flashed a camera at us.

I groaned. It was Alice, laughing. She took a picture of me and Edward, both lying on the bed, him kissing my forehead and wrapped with Edward's arm around my waist.

"ALICE!" Alice ran away while Edward just laughed, making no move to get out of this position.

"You're not going to kill her? I will!" But he didn't make me move even just one little single move.

"Forget her" He mumbled.

I sighed…alright alright! I will.

"How did she got in here? You locked the door right?" I asked him.

"Yes but she have a key to open all the rooms inside the house"

"Oh"

He became silent. I waited for him to ask but I guess his waiting for mine.

"Edward, why didn't you have any girlfriends before?"

"Because I haven't found my first girlfriend"

"What do you mean?" I frowned. Good thing, he can't see my face.

"I never been in love with any girls even though they flirt with me. I just dated them for me to know what my feelings are for them but after that, I'll stay away from them. I never kissed them because Edward Cullen's kiss is expensive…oh priceless I mean"

"Ahaha good point but not on the last part"

"You remember when we were on grade 2? The first time I almost kiss you" He teased me and I blushed.

"EDWARD!"

"What? Just asking" He chuckled.

"Yes I remember"

"Do you?"

"I do!" I almost shouted.

He sat and I did too.

"Tell me then, how does that happen?"

I groaned.

"Alright then, we were at the park when someone pushed you making us both fall and your lips almost hit mine, Happy?"

"Hahaha, that's really funny"

"For you, I guess" He still laughed.

"Do you want to continue it?" He looked straight to my eyes, all the humor gone.

What? Is he joking? Is he?

Then he started to lean in…his eyes already closed. I did too…

* * *

><p><strong>AHAHA SUSPENSE huh? Hehehe, REVIEW please! Please! What do you think will happen? HAHAha…Love, Christine :] <strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Good times

_**What? Is he joking? Is he?**_

_**Then he started to lean in…his eyes already closed. I did too…**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Chapter 6**

**Good times**

* * *

><p>Time seems to slow down than usual. His lips are just inches from mine. A few more seconds, he would be kissing me.<p>

"Edward" I whispered for him to slow down, but he seems like he doesn't care. I don't know what is his intention was but I have to stop this. This isn't right.

"Edward stop" I tried again and this time, at last he pulled away.

He looked at me with curiousness on his eyes but he didn't spoke.

"I can't do this…if this is joke, I'm not buying it" I murmured.

"Do you think I am joking?" He asked.

"Yes…because you just said you won't kiss a girl because your kiss is priceless" I teased him making him chuckle.

"No, tell me the real reason please" He stared deep into my eyes with sincere, earnest gaze. His expression unreadable.

"I…I just don't want you to have your first kiss with your best friend, I mean, don't you want yours with your first girlfriend?" I muttered.

"Just a friendly kiss" He whispered.

"Why do you want me to kiss you?" I challenged him, suddenly regretting why I asked him.

"I don't know" He simply replied.

Then he leaned again, surprising me.

"Why don't you want me to kiss you?" He seriously asked me.

"Because…"

Then he leaned more, one move and his lips are on mine.

"Because?" His lips almost brushed into mine.

Then we both froze when a flash of camera distracted us.

"Alice" Edward groaned then hid his face at the pillow.

Good thing Alice did that, or else I might be having a hard time convincing Edward not to kiss me until this moment. I could feel the blush on my face.

Alice ran laughing. So she keeps on listening to us? Sneaking in just to have some pictures?

I groaned too and started to stand up but to my surprise, Edward caught my hand.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Uhmm downstairs"

"I thought you don't want to?"

"I'm hungry"

He stood up and pulled me to his side as we walk downstairs. People are still doing what they did earlier.

I quite enjoyed this night, with Edward being so sweet. But it also hurts me, knowing he only treats me like this because I'm his best friend.

We ate this cool eyes cupcake and a bone candy. We can't find alice, good for her…Edward might kill her…Hahaha or I might. Haha. I'm so having a good night, first time in my life since I had Halloween. I sat at the table eating the brain chocolate.

"Want some iced tea?" He shouted, the music is louder and I might not hear him.

"Yeah sure" I shouted back even though he was just a few feet away from me.

"Hey you have something on your face" He spoke at my ears so I'll be able to hear him.

"What?"

Then he leaned again and I pushed him. I gave him a very sour face that made him keeps on laughing, rolling on the floor.

Then Emmett came in.

"What's with Edward?" He asked and Edward made no move to get out of the floor.

"Nothing" I looked away and blushed.

"Why are you blushing?"

"NOTHING! Gosh Em, where's my sister?"

"Oh yeah…can I have some of those?" Before I can answer, he already got a handful of foods and went away, closing the kitchen's door.

"You should see your…your face, HAHAHA" Edward teased.

"Urghh Edward I HATE YOU!" He tried to stop to laugh but he can't.

"So sorry, I didn't know you'll get affected by my fake about-to-kiss"

"You know what? If you keep on doing that, maybe you should talk to yourself"

I run towards the back door hoping he didn't know. I climb up to the tree house and hid behind the couch.

"Bells?"

I put my hands on my mouth, hoping he wouldn't hear my breath.

I miss this, we used to play hide-and-seek when we were young.

"Come on, I know your here" He muttered through his teeth.

"Look, I'm sorry for teasing you all night, It's just my definition of fun" Whatever.

"Ok, so are you going to hide here forever?" He said but I didn't talk back.

"Fine bells, don't talk to me…I'm going back, I'll wait for you" Then I heard the door close. I stood up and sat at the couch.

At last.

"BOO!"

"AHHHH" I shouted so loud when someone scared me. That made him laugh again.

"I FREAKING HATE YOU EDWARD! STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" I put both my hand to cover my face.

"Sorry" I heard him as he sat beside him.

"Are you angry?"

"You think I'm feeling happy?"

"Hey, you're not a bad date okay? You made me laugh all night"

I groaned.

"Now what? I'm your clown now? Thanks for that" I looked away.

I'm really tired and I wanted to go home. I stood up and went to the other door.

"Please don't go home yet"

"Katherine don't have anyone with her tonight" I hope he grab this and let me go home.

"Please! Bella….just tonight. I promise you I won't make fun of you"

I scrutinized his face for minutes before sighing and giving up. There's no way I'm going to ruin his day.

We went back to the house and on our way to the basement, Me and Edward both saw Jacob and Tanya dancing together...well not just a simple dance, It's a dirty dance. I started to walk again but Edward seems like he didn't noticed me. I looked over to see who is he glaring at, Jacob and Tanya. Is he jealous? Ouch. Nevermind.

Alice is nowhere in sight, even my sister Rosalie…not that I care so much.

I pretended like I didn't see something, I just pulled Edward to the basement.

We didn't really have plan to went to the living room and dance. Not my thing actually.

But Edward keeps on drinking and I continuously stopped him.

"Bella this is nothing, I'm just thirsty" He reached for another bottle and drank it. His back pressed on the wall.

"But you've been drinking like 6 bottles already, there's no way you're still thirsty" I grab the bottle he was drinking and hid it at my back.

"Bella! Come on!" He tried to get it from me, making his both arms wrapped around mine.

"You're not going to drink again Edward"

What happened next makes my heartbeat skipping like hell. He slowly leaned in…is he going to try to kiss me again? Yes, He does…I think.

I pulled out from the awkward situation.

"Edward…that's thrice now. Why don't you stop doing that and stop drinking too"

"Edward" I wanted my voice to be angry but it sounded like they like it. Gosh Bella...Stop that!

Then he rested his head at my right shoulder. I sighed. And now what?

"Ed" I whispered but his not moving. I tried to get his hands off my back but I can't.

He's sleeping, I could feel it. Grr.

Flash!

Camera Flash again? Alice!

"So this is how you define best friend?" She laughed.

"Alice just please get me out of this position"

"What happened to him?" She asked, as we both tried to make him sit at the chair near me.

"And why is he hugging you?" She mumbled.

"He fell asleep, not hugging me" I explained.

"Why is he drunk?" She asked me as we sat at the floor.

"I don't know really, he just started drinking"

But like Edward, Alice knew me well too. She knows I'm lying.

"Tell me, I'm your bestfriend too right?"

"Of course Alice, well he saw Tanya and Jacob dirty dancing and he seemed affected by it"

"I don't really understand my brother. He's super close with you but sometimes, I also noticed he got affected when Tanya flirt with another guy"

"So what are you saying Alice? That he feels something on her?"

"You know, Edward is really strange. I mean, you know he never been close to anyone besides his family and you…but maybe you are right. Maybe he's hiding something inside him when it comes to Tanya"

I frowned, and he never told me this?

"Well Bella, Don't get affected by this. We don't really know" Alice tried to soothed me, but how can't I be affected by this? It's like Edward made me face the truth that there's nothing more on us…

"Oh crap!" Alice suddenly muttered.

"Why's that?"

"Mom texted, she's going home later, 7 am!" She stood up and I did too.

"Bella, we should get my brother sleep at your room…MOM AND DAD CANNOT KNOW HE'S DRUNK or they'll get angry!"

"ALICE RELAX! You're freaking me out! Let him stay on the tree house, he cannot sleep at my room! Call Emmett and Jasper for help"

"Ok, I should really ask everyone to get out of the house now"

"I'll help you clean later"

She nodded and ran outside.

After 5 minutes, at last, Emmett and Jasper helped me get drunk Edward to the tree house. They just laughed and got out.

"Tsk tsk, this isn't you Edward" I mumbled and went straight to help Alice. People are already gone and Alice is still freaking out while cleaning the mess in the living room. I started to clean at the kitchen while Emmett at the front house and Jasper at the second floor.

After hours of cleaning, we finally get their house back to the old look. There's already light in the house.

"Alice, I should go home now. Go sleep too"

"Thank you so much Bella, Don't worry about Edward, Mom won't notice that"

"Yeah because he used to sleep at the tree house"

"Real thanks bells"

My sister is already at her room when I went home. I quickly changed and hid the costume below my bed. I have no plans to tell my mom and dad that I spent the Halloween in Alice's party.

I checked Kath before sleeping, Good thing she's still sleeping.

Ughh, I'm so tired!

I went to bed and closed my eyes.

I was half asleep when I remembered my almost kiss with my best friend.

If I didn't stopped him, maybe I had my first kiss already. He tried to kiss me two times and I continuously stopped him. I wanted the kiss but like what I said, that wasn't right.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE <strong>


	7. Chapter 7 A day with him

_**If I didn't stopped him, maybe I had my first kiss already. He tried to kiss me two times and I continuously stopped him. I wanted the kiss but like what I said, that wasn't right.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**A day with him**

* * *

><p>"Wella! Bwella! Getup! Up!" A small voice was shouting at me. I opened my eyes, still sleepy and looked at the side from where I heard the voice.<p>

Kath was jumping at my bed.

"Ugh, what is it?" I sighed.

"Hungry"

Oh. I'm supposed to take care of Katherine.

"Where's Rose?" I mumbled.

"Don't know"

"You haven't seen her when you woke up?"

"Naw"

"What time is it anyway?" I looked over the clock.

"CRAP! It's already 10 in the morning?"

I stood up and carried her downstairs. She sat up at the chair while I prepared our food.

We ate silently while she watch Spongebob.

And then I heard a door bell.

"Kath, can you stay here for a minute?"

She nodded, not looking at me.

I walk to the door to see Edward standing there, fully dressed like he didn't sleep at the couch on the tree house. While I, looking like hell.

I groaned as I opened the door.

He laughed at my frowned expression.

"What?" I asked, my voice almost sounded like irritated.

"Bad mood ehh?"

"Not so much, it's just that I haven't gotten a full sleep…Come in"

He went inside then stopped.

"Where's Kath?"

"At the dining room, watching"

He went to kath while I closed the door. When I went to the dining room, Kath is talking to him, chatting with him. Both of them are laughing.

"Kath said you look terrible today" Edward said chuckling.

"I know! Oh and can you stay here for a while? I'm just going to take a shower"

"Sure"

I run upstairs to the bathroom. The water relaxes me…

Crap! I forgot to get my clothes at my bedroom.

I wrapped a towel at myself. My room is just beside my room.

I walked silently through the door when someone held my hand.

I gasped and look at him.

"Edward! Don't you dare scare me like that?"

"Scare you? Ahaha sorry"

Then I suddenly remembered I'm only at a towel. My legs are barely seen and that's the reason I blushed.

"Why are you blushing? Haha lemme think" Then he looked at me from my eyes to my feet and back again.

"Sexy" He mumbled.

I punched him at his arm making him laugh more. I jerked my hand away from him then started walked out to my bedroom.

"Hey hey stop"

I stopped, my hands on my bedroom.

"Sorry Bells, just saying the fact"

"Whatever Ed, go stay with Kath. I'll be there"

"Yes mam!" I laughed at that and so is he.

I closed my doors just in case Kath went inside without knocking. It's really hot today that's why I only wore sweat pants and tank tops. When I went downstairs, the two are already at the living room but kath is already sleeping.

"Seriously? She's sleeping again?" I muttered.

"Why? What's the problem with that?" Edward silently asked.

"The thing that Katherine knows is sleep, eat, watch, school, homework and back to eat and sleep"

"Hahaha looks like fun"

"Come on. Help me get me get her to bed"

He stood up and carried her to her bed.

"What now?" He asked after I closed Kath's room.

"I don't know"

We walked downstairs and sat at the couch.

"Wanna hang out?" He cheerfully smiled.

"Sorry Ed, I can't leave Kath here alone"

"Okay then, how about a talk?"

"Alright, I have a question. How come you're not sleepy? I mean you woke up earlier than me and you're even drunk!"

"Drunk?" He sounded like he didn't believe me at all.

"Yep, about 6 bottles"

"Oh"

"Remember now?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Why did you get yourself drunk anyway?"

He became silent.

"Is it because of Tanya?" I really don't want to hear his answer but I'm really curious.

He didn't answer me so I take that as a yes.

I don't want to say anything. I just looked down, I know I shouldn't feel this but I'm hurt.

Why Tanya of all person? TANYA?

"Why do you think it's Tanya?" Edward silently asked.

"I saw the way you look at her at the party"

"What look?"

"You looked jealous"

Like before, he became silent.

"I didn't know you like Tanya. I thought best friends tell each other's secrets? Why didn't you tell me?"

From the corner of my eyes, I saw him looked at me.

Maybe he heard I'm hurt but not because he didn't told me but because he loves someone else.

He touched my cheek and I looked at him. He stared at my eyes for minutes before sighing.

"I'm sorry"

"For?" I asked him.

"For hurting you"

I wish he cleared it up. Hurting me because of not saying the Tanya-thing to me or because of he do not feel the same way I felt about him.

"S' ok Edward" I whispered.

"It's just that, I'm ashamed. No shy maybe. I don't want to tell you because you might tease me and I'm not yet sure about it"

"Really Edward, you don't have to explain. I have a secret too, and I haven't told you yet. Well not planning on telling you"

He frowned. His hand fell from my face and he looked at the TV.

Is he angry?

I have to ask him.

"Ed…you alright?"

"Yeah"

I cupped his face for him to look at me. He is.

"Well? Stop lying to me"

"What is it? I mean, don't you trust me enough to say that secret to me"

"I.." I can't tell you that I love you Edward.

He raised one of his eyebrow and I looked down.

"I think I'm in love with a guy who will never like me"

He was silent so I have no choice but to look at him.

He was looking at me, I can't read his expression.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Like you, I'm shy and it doesn't matter at all. He'll never like me the way I like him"

I know you Edward, you will never like me.

"Why do you think he won't like you? I mean, do you know him that much?" He seemed so curious.

"He likes someone else"

"Well that's bad. Can I know who it was?"

I frowned.

"Nope" I mumbled.

"Why? You already know mine" He muttered.

"Well you didn't told me who, I guessed who it was"

He thought of that for a moment and sighed. He looked at the TV again and I know he let go of our discussion.

"Bella, do you think Tanya would like me?" He looked at me and I looked at the TV, pretending to watch it. Ouch.

I wanted to tell him it was Tanya who bullied me, but what's the use? I would only hurt him.

"Maybe" That was all I can answer.

"Do you think if I asked Tanya out, she would say yes?"

"Maybe"

"Come on bella, you're not helping me!"

"Ok maybe yes! There's nothing to unlike you"

He smiled.

"Thanks"

"Anytime" I whispered, still not looking at him.

"Are you alright Bella?"

"Yep"

"Something's bothering you"

"Like what?"

"I don't know"

I looked at him and faked a smile. I'm professional at that… He smiled back.

"Do you think tomorrow is a good start to be friends with her?" He suddenly asked.

"Yeah"

"Where do you think I should take her?"

I sighed. I knew Tanya, she likes shopping just like any other girl.

"The mall"

"Great!"

He looked excited and I wish I am the Tanya now. She's so lucky.

We watched for minutes, I got bored and stood up without saying anything. I went to the kitchen and started to wash the dishes.

"Hey, why did you leave me there?" Edward surprised me by whispering to my ear.

"I got bored"

He sighed and started to help me.

"Does the guy you like have a girlfriend"

"He's single but he'll be taken sooner"

He frowned. "How will you know that?"

"I think…I think he likes the girl so much"

"But bella, your just gonna give up like that? I mean you won't fight for him?"

"What's the point of fighting if you know…that you'll lose at the end?"

If I fight for you Edward, I'll lose.

"If you think negative, you really won't have him"

I stayed silent after that.

"Fight for him bella. Don't just wait on your wings, wishing something will happen"

"It's easy for you to say that Ed, you know Tanya will like you, unlike me"

"What's not to like you?" He asked.

"Everything!"

"You're keeping yourself low best friend"

"Okay, How bout let's not talk about this?"

"Alright"

We finished cleaning the dishes and went back to the living room. He looks like he wanted to ask me something but he's thinking not to. I can really say I know him well.

"Ok stop what you're thinking and tell me what it is!" I demanded.

"What are you saying Bella?"

"You wanted to ask me something right?" I raised one of my eyebrows and he sighed.

"I wanted to ask who it was"

"What?"

"Who is the guy you like?"

"Why do you care that much Edward?"

I wish he would say because I love you but I know that's not the case.

"I'm your best friend, I used to know everything about you. It's just weird you have a secret I don't know"

"You'll know who sooner"

"I keep on remembering the past days we've been in school. To remember if I saw you look at another guy, talk to a guy, or smile when you saw who it was but I really can't remember. For all I know, I'm the only guy…you talked to at school besides our relatives and Jacob-" Then his eyes became wide.

"That's not Jacob right?" He frowned. Because I know he doesn't like Jacob.

"OF COURSE NOT! It's not Jacob!" He looked at me before laughing.

"Alright" Then he stood up.

"Want some pizza?"

"Your treat?" I asked smiling.

"Yep"

"Yeah sure!"

He called the restaurant and after minutes, the pizza came.

We keep on laughing because we are both so full and the pizza wasn't even half.

Then Emmett came with Rose, arms wrapped at him.

Emmett run towards us.

"Mind if I get one?"

"Sure" Me and Ed laughed.

"Hey Rose, you can get some" I said but she started to go upstairs.

"No thank you" And she was gone.

Emmett run towards her with two pizza on his hands.

"Crap! Edward!"

"What?" He looked startled by my sudden mood change.

"We have assignment!"

"No, you have. I already finished mine"

"Unfair"

I went to my room and started doing mine. I got 4 assignments.

"Mind me to help you?" He offered and I nodded.

We became silent for hours…both serious.

He beat me; he already finished what he was doing before I could.

He helped me continue mine before I spoke.

"It's already dark. Do you want to have dinner here?" I offered.

He laughed at something but replied "Sure ok".

We went downstairs; I suddenly remembered I can't cook. I mean, I don't know how! All I know is breakfast thing like cereals.

I groaned making him look at me curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing" I whispered.

"Don't worry, I can cook"

Oh yeah, he knew I can't cook. I never did.

"What are you cooking?" I asked him.

"What's on your refrigerator anyway?"

He went to look at it then started cooking. I didn't mind to ask, I know he can cook well and I would love dinner.

I sat at the counter reading my book, I peeked to see his face every time I can.

"Don't stare at me bells, I know I'm handsome" He said laughing without looking at me.

I froze. So he knew I am looking at him?

"I'm not staring at you; I'm looking at what you are doing"

"We both know you never got any interest in cooking…"

"Whatever Edward. I'll check on Kath"

Kath woke up just as I opened the door. I gave bath to her then dressed her up. We went downstairs and she's very hyper.

"Where's Eddie?"

"In the kitchen"

She runs to the kitchen and I sighed. She really likes Edward.

Edward already finished cooking and now serving it. Kath seems excited.

I sat down beside him and he smiled.

He waited for me to take a first bite to the chicken and I actually love it!

"You should start to eat Edward or I'll finish this off"

"So? Is it delicious?"

"OF COURSE! I wouldn't be surprise!" We both laughed and kath started to eat.

"Aren't you going to call Em and Rose?"

"They're sleeping…they're quiet"

He ate and we talk about stuffs.

After eating, we both washed the dishes while Kath at the living room, drawing on a paper.

We laughed continuously about stuffs about girls who likes him and how he gets rid of them. It's hilarious…

We stayed at the living room with my little sister, watching TV. Suddenly Edward stretched his arms and his arms are around me.

I looked at him, raising my eyebrows.

"What?" Then he put his attention to the TV again.

I didn't complain, he always did this. And I wouldn't want to complain..i'll just enjoy the moment.

I pretended to watch and later on, I'm actually watching. When the guy pulled his gun and I know the next thing he'll do is shoot the little girl, I snugged closer to Edward and hid my face at his chest. He didn't seem to mind it, he just chuckled.

Then Emmett, from upstairs startled me.

"Hey rose, look at this love birds!"

I blushed and get away from Edward as far as possible which is crazy idea because we are both sitting at the same couch. Edward smiled, the teasing didn't cause him any shyness or anything unlike me.

Emmett and Rose ate while me and Edward watch TV.

Later on, it was finally 9 pm.

"I should go home now. I've been here the whole day"

I didn't know why but I felt my face became sad,

"Ok then"

I don't know if Edward saw my expression. We went outside.

"Bye bells. Thanks for the time"

"No problem"

"You know I miss this, us being together whole day. I mean I never had a day with my bestfriend for 3 years since we both became busy"

"Yeah I miss this too. It was nice you came here"

"Uhmm Uncle Charlie isn't going to be there tomorrow right?"

"Yep why?"

"I just thought, maybe you wanted a ride"

"Sure but we have to go to the daycare first for kath"

"Ok goodnight"

Then he kissed my cheek and smiled.

"Night" I told him blushing.

He walked to his house, which is next to ours.

I walked inside and told Rose to get Kath to bed when she is sleepy. I'm going to bed earlier.

I sat at my bed for minutes.

Yeah, I love this day. Normal but special too…Edward spent his time for me. To be with me. I'm happy but part of it, I'm also sad.

I finally got a confirmation that he likes Tanya…and he will never like me the way he like Tanya.

Ugh, School tomorrow makes my head sick!

Especially when I'm meeting Tanya and what if I got bullied by her and Edward saw? That would be sick!

I lied to bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all like it :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Bleeding Love

_**Ugh, School tomorrow makes my head sick!**_

_**Especially when I'm meeting Tanya and what if I got bullied by her and Edward saw? That would be sick!**_

_**I lied to bed and closed my eyes.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Bleeding Love**

* * *

><p>I am fully dressed and so is Kath. Rosalie left home early.<p>

"Kath, wait here. I'll just lock the door" I told Katherine and she sat at the chair outside our house.

After locking the door, me and kath started to walk but a familiar car stopped in front of us.

"Didn't I told you I'll give both of you a ride?" Edward said.

"Oh yeah..sorry. I forgot"

I opened the car door and let kath sit at the back. Then I sat in the front seat, like the usual.

"Where to?"

"Just around the corner" I mumbled.

He drove fast and kath seems to be having fun.

"Eddie love Bella!" She laughed and Edward too.

"Haha kath…very funny" I muttered and she's still laughing.

"Stop right there" I told him and he obeyed.

I went out of the car and led kath inside the day care.

I kissed her cheek and told her goodbye.

"I'm going to get you after school alright?"

"Ok"

I went back to the car and I noticed he looked nervous.

"What's with you Edward?"

"Nothin-" But I cut him off immediately knowing he'll only say nothing.

"Don't say nothing. I know you"

"Ok, so I think I should start being with friends to Tanya, that's the best way to get her heart"

I mumbled a silent hmmm.

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

Maybe.

"I think so. I mean, you can't just stand in front of her and tell her you love her"

He chuckled. "Good Point"

I didn't notice we are already at the parking lot of the school.

"Hey bells, I'll keep an eye of you" He smiled then got out of the car. As usual, people looked at him. Some girls yelling hi and some, walking towards him. I went out of the car and I saw the girls stopped walking. They glared at me with angry or curious eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked Edward to keep myself distracted from the irritating glares.

"I'll give you a clue" He brushed my cheek with his hands and I could feel the blush coming. He laughed and I finally understood, he's talking about the guy who I like.

"Oh" Then I heard small whispers like "Are they together?", "Maybe, but he's too cute for him", "I'll kill bella" I shrugged at that. Geeh, crazy obsess girls!

"Maybe I'll finally know who it is, See you ate lunch!" He smiled and run away.

Well you'll never know who.

I am walking to my first class when Jessica stopped me.

"What's with you and Cullen?" She asked like she's Edward's girlfriend.

"Nothing"

"Don't make shit with me! Why are you two together this morning?"

"My parents are out of the country and he offered a ride"

"THEN WHY DID YOU SAID YES?"

"Relax Jessica" I really don't want any fight this early.

"Relax? That should be Tanya people are talking about"

"Don't worry! My bestfriend likes your girl"

"What?" Her jaw dropped.

"He likes her"

She shouted yay and hugged me. Then ran away.

I sighed, See Bella? If you just accept his not meant for you, you'll be safer than you think.

I was not in the mood for the day, good thing the teachers didn't asked me to recite.

Lunch came and it's like I don't want to go there but I don't know why.

"Bella!" Alice shouted for me to go to their seat after I ordered food.

She looks like she's not in the mood too.

"Hey" I said but it's like a whisper.

The whole gang is in here, Alice, Jasper. Edward and…..Tanya? He got her that easy? Well that doesn't surprise me a lot. Girls would say yes before Edward asked them.

I smiled at Edward and he smiled back. Then he gave his full attention back to Tanya. They chatted like me, jazz and alice weren't there.

I almost finished eating when I received a text.

_Alice: What's with them today?_

I looked at her questioningly. I guess she wanted chat.

I replied back.

_Bella: I don't know._

_Alice: You know something. Don't lie!_

_Bella: Ok, so we talked all day tomorrow and I found out he likes Tanya a lot. He told me this morning he'll be friends with her but I think it's more than that today._

_Alice: And you're okay with it?_

_Bella: Who cares about me? If she makes him happy then so be it!_

_Alice: You're insane. She's bad! She keeps on bullying you! _

_Bella: Even if Edward knows about that, he'll never stay away from her._

_Alice: Well I don't like her literally! She's a liar! Look at her, pretending that he like my brother too._

_Bella: You can't know if she didn't like him_

_Alice: If she did, she should be friends with him since the day he came here._

_Bella: Don't judge her._

_Alice: Stop bella! Don't be such an angel! I'm going to tell Edward! Like RIGHT NOW!_

"ALICE"I shouted at her.

She looked surprise then laughed. Edward whose arms are around Tanya's waist looked at me. Jasper seems to look like he didn't care.

"I'm sorry!" Then she laughed again.

"What's with you two?" Edward asked.

"Why do you care Edward? its girl's talk" Alice said and pulled me out of the cafeteria.

"Now what?" I asked her.

"I can't stand it Bella! I can't stand seeing you hurt when my brother thinks his happy! You're like my sister to me! You deserve Edward more than anyone here!"

"You know me and your brother are not meant for each other"

"Because that's what you think! So you're just going to give up? FIGHT FOR HIM!"

I suddenly remembered what Edward said last night; it's like just what Alice said.

"Fight? Edward will never love me"

"Just trust me"

"Stop ruining my life please! Alice!"

"You'll regret not believing on me"

Then she went back inside.

I groaned and get back to our table.

"You look annoyed" Edward mumbled. Tanya was looking at me.

I sighed and didn't answer him back or even looked at him.

I just got my bag and went out of the cafeteria.

I really didn't want to see Edward after that, I don't know why. But I guess luck wasn't at my side. I have biology with him.

I was earlier than I thought. I put my headphones and closed my eyes.

Later on, someone pulled my headphones from my ears.

"Hey!" I frowned and looked at my side. Edward smiled and I ignored him. I put back my headphones but he turned off my cellphone.

"SERIOUSLY? What do you want?"

"Bad mood? What happened?"

I groaned and tried to take my cp back but he didn't give me a chance to get it.

"What happened bella?"

"Nothing ok?"

He frowned and gave me my cp. Then he touched my hand and squeezed.

"Do you know how much it hurts me? It's like you didn't trust me anymore. You've been secretive all the time. Did I do something wrong?" I saw pain in his face and I wish I can do something that can take away that pain.

"It's not you Edward...It's me"

"What's wrong?"

"I just can't accept the truth that it hurts me. That I'm still affected with the fact that he'll never like me"

"It's the guy you like again?"

"Who else"

"Tell me please...who he is!" His pleading eyes wanted me to tell him it was a guy named Edward who is currently talking to me.

"Does it matter? I'm moving on"

"What?"

"I'll kill my feeling for him and I'll just focus on my studies"

"Bella…"

But he didn't continue what he was supposed to say. He just squeezed my hand and pulled our hands down so that no one can see that.

I wanted to cry, but I can't. Seeing him with Tanya today, his arm around hers…hurts me more than anyone.

The class seems like it was never going to end but Edward still didn't let go of my hand.

After class, I stood up and got a little surprise that he still don't want to let go of my hand. It's like he's worried about me. He led me to the gym and kissed my cheek before going away. Of course some girls saw that but it didn't matter to me.

After class hours, I walked to the parking lot, and sat at the bench waiting for Edward. He promised me he'll going to give me a ride. His car isn't in here, I called him to ask where he is but he's not answering my call. It is more than 2 hours and he's still not here. I finally decided to walk to get cat. When I got in there, she seems sleepy and lucky me, she didn't fall asleep while walking to our house. I ate dinner alone and slept.

* * *

><p>Tuesday.<p>

Mom and Dad are already at the house when I woke up. They gave me this great news that they got the proposal and we're twice going to be richer than before. I just congratulated them and waited for Dad to finish his breakfast.

He keeps on chatting about their trip and I just smiled.

"Bye Dad" I told him and get out of the car.

The whole day is very stressing for me. Too many quizzes, good thing I understood all of the lessons and I got the chance to get A+ even though I didn't review. Edward and Tanya seem to be a couple now. People everywhere are talking about them, some happy…some angry. Edward's smile reached his eyes and I know in that moment, that he's happy with her around.

We didn't talk at Biology. I listened to my teacher's lesson more than usual. I don't know why but I think I'm mad at him. He made me wait at the parking lot for 2 hours and until today, he still didn't know what he did.

School Dismissal came and I hurried to get out of the school. I saw Tanya getting a ride with him and I didn't care. Well maybe, that's what I'm convincing myself. I took the school's bus today and got surprise by Jacob sitting there. He made me sit beside him and he looks so happy.

We chatted and it was a miracle, I forgot my entire bad mood thing today. He changed it into happy feeling. He asked for my number and I gave him what he wanted.

"Do you have a problem?"

"Huh? No, it was just the studies and stuffs"

"Oh ok, did you heard about Tanya and Edward? They just dated like yesterday and it looks like they'll be going to be a couple tomorrow" He laughed and I faked a laugh too.

"Wanna hang out?"

"When?" I asked.

"How about this Saturday? If you're free"

"Sure, where"

"Down to La Push"

"Oh cool, Hey Jake…gotta go! Bye"

"Bye"

I got out of the school bus and went inside the house. Mom is watching TV with kath.

"Hey bells"

"Hi mom"

"How's school?"

"The same"

"Hahaha, there's a burger at the dining table. If you want to eat snacks"

"Ok thanks"

"Hey is there something wrong?"

"Hmmm?"

"Bella"

"Mom I'm ok. Don't worry about me"

I told her and sneak out to eat the burger. After that, I went to my room and did my homework. Out of boredom, I went to our tree house. I watched a couple of DVD's and ate chocolate before I realized it was already dark. I climb down and started to walk to the house. I was about to get in my house when I heard laughing. I glanced from my back and saw Edward and Tanya together. They look drunk and Edward's taking her to me-and-edward's-tree-house. They didn't recognize me.

I frowned and run towards the house and went straight to my room. I even slammed the door, good thing no one minded to ask me what my problem is.

I'm full of anger at Edward. I know it's a silly thing but I and Ed promise each other that we will bring no one at the tree house. Only Alice was the first to visit but Tanya! Of all the people! HER!

I cried that night, getting all the anger and hurt out of my heart.

I promise myself I won't cry over Edward again, I'm crazy for letting my tears out because of him!

* * *

><p>Ring. Ring.<p>

I looked over the clock and it was 4 am. Grrr.

I answered my phone and it was Alice who called.

"Alice? Gosh! It's 4 in the morning and your still up and interrupting my sleep!"

She was crying so badly that I can't understand what she is saying.

"Whoah Alice relax, what is it?"

"Edward! We don't know where he is"

"What?"

I stood up and looked at my window. The tree house light was still open but the front house of alice was full of police cars.

"Mom went to check him yesterday but he wasn't there. She called his cell and he's not answering back. She went to the tree house but only Tanya sleeping is in there. We even went to your house and asked your mom if he's with you but he's not!"

"Alice, it's Edward. He's already grown-up. Who knows maybe he's with his friends and he's sleeping that's why he didn't called back"

"No Bella! I know my brother!"

"Okay, wait a minute. I'll go there"

I dressed up quickly changing to jeans and t-shirt. I went down and got surprised my mom and dad is awake.

"Bella, you already know?"

Dad asked me and I nodded.

"I'll be back"

I shouted at him when I was already outside. I went to Alice and told her relax.

"Can I borrow your car for a minute?"

"Why" She asked.

I just looked at her and she gave me her car keys.

I drove everywhere to the town. I don't know what I was doing but what I know now is to find Edward. I am almost getting to the path to the forest when I saw a black car bumped to a tree, some smoke coming from the engine.

I immediately parked Alice's car at the side and run towards the car. He was there and he got some blood on his head.

I called the Alice and the ambulance and told them where I saw him; they said they'll be here in a minute. I don't know what I should do!

Instead, I just get my handkerchief from my pocket and wiped his bloody face. He's unconscious which makes me more nervous but I could hear his breathing.

Unbelievably, I manage to get him out of his car and made him sit at the bench near Alice's car. I almost shouted with shock when his car exploded.

"OMG!"

I touched his cheek and in some reasons, he responded to it. Then he bent his face to slowly open his eyes and looked at me.

"Tanya" He whispered. I don't know what expression crossed my face but I composed it quickly into a small smile.

"Haha, It's bella" He smiled.

Then he closed his eyes again and rested his head at my shoulder. After minutes, the ambulance was already here and they stitch something on his head. Auntie Esme and the whole family arrived, Esme is crying but I can see the relief on her face.

"Thank you so much Bella. We don't know what we will do without you"

"Welcome Auntie, it's not that hard to find someone you already know" I smiled.

Suddenly Alice was at my side.

"Bella!" She hugged me and thanked me too.

"No problem Alice"

"Oh gosh!" She pulled from the hug and looked at me frowning.

"What?" I asked.

"You got blood all over your clothes!"

"It's nothing alright? Just get me home, I need sleep"

The fire truck came

And I went to the ambulance and left a note at Edward's hands. I know he might drop it but Esme saw it and smiled.

After that, Me and Alice decided to get out of the place.

While we're driving, she mumbled something to me.

"Did you know Tanya's parents are so upset at her. She's drunk when they went at the tree house"

I frowned. I glanced at the mirror and saw it was already 6 am. I groaned and Alice misunderstood that.

"Jealous?"

"Nope, it's just that…now, me and Edward's little own-tree-house is not a private thing anymore. All of them saw the inside!"

She laughed.

"It's a little cute to see you and my brother that sweet"

"What's sweet there?"

"You really love him. If you don't, you won't waste your time finding him and doing what you can to make him safe"

I didn't replied back.

"So? Your gonna tell him about the love thing?"

"NO ALICE! See, he really loves Tanya because when he opened his eyes earlier, he mumbled Tanya"

"Whatever" She whispered to herself.

"Thank you so much bella"

I went inside the house and my mom got shock.

"What happened?"

"Long story. I'm tired. But I did find him. I'm going to get some shower"

I hurried upstairs to my room to get some clothes. I showered and when I got out, I ate breakfast in a hurry and told them I'm going to school. They tried to convince me to stay and relax at the house but I insisted. Alice is also going to school and she gave me a ride. She told me he's already okay but he's admitted to the hospital for observations.

I sighed. Bad day. Ugh.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY HEY HEY! PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for the comments! Thanks! Love you all!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Little Sacrifices

_**I hurried upstairs to my room to get some clothes. I showered and when I got out, I ate breakfast in a hurry and told them I'm going to school. They tried to convince me to stay and relax at the house but I insisted. Alice is also going to school and she gave me a ride. She told me he's already okay but he's admitted to the hospital for observations.**_

_**I sighed. Bad day. Ugh.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Little Sacrifices**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I could hear someone talking in this room but I can't saw who it was. It's so black.

"When will he wake up?" A worrying voice spoke. After a few seconds, I recognized it was my mom, Esme. But it didn't make any sense, who is she talking about?

"I can't give you the exact time but I think he'll going to open his eyes today" Another unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Alright, Thank you Doctor" Mom replied. Doctor? Wait, what is he doing at my room?

I heard the door closed and my mom touched my cheek. I finally realized, my eyes are closed that's why I can't say anything. I opened my eyes and met my eyes almost-cry eyes.

"Oh Edward!" She hugged me and I saw the relief on her face.

"Mom, what happened to you?" I asked her.

"Honey, don't you remember anything last night?"

"Last night?" I asked her again.

"Well, this morning since it's in 3 am" She mumbled.

I frowned and then memories kept on going back to my mind.

"Oh" I silently said.

"I'm really glad your alright now. I've been worried the whole morning! Never put me on that again!" She scowled and I laughed silently.

"Yes mom, I'm sorry"

"Do you want to explain to me what happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it" I muttered and looked away. I saw the room, it's different.

"Well your Dad is very upset. He's not going to buy you another car if you won't explain it to him"

"I Know"

"Well I'd better go home, I'll be back after I cooked" She started to leave.

"Mom where am i?" I asked her.

"At the hospital honey, just call me or your siblings when you needed anything. We'll be here"

She gave me the remote control so I won't get bored being alone here.

"Oh and Bella wanted to give you something" She gave me a letter, well a note.

When she left, I opened it.

_Edward,_

_I'm so disappointed with you._

_Don't get drunk when you can't handle yourself._

_I'm going to visit you this afternoon after school._

_B._

I almost smile for no reason, maybe because…after all that happened to her yesterday with the guy he like, she still cares for me.

When my mom came back, I ate the lunch she bought. She said the doctor is going to check me up so they'll know if I needed to stay here or have some rest at home.

About 2 am, the doctors checked me up. They told me that they didn't see any injuries and blood clots in my head which is good. They also told me by tomorrow morning, I can go home.

I sighed. I'm like Bella; I don't like being stuck up in a hospital. Our only difference is, she hated needles which is hilarious.

I don't really want to think of what happened this morning but Bella's face when she touched my cheek is something that my mind doesn't want to forget.

Brrr. Edward! You should be thinking of your girlfriend not bestfriend!

Now what? What would I do for Tanya to forgive me?

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

When me and Alice arrived at school, I was surprised by so many people girls approaching Alice and me.

They all talked all at once.

"_OH BELLA! Thank you for saving my Edward!"_ A blonde girl spoke.

"_Alice that's so sweet of you to cry!"_ Alice glared at the girl but the girl seems like she didn't care.

"_Oh and bella? Wanna have lunch with us today?"_

"_You're our new bestfriend now!"_

They didn't stop and I knew I'm going to be late if I stayed here for more than 5 minutes. Alice tugged me to class, making all the girls to walk away. They can't be inside the room without a shout from my professor.

It's hilarious. How does all this girl knew about what happened this morning?

Lunch. I groaned, for sure….girls will going to get me to be on their group for Edward to be with them.

But before I went inside the cafeteria, Jessica held my wrist and led me to an empty room.

"Geeh Jessica, cut it out!" I told her and she did. I could feel my wrist is hurt.

"Shut up Bella! How can you even do that?" It was Tanya who is speaking now, no shouting.

"Do what?" I asked her. I can't even remember anything I did to her?

She slapped me. I froze, what was that? I glared at her.

"SHIT TANYA! WHAT DID I DO?" I shouted at her and she slapped me again.

"Don't you dare shout at me like that!" She shouted at my face.

"Then tell me what did I do?"

"Don't play numb! Why did you save Edward?"

That didn't make any sense to me.

"Do you want Edward to die?" I asked her, my voice sounded like she was insane.

"Not really but I should be the one who saved him!"

My cheeks are now red by her 2 slaps but I ignored it.

"But your parents took you home!"

"Duh bella, you should waited for me!"  
>"If I did that, your boyfriend must be in a funeral parlor now! Your really don't know what happened, isn't? It was only a matter of seconds when I pulled him out of his car and it exploded!" I told her and she frowned.<p>

"It was the popularity right? It's not Edward!" She defended herself by saying those words.

"THE HELL I CARE ABOUT THE POPULARITY! He's your boyfriend! Can't you just be grateful I saved him for you?" I shouted at her and a slap came to my face. I almost cried, it hurts badly.

Then she pulled my hair. I was crying now.

"Tanya stop it! PLEASE!" I shouted at her but she was laughing. Jessica helped her pull my hair.

"Tanya stop it!" I heard a pixie voice at the door. Unbelievable, they dropped their hands from my hair. It's Alice. I was now sitting at the floor, looking like a mess. I am crying, my face, my wrist and my hair hurts.

"What are you doing here?" Tanya asked her in an angel voice.

"What are you doing here?" Alice returned the question to her.

"None of your business" Tanya mumbled.

"Fine but I think it is Edward's business to know this, right?" Alice slowly said and I heard a gasp from Tanya. Then she was on her knees.

"ALICE PLEASE! DON'T! I WAS JUST…PLEASE!" She begged to Alice and I can't believe on this. Why is she on her knees? Begging to Edward's sister? Did she really like Edward?

I felt a sudden hurt again but I conquered it. I just can't believe this.

"No Tanya! You've been a bitch to Bella all the time and I fought the urge to tell him because he will haunt you! And today, what you did was out of the line!" Alice spat at her and Tanya cried.

What? Am I dreaming? There's no way this is happening.

"Give me one good reason why should I shut up" Alice told her and went to pick me up. After I stood up, Tanya spoke.

"Because I'm promising you I won't hurt bella anymore. Never. I'm sorry. Just don't tell Edward please"

Alice looked at me for confirmation and I nodded. If I didn't, Tanya will kill me.

"Okay but in one condition" Alice said. Tanya simply smiles by the approval of her request.

"Anything" Tanya spoke.

"If you ever hurt my brother and especially my bestfriend Bella, I will tell Edward or I'll hurt you!" Alice said those with a very strange scary face that you'll have no choice but to agree.

"I promise"

Alice didn't say anything; she just led me out of this room.

"We should eat" She mumbled and combed my hair using her hand to fix it.

"I'm not hungry"

I wiped the tears on my face so that no one will saw what happened to me.

"You have to" Alice muttered.

"No, can we go to Edward?" I asked her and she smiled.

She's very useful when you needed to ditch school. She spoke directly to the principal on what happened this morning and that I have a headache. The principal advised me to rest.

We went to the hospital and got surprised that Alice won't come.

"Alice why?" I asked her frowningly.

"Because you're the only one that got allowed to get ditch by. I'm not" She said.

"Oh well, you don't have to pick me up you know"

"Okay" Then she drove away.

I walked inside the hospital and asked the nurse for Edward' room.

Level 7 room 5. When I got there, I knocked twice. It is Esme who opened it and I smiled.

"Oh bella! Good thing you're here! I'm going to go at my doctor for my regular check up. He's sleeping and I was wondering if you could stay here for a while"

"How long will you be gone?" I asked her, if I got home so late, my parents might be worried.

"About four hours. I'll also go home"

"Uhmm, I don't know. My parents might-" But she cut me off quickly.

"I'll tell them"

"Okay then" I smiled and told her goodbye.

I closed the door, I saw Edward sleeping like an angel. I sat beside his bed and involuntarily put my hands on his cheek. His hands held it and I froze.

Is he awake?

Then he chuckle, but he's still closing his eyes.

"Edward!" I told him and he immediately sat, looking at me.

"Hi" His face is just an inches from mine. Good thing he suddenly rested his head at my shoulder.

"Whoah brain freeze"

"Huh?" I asked him and laughed.

"Just kidding" He also laughed.

He hugged me closer and I could feel the blush on my face. Good thing he can't see it, Bad thing I could feel his breath at my neck.

"Thank you" He simply said. But it was pure of sweetness, well maybe that's what I think.

"Anytime" I whispered.

"Your early"

"Oh so you read my note?"

"Yep" He said popping the "p"

He touched my hand and played with it.

"How did you know I'm in there?"

"I don't really know" I quietly said.

"How did you know I'm missing? I mean, my parents said I am but I wasn't"

"What are you talking about Edward Cullen?"

"Just answer mine first"

"Ok, so Alice called me while I am sleeping. I freak out when I heard her crying. I borrowed her car and drove anywhere the wheels will go until i'm almost out of the town when I saw your black car bumped at a tree"

"How did you saw a black car?" He teased.

"Haha Edward. There's a smoke"

"Oh. Well, why did you tried to find me? Instead of sleeping back?"

He sounded very interested.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I waited for Bella's answer, Out of boredom, I smelled her hair. It's strawberry, i like it.

And after minutes, I jokingly kissed her neck for her to speak.

She pulled out and looked surprise.

I laugh at her and explained, I thought she's sleeping.

"Well?" I asked her again and she looked down.

"Of course I care about you. You're my bestfriend" I didn't know why but I felt happy hearing that from her.

I looked at her eyes and realized it was pinkish, like she just finished crying. Her cheeks are red but not because of her blush. I took her hand and she flinched. I looked at it and saw some red marks like someone held it tight. And her hair, it looks like she comb it but not enough. Someone hurt her.

"Bella" I didn't know why but I'm feeling angry.

"Yes?" She spoke with curious eyes.

"What happened?"

"Huh?" She asked.

"What happened at you? Did someone hurt you?" I frowned and she looked down again.

She didn't answer my question.

"Bella, look at me"

I put both my hands at her face and she did looked at me.

"Who made you cry? Please, I'm begging you, for once…tell me"

I could see in her eyes that she's struggling. Like she wanted to cry but she's stopping it. Like she wanted to speak but she's biting her down lip.

"If you really trust me, you'll tell me" And those words made those tears run from her eyes. She cried and hid her face at my shoulder. I hugged her tightly. This is the first time she cried like this. Maybe not just because of what happened to her but there's something more. Then she pulled away from the hug and wiped the tears using her hand.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't" She looked down again.

"Bella, I understand if you don't want to tell me. Just know that I'm always here when you needed someone" I promised her and she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I wanted to tell you everything but if I did, I'll regret every single word and you too" She told me honestly.

"I know Bella, Don't worry" She sighed.

"I just wish…I wish you wouldn't let anyone hurt you. It hurts me too" She looked at my eyes and almost smile.

"Why would it hurt you?"

"Because you're my bestfriend" I mumbled and I didn't know if I am right, I saw her face turn into a sad face then back into smiling one.

"You know I'm kinda mad at you" She's smiling but I could see a small pain on her eyes.

"For what?" I asked her, I can't remember what I did.

"For making me wait for you for two hours yesterday at the school's parking lot and I end up walking. You didn't even answered my calls and texts" She pouted.

"But i.."

"So, are you ever going to tell me what happened?" She suddenly changed subject.

"I…ok so let's start at the parking lot. Tanya pulled me to my car and told me to drive, that we are going somewhere. I told her I still have to pick you up to your house but she said Alice will going to do that. So I drove to her friend's house, I suppose. She gets my phone and didn't turn it back to me that night. Her friends told me to drink some beers and I drank one. She's so having fun drinking too and I drink more than 7, I think-" She frowned at that but didn't spoke.

"-ok so, I saw her getting drunk and I'm a little worried. She got mad at me for stopping her but she slept at my car. I can't get her home to her house or her parents will be mad. So I decided to let her sleep at our tree-house. When we got there, she keeps on laughing. When we were inside the tree-house, she told me she hates me and that she'll break up with me. She will, if I don't go out of the room. And so I did, but I don't want my parents to know I'm quite drunk. I drove anywhere; I don't know where I should go until I remember you, our meadow. I drove to the forest but I am drunk and I got dizzy. I end up bumped at a tree, my head bumped at the hand wheel and I became unconscious"

I stopped for a while, trying to remember.

"Then I felt your hands at my face, I leaned on it, thinking it was Tanya. Stupid me, she's angry at me. I smiled when you said it's bella then I woke up this morning. The end."

She didn't showed any emotion on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

So he's thinking of me that's why he went to the meadow, causing him to bump his car? He's still looking at me, and I guess, he's waiting for me to say something.

I have to make sure I heard the same thing.

"Edward, why are you going to our meadow?"

We discovered that when we were 13. It was perfect.

"Because every time I went there, I could feel you. I mean, whenever I'm with you, you control my feelings. You calm me. I'm lucky I'm your bestfriend" He smiled and chuckled. Aww...that makes my heart flutter. He's really sweet.

"You should have went back home and knock on me"

"What if it was your parents?"

"Then knock on the door of my terrace"

"What if Tanya saw that? She'll be jealous"

Oh Tanya.

"Ok I understand"

"You know I owe you" He muttered.

"Huh?"

"If it weren't you, I'm dead" I flinched at his words but felt a relief that I saved him.

"No worries"

Out of boredom, I took my camera and take pictures of us. We laughed and laughed. Every time he laughs, I can't help but stare or laugh back.

This is what I want for him, him to be happy. If I ruined his relationship with Tanya, he'll be sad. And I don't want that.

The red cheeks are gone now, even the red marks at my wrist.

Our last picture that day before Esme returns, is his arms around mine…both of us smiling, like we don't have any problems. I'm enjoying this moment and so is he.

* * *

><p><strong>Xoxo, ok so I know I'm not good at grammar thing. Sorry!<strong>

**But I do hope, you like this chapter.**

**Lemme know by reviewing. **

**Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10 Edward's Family

_**Our last picture that day before Esme returns, is his arms around mine…both of us smiling, like we don't have any problems. I'm enjoying this moment and so is he.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Edward's Family**

* * *

><p>"Bella?" I heard Edward's mom said as she opened the door.<p>

"In here" I replied at her.

"Oh thank you for staying here How's Edward" She asked as she noticed Edward sleeping.

"He's alright but the nurse has to put him to rest"

"So what did you did here?"

"Mostly I talk to him with stuffs. And yeah, we took pictures out of boredom"

She laughed quietly at that as she sit at the chair.

"Come on, He's not going to wake up in hours, I have to make sure you go home safely" She stood up and held her car keys.

"Oh no, no. I'm completely fine, no need to drive me. I'll just walk" I immediately stopped her from walking out of this room

"Honey, It's almost dark"

"There's nothing bad that's going to happen to me in this small town" I muttered.

"I'm not going to relax until I know your really fine. I'll call Alice" She demanded and I just sighed. There's nothing I can do or say when my Aunt is acting like Alice.

I heard her talking at the phone, I silently walked to Edward's and kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to go home now. See you at your house tomorrow" I whispered at his ears even though I know he won't hear it since he's sleeping.

"Ready?" Esme said and I nodded.

"You know I don't like Tanya" She silently said when we were at the elevator.

"Hmm?"

"I don't like that girl for my son. She's a bad influence"

"Me either" She looked at me with curious expression. Oops.

"Why don't you like her too?"

"First of all, I never got used of Edward's attention not on mine-" She chuckled but I continued "and also, because of Tanya, he was nearly dead" I shivered at the thought.

"I know, exactly. He's so drown to her"

"Why don't you tell him to stay away from her?" I asked her as the elevator door opened.

"I can't tell my son what to do, I never did. He's old enough to make decisions for himself and I can't tell a person to love someone I want" She is right, I can't tell Edward to love me, to feel the same way I did.

"You know Bella, if I have the choice to decide here, I'll choose you" We were almost out of the hospital's door when she said that.

"Why?" I asked her curiously. What's on me that Tanya doesn't have? I mean she's blonde and I'm not. She's sexy, fully shaped body and I'm not.

"I know you since you were a kid. You and Edward knew each other, I feel comfortable with you. I know you won't hurt my son and vice versa. But I guess friendship is the only thing about the two of you"

"Thorough" I mumbled. Few seconds later, Alice came.

"Hey mommy!" She's too hyper today that she immediately run towards her mom just to hug her.

"Hey baby"

"Ok mom, I'll be back"

"Be safe with the driving stuffs ok?"

"Yes mom" I sat beside her as she started the engine. After minutes, we were already outside of my house.

"Thanks for the ride Al"

"So, what happened? I mean, with you and my brother"

"Nothing exciting. I'm relieved he's alright now"

"Hey, I'll pick you up tomorrow k?"

"Sure"

"Bells?" My dad spoke when he heard the door opened. They never locked the door when they are here. Wonder why.

"Hey Dad"

"How's Edward?" He asked, never looking at me. He was watching a baseball game as Kath drew kids stuff at the table.

"He's fine. Oh god! Kath stop that" Kath looked at me and laughed.

"What's she doing?" Dad asked as I cleaned up Kath's mess.

"Gosh Dad! She's coloring and drawing some stuff at our table! Didn't you notice?"

"Guess not" He silently mumbled. He's too busy watching the game.

"Where's mom?"

"Kitchen" As always, mom is experimenting on recipes. She's a good cook but not so great. She studied culinary last vacation because she said Kath might need it.

"Mom" I mumbled as I sat at the dining table. Kath is running all along and I just ignored her.

"Hey Bella, how's Edward?" I almost laughed out loud, she asked the same as Dad.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, uhmm he's pretty ok. Just some sleep needed I guess" I told her.

Few minutes later, Kath got tired and sat beside me.

"Wash your hands first" She nodded and went to wash her hands. When she came back, the food is already set up at the table. Mom called Dad and finally he went to eat with us.

We talked about a few things, not minding Rosalie. I didn't even care where she is, for all I know she doesn't care to be in this family too.

After eating, I volunteered on washing the dished but mom said no. She said she's the mother and she wanted to act as one. I just laughed at her and pulled kath with me. I took bath of her and made her ready for sleep. After she slept, I showered and read school books. I ditched school this afternoon, I have to cope with the studies or I'll fail quizzes and exams. After 2 hours of studying, I decided to sleep earlier now.

Before I closed my eyes, my phone buzzed. Someone texted me.

_Hey Bella, it's me Jacob. I was just wondering if this Saturday's plan still on? Text back anytime you want. Anyway, In case you're going to sleep early, just wanna say Goodnight. Sweet Dreams :_

What? What Saturday plan? I quickly reviewed the past days and I suddenly remembered when he asked me to go to La Push when we were at the school bus. Geeh. Should I say yes it's still on? Or not? I mean, how about Edward? Okay. Calm bella, you still have a day to think about it. Tomorrow, Friday.

"Bella honey, you have to get up or you'll be late" I groaned as I heard my mom knock on my door. I looked over the clock and she was right.

"Crap!" I quietly told myself for her not to hear it.

"Alright mom"

I quickly went to shower and to dress myself. When I got down, I was surprise Rosalie is sitting at the table. It was the first time she joined us.

"Morning" I told everyone and they smiled except Rosalie.

"Morning Bella" Kath said and bite a bacon.

"So how's study Bella? Haven't heard anything about it" Dad asked me after I chewed the bacon.

"Pretty well. I'm having problems with Biology" I admitted.

"Why? Your always perfect at it" Mom muttered.

"I understood the lesson because Edward repeated it and discussed it to me more clearly, I really hate Biology. And now, he's kinda not okay, I have to deal it myself"

"Well I hope you cope up without him" Mom said.

"It's great. I mean, I don't think I'll fail it" I told her confidently.

"What's good with that?" Everyone of us looked at Rose who is glaring at me.

"Of course it's a good thing Rose, Bella still managed to keep her grades A+" I smiled at that but Rose frowned.

I took a sip of the chocolate drink, yum. My favorite!

"How about you Rose?" Dad asked.

She stood up and put her plates at the sink.

I heard her say something unintelligible like my parents are insulting her for asking that question. Dad and Mom stood up to go talk to Rose.

"Where are they going?" Katherine asked me.

"Don't mind them, they'll be back. Finish?" I asked her and she nodded. We both brushed our teeth upstairs because I don't want her to hear how my parents shout at my older sister.

"Kath, stay here okay? Wait for mom. I got to go. Bye" I told her when we were at the living room. I kissed her forehead and went outside.

Just in time! Alice is already getting out of the cullen's garage.

"Morning Al!" I don't know why but I'm too hyper too, just like her.

"Morning Bells, you look happy?"

"Maybe"

She laughed. I sat beside her at the car.

"What does that even mean?" She asked.

"I really don't know. I guess your mood effects me sometimes" We both laughed and talk on our way to school.

"How's Edward?"

"Sleeping at his room. The hospital let him out at exactly 3:00 am which is hilarious!"

"Oh, mind me going to your house this afternoon?"

"Of course! I think he needs someone like you" She smiled and I didn't replied.

"So you available this Saturday?" She asked me when we were almost at the school's parking lot.

"I don't know. Jacob asked me out"

"You said yes?" She chuckled.

"Yep but he asked me again on the phone, telling me if the plan is still up and I don't know!"

"Gah! Bella, just go! It's not like a date, wait! Is it?"

"No! His family knows mine so I guess just a friendly stuff"

"That's date" She mumbled.

"No" She chuckled and let the subject drop.

When we were already at the school, she immediately told me goodbye and run towards Jasper.

"Hey Jazz" I shouted at him. He smiled and got back to staring at Alice.

Love. I wish I had one.

School past like a blur. I immediately understood new lessons, got perfect scores at quizzes and what a miracle! I answered a question from Biology.

I saw Jessica once, I think she wanted to punch me but Tanya stopped her. Tanya smiled at me and walk out of the way.

It's amazing how she changed for Edward, I mean, I didn't know she love Edward back. Thanks to Alice, I discovered that and Tanya stopped being such a bully at me.

PE is awesome, Mike finally understood I don't like him much and he went to give his attention to Jessica. Eew but I'm glad at them.

I went to the parking lot after school dismissal and got relieved that Alice is waiting at me. She smiled hugely as she saw me. She clapped her hands and I can't help but laugh. She's such a baby.

"So plans this afternoon is stay with my brother right?" She teased me when she is already driving.

"Yes Alice"

She laughed and drove faster.

I put my bags first at my room, changed to t-shirt and told mom about it. She nodded.

"I don't know if I'm going to eat dinner here, I'm sure Esme is going to ask me to eat there, mom"

"Sure, sure. Have fun"

I left my mom playing with Kath.

Rosalie is upstairs but I didn't mind to tell her, Dad is still at work.

Just like before, Alice is already at the gate before I even click the door bell.

Esme smiled when she saw me, and just as what I expected, she offered me to eat dinner there. I told her yes and Alice got so happy again.

"Come on! Come on!" She tugged me to go upstairs to Edward's room.

"Ok alice! Chillax!"

I knock in front of the door and Edward shouted to come in, Alice…the laughing Alice run towards her room.

Crazy. I went inside and saw him at his bed holding a remote. Once he saw me, he smiled.

"Bella" He silently mumbled.

"Edward" I replied and sat at the couch.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just visiting you. Wanted to make sure your really alright"

"Everyone's babying me!" He muttered and chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Mom gave me this breakfast in bed, Dad went here this morning telling me he's going to buy me a new car, Alice keeps on looking at me..which is hilarious. You know"

"Okay…what do I have to do with that?" I asked him, still not getting his point.

"You visited me a couple of times like today"

"Excuse me? I just visited you twice"

"My point is Alice must told you I'm alright, you didn't believe her?"

"Ok I understand. You don't want me here?" I asked him, hiding all the sadness in my face.

"No! no! That's not it. Look forget about it, sorry!"

"You must hit your head pretty hard Edward. Your insane!" He rolled his eyes and laughed silently.

"Haha, Hey sit here…your too far to make a conversation" He smiled and sat at the bed beside him.

"How's school?" He asked.

"Unbelievable" I muttered.

"How's so?"

"Because the bullies got tired of bullying me"

"Good! I'm relieved nothing bad happened to you when I can't protect you" I blushed at that, good thing he's looking at the TV, he didn't saw that.

"Yeah I guess" I simply mumbled.

He is watching Fast and Furious 5, making me stop talking and watched.

Then later on, I felt his arms around me.

I looked at him and he smiled. Fine, Enjoy it Bella…don't stop him!

"I'm going back to school tomorrow" He said.

"Good. Glad your okay now"

"Any plans on Saturday?"

"I think I have to hang out with Jacob"

I felt him shrugged and I looked at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"He offered it and I said yes. Besides, I'm bored"

"Oh okay, where?"

"La push"

He didn't reply and I guess it's time for the change topic.

"Any plans with Tanya?"

He frowned.

Oops, bad thing Bella! Such an idiot to talk about her.

"Haven't called her yet. I didn't know if she's mad or something"

Before I can reply back, Alice came with a frown on her face.

"What Alice?" Edward asked and pulled his arms around me.

"Tanya's here. Bella, you should come with me. I think it would be a bad thing for you to be seen with Edward at his room"

"Oh yeah"

I stood up but Edward grabbed my wrist, sliding me back to him.

"You won't go anywhere right?"

"Yep, I'll be with Alice. Good luck with the talk" I faked a smile and kissed his cheek.

Me and Alice run towards her room before we heard Tanya's footsteps on the stairs.

"I hate her" Alice mumbled.

"Alice, you have to forgive her and forget everything"

"Bella! I'm not an angel like you! I just hate her even if she didn't do anything bad to me! She bullied you! I don't want a sister-in-law like her!"

I sighed and went downstairs with her. We talked with Esme while she's cooking and she joked that she wishes the two will never be back again.

I just laughed at her and tasted the food.

"Wow, it's perfect" I mumbled.

"Thank you Bella! Can you ask Tanya and Edward to get down here and eat dinner with us?"

"Sure"

I went upstairs alone thinking if I'm going to ruin their moment. So I decided to listen first, I leaned my ear at the door.

"_Thank you Tanya, I didn't know you can forgive me at all"_ I heard Edward said.

"_No Edward, thank you. I'm such a bitch! It's all my fault. I'm sorry"_ Then there's a kiss I heard. I immediately pulled away, tears on my eyes.

Fuck bella, stop that! I composed myself again and knocked.

Tanya opened it with a poker face.

"Yes?"

"Uhmm, Esme wanted to tell you two to eat dinner with us"

"We'll be there" She smiled and closed the door.

I went downstairs and sat beside Alice, Carlisle is already there. After a few seconds, Edward and Tanya came down.

I can see in Carlisle's face that he didn't like Tanya too but he didn't say anything.

Tanya started to eat when Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Prayer first?" I heard alice chuckled and I stomped on her foot. That made her look at me with smiling face.

I saw Tanya's face. It's like she wanted to kill Alice and on the same time, hid her face for the embarrassment.

"Edward lead the prayer" Esme said.

"Dear Lord, Thank you for these foods, for family…for friends"

We ate after that, Carlisle and Esme keeps on talking. Asking Alice's grades and mine then he went to ask Edward.

"Edward, when do you plan on going back to school?"

"Tomorrow" He smiled and looked at Tanya.

"Tanya Denali right?" Carlisle asked her.

"Yes sir" Sir? Haha.

"No need for the sir, call me carlisle" Alice laughed and I looked at her. She stopped and continued eating.

"Oh"

"What's your family business?"

"My Dad is a business man, I don't know what's the exact job. My mom is a housewife"

"Any siblings?"

"I have none" Figures.

"How about school?" Oh no. I know uncle Carlisle likes smart students with high grades. The reason Edward is studying very well.

"I'm having difficulties. But I'm studying very well"

Good thing, Carlisle seemed to notice Tanya's so ashamed at everything. He let it drop and smiled. We all continued to eat and I offered to clean the dishes.

"Thank you bella! I still have to do laundry this night" Esme said.

"No problem, I'm used to clean the Cullen's dishes when I'm bored" They all laughed even Tanya.

I stood up and got all the plates, Carlise, Alice and Esme went out of the kitchen.

"Bella, I'll do it" Tanya said and I can't help but to look at her, making sure she's not joking.

"I'm alright" I replied.

"No Tanya, you're my guest" Edward said.

Yeah, and I'm not? Hmmp.

"I want to do it" Tanya demanded.

"Fine, but I'll help you"

"Ok, I'll leave both of you here, enjoy" I told them.

"Are you going home?" Edward said.

I guess.

"Yeah, thanks for the dinner. Tell your mom thank you, bye" I said, not meeting his eyes.

I walked out of the room and hugged Alice. When I'm already at home, I went straight to my room and surfed the internet.

I called Jacob.

_B: Hey Jake, sorry for not replying. Uhmm, I already said yes so Saturday's plan is still on._

After a few seconds, he replied.

_J: That's cool Bells, Gonna pick you up 4 pm?_

_B: sure_

After a few hours, I finally decided to go sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are awesome!<strong>

**Hey, if you like, go read my bestfriend's story, SECRET IDENTITY.**

**It's on my profile - favorite stories.**

**Thanks for reading this, I'll update as soon as I can!**


	11. Chapter 11 Something changed

_**J: That's cool Bells, Gonna pick you up 4 pm?**_

_**B: sure**_

_**After a few hours, I finally decided to go sleep.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Something changed**

* * *

><p>"Bella get up and eat with us" Someone said at my door before my clock rings, wait a minute! WAS THAT ROSE? I mean my sister ROSALIE? Eat with us? She's going to eat breakfast with us for the 2nd time?<p>

What's happening with her? Not that I wanted to complain. She never ate breakfast with us since the grade 2 incident. It's something we don't talk about anymore, the reason she became this screwed up girl.

When I was in Grade 2, Rose got her first boyfriend namely Danielle. We use to be close that time, telling each other secret especially our crushes. Mom never knew that guy; I mean…rose is kind of afraid that my mom will tear those two apart, which is right. I'm Grade 2, of course I'm a kid before, and I made a decision I still regret until now. What was it? I just told my mom everything I know. The night Rose told me she had her first kiss, I freaked out. My mom said it was bad! I didn't know! My mom grounded rose for a year which made my sister mad at me, maybe more than mad.

Yeah, yeah I know. I'm a cruel person. But even after mom already let Rose to have a boyfriend, and now she have Emmett, I still don't get the point why Rose is acting like a big cruel sister to me.

And suddenly, for the first time, she didn't shout at me or sounded mad. Is she on drugs? Maybe no.

I immediately showered and dressed to black jeans and as usual, hoodie. Black and violet sneakers will be cool too.

When I went downstairs, Rose smiled at me. Seriously? This makes me shiver. Maybe a good soul went to Rose's body. I sat at the usual seat then realized everybody is smiling, even my little sister Kath who I knew never know what is happening. The hell? What's wrong with my family? The smiling part lasted for 10 minutes while they're eating. So I decided to ask.

"What's with the smiling thing?" I asked and they all looked up.

"Aren't you happy I finally decided to change?" Rose said.

"Change?"

"Yes, be a good person, not a screwed up girl"

I thought at that for a moment.

"So does that mean you already forgave me?" I asked her, suddenly hoping she didn't heard. What if she said no.

"I've never been angry with you"

"Huh? Then why did you acted like you are"

" I'll explain later" She smiled and ate.

I glanced involuntarily at my watch and saw I only had 30 minutes before classes start. I ate faster and put my plate at the sink.

Dad saw me and realized the time. He stood up and brushed his teeth while I picked my bag upstairs. I brushed my teeth after Rosalie.

We all went to car's dad and I waved Kath and mom goodbye. Good thing my mom decided to be a house wife more now. She didn't go with Dad for businesses anymore.

I texted Alice the moment I saw her car is still at their house.

_Al, I had a ride with Dad today so don't wait for me. See you at school. Love B._

"What were you saying back there Rose?" I asked her when she stopped texting too.

She spoke like she didn't know Dad was there, driving the car.

"Daniel is my crush, we never been together"

"Huh? That didn't make sense, you told me-" I tried to explain but she cut me off.

"I told you a lie bells, I just got jealous that you have Edward as a bestfriend, and I never had a bestfriend before. Then when I saw Daniel, I thought you'll get jealous I have more than a bestfriend. Daniel never likes me, nor talked to me. I was just a little mad at you because you told mom"

"So you mean the kiss is not true?"

"Of course! My first boyfriend, first kiss is Emmett"

Dad laughed and I laughed too.

"That's cool"

"Haha yeah, so who's yours?"

"I have none"

Rose shivered.

"I thought Edward" I wish he is.

"Rose, you know he's only my best friend and nothing more"

"Ohh"

"Anyway stop with this entire love thing…ahaha, I'm really glad you're not a little mad at me anymore" I smiled at her and she did too.

"Dad I can't go home early, project thing" Rosalie said and Dad nodded.

"School" She groaned and I can't help but laugh too.

"You girls have fun" Dad said as we get out of the car.

"Thanks Dad"

"See yah later Bells" Rose said as she went to the other side of the school.

I run towards the locker to get some of the books, good thing I still have 3 minutes before Mr. Harry went to the math class. I run to my room and the luck was at my side, I didn't trip or something and Mr. Harry is late.

Math is such an easy subject, quiz perfect! I smiled at myself.

Trigonometry, easy as a cake!

English, 100 in recitation!

Yeah I rock today! I wonder why? Maybe because it's Friday, wait what's with Friday? Nothing. Haha

Lunch, I wanted to skip it for a moment. Sitting with Edward and Tanya, who I always expect being cozy, is awkward. I mean, Jasper and Alice, a couple, is sitting on my left while Edward and Tanya, a couple too, at my right. And now, Emmett and Rose is going to be there too. Seriously? Wonder where is Jacob.

"Hey" I gasped. Just after I thought where Jacob is, he's now standing beside me.

"Hi Jake, how are yah"

"Great" He smiled.

"So I thought you like Tanya and suddenly she was taken, that must be a hurtful thing for you" I told him as we went to the counter to pick food.

"So I thought you like Edward and suddenly he was taken, that must be a hurtful thing for you" He told me jokingly.

"Haha Jacob, what makes you think I like Edward?" I asked him.

"What makes you think I like Tanya?"

"You dirty danced with her, remember?" I reminded him.

"Not because I dirty danced with Tanya means I like her, it's called whatever thing"

"Ok, your turn, answer my question" I told him as I pick pizza and pay.

"Because I know the way you look at him"

I suddenly thought, am I that obvious?

"Ridiculous" I muttered.

"Maybe I'm wrong" He said to himself laughing silently.

I invited him to sit beside me and he nodded smiling hugely. Edward glared at him; he never likes him.

"Hey" Jacob all of them as we sat down.

They all replied hi or hello's even Tanya. Only Edward didn't.

"So you and Black now?" Edward asked me smilingly. He's faking it…

"Nope. I just invited him to sit over since you guys are friends with him"

"Hell yeah!" Emmett said and everyone looked at our table.

"Dude, you have to put your voice a little bit low" Jake said and we all laughed.

"Hey, Jacob…any plans tomorrow? Wanna hang out with us?" I looked at Alice with complete are-you-crazy look. She knows about my plan with Jacob. Is she forgetful now?

"I actually have a visitor tomorrow so no, thanks" He smiled politely and looked at me. I chuckled, visitor? Haha.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward looked at me and Jacob and I couldn't help but to look back, to his expression. He stared at me and I really wanted to look away but his eyes held mine, he almost looked sad. That has nothing to do with me and jacob's hang out right?

Then Tanya said something and I dropped my eye to my food, my long hair covering both sides of my face, making a curtain from everyone.

I ate silently while they chatted for minutes then bell rang and I stood up. I told everyone goodbye, see yah later. Tanya walked with her girls, Jessica and Lauren outside the cafeteria before I did. It was only me and Edward and Jacob who is still here and I guess Jake's still waiting for me to get out. I smiled at him and started walking when Edward caught my hand. I stopped walking but he didn't, he pulled me and I don't have a choice but to walk with him, I could feel Jacob staring at my back; people might think we're holding hands! But that's okay. No it's not! He's taken! People might think I'm a slut or something! Grr. I shivered from that thought. And Edward pretended like he didn't felt me shivered.

I walked silently with him, thinking why he suddenly held hands with me. He should know he already had a girlfriend, duh.

People stared at us when we entered the room, possibly because of these hands. They knew about Tanya and Edward. I just sighed.

When we sat at our seats at the back corner, I was relieved he finally stopped to hold my hands. I wanted to ask him why he did that, not that I complained, but he just stared at the blackboard as the teacher entered.

Today, we had to use a microscope with our partners, thanks to our teacher; I finally have an excuse to silently talk to him.

For once, he didn't talk to me; he just pushed the microscope to mine. I frowned, what is his problem?

I looked at the microscope and had a hard time figuring out if my answer is right. I'm so not into biology! Of all the subjects!

Then he gets the microscope and looked at it, after seconds, he is already writing his answer at the paper sheet.

I wish he tell me the answer. And he did, not tell anyway but he just gave me his papers.

I copied his answer, which is far from mine, and after I'm done…I wrote a note at another paper.

_B: Why are you not talking to me? Anything alright?_

I gave him his paper sheet along with my note. Later on, he handed me back the note.

_E: Because there's nothing to talk about. Yes, everything is okay._

_B: You're acting weird_

_E: Maybe weird for you but not for me_

_B: Fine, I know you want me not to be your best friend anymore that's why you don't want to tell me what's your problem or why are you acting weird._

I handed him the note and suddenly he looked at me, eyes hurt by my words.

Seriously? Now this is all my fault?

"I didn't meant that. I told you, I don't have any problem" He whispered for the teacher not to hear us.

"You acted weird, all of a sudden you didn't talk to me" I didn't want to tell him the whole holding hand thing.

"Tell me something, why are you really going out with Jacob? I mean date him. Of all person?"

He asked me, staring at my eyes.

What does Jacob have to do with this? My head popped up on something, he's jealous. No, no no no! He can't be…he'll never will. I sighed and answered him.

"It's not a date, besides I told you I'm bored and I think there's nothing wrong with Jacob"

"You didn't know him" He said.

"And you do?"

He didn't answer my question; instead he told me another thing.

"I'm sorry for all the weirdness, maybe I'm just tired. Stitches hurt" He told me, looking down at his paper.

I suddenly remembered about the incident, and he just wanted to be at school to be with Tanya…and I felt guilty for pushing this conversation just to know the reason why he is acting weird.

"No sorry, okay?" I smiled and he did too but it didn't touch his eyes.

We didn't talk anymore about that, after biology; Edward just squeezed my hand and went to the other side of the building while I went to PE.

Coach said pool so I have to swim today, which makes me annoyed. Of all the days, why now! Good thing I know how to swim and I passed today's exam.

After school hours, Edward offered to take me home…saying Tanya has plans with her girls. I nodded because he is in a good mood.

Later on, while he's driving, he suddenly spoke.

"So what are you going to do with Jake tomorrow?" He asked me, sounding curious.

"I don't know really" I honestly told him and he laughed.

"Figures"

"huh?" I asked him.

"There's nothing you can do with someone who is like him"

I scowled at him and that only made him laugh more.

I don't want this Jacob talk when I'm with him so I decided to change the subject.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Just hang out at house. It makes me sad I can't have you tomorrow. I'll be so bored"

Have me? I blushed at that.

"Why? Where's Tanya?"

"Shopping" He said chuckling.

"You don't want to be with her?" I asked him suddenly remembering he hated waiting at girl's shopping area while a girl fits a dress.

I know he knows I remembered why because he mess my hair with his hands and laughed.

"Okay okay!" I told him laughing.

"Here we are" He said, almost sounding sad.

"Yes here we are. Thanks for the ride, see you tomorrow" I smiled at him and went out of his car, he parked his car at their garage. I walked to open the gate of my house when I heard him called my name. I looked at my back to see him running towards me and suddenly he hugged me tightly. I can't help it but hugged him too. Then he kissed my forehead and whispered.

"Take care tomorrow, have fun…best friend" He smiled and went back to their house.

I sighed.

Everything could be perfect,

He's so sweet and caring,

That sometimes I forgot he has a girl friend.

Everything could be perfect,

If I'm not his best friend,

Because somehow I know this love I felt for him,

Will lose our friendship someday.

* * *

><p><strong>Xoxo, Sweet Edward is my type! Next Chapter - Jacob! Haha…<strong>

**Sometimes I hope Edward realized he loves Bella too!**

**Hahaha updating as soon as I can!**

**Thanks for the cool and sweet Reviews!**

**Now if you like this, or better love this chapter…JUST REVIEW!**

**Heart heart, Christine!**


	12. Chapter 12 Jacob scores

_**Everything could be perfect,**_

_**He's so sweet and caring,**_

_**That sometimes I forgot he has a girl friend.**_

_**Everything could be perfect,**_

_**If I'm not his best friend,**_

_**Because somehow I know this love I felt for him,**_

_**Will lose our friendship someday.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Jacob scores**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday.<strong>

I yawned as the clock rang. Damn it, why did I forget not to make that clock ring? It's Saturday and I needed some sleep! I closed my eyes but the sleepiness didn't come back. I groaned and stood up.

I went downstairs; only mom and dad are awake.

"Morning Dad, Mom" I mumbled and sat at the dining chair.

"Morning Bells, why are you so early?" Dad asked me when I stood up to go to the kitchen.

"I forgot to turn the ringer off" I put cereals at my bowl and went back to the chair.

"Dad, I'll be at La Push this afternoon, okay?" I told him without meeting his eyes.

"What are you going to do there?" Mom asked.

"Jake invited me to hang over there" Dad smiled while mom frowned.

"Why mom? Is that a problem?" I asked her.

"Nothing"

Then I suddenly remembered, she is a mom. Of course, like always, she didn't want me to date anyone besides my best friend whom she trusted…but me and Edward never dated.

After breakfast, I showered and watched a movie at the living room. A couple of hours after that, Lunch and back to movies.

Alice texted me: _"Looks like my brother's best friend is moving on and will have a date today"_

I just replied _"Hahaha" _to her. Her last reply was, _"Here comes shopping, text me later. Bye"_

It was like 3:30 pm when I went back to my room.

What am I going to wear? Is this a date? I don't think so. Or maybe that's what I'm convincing myself. But he just said hang out not date….but the points in there. Well whatever!

Dress? Tank top? Short shorts? Skirt? That may be daring and I don't like that. So I decided on jeans and as usual hoodie. I don't care if we were going to swim as long as I'm comfortable with what I'm going to wear.

I checked the clock, it's almost 4. I took a deep breath when I heard the door bell rang. I run downstairs so I'll be the one to open it but Dad already did. He's talking to Jacob when I'm already at the door.

"Send me a hi to your Dad, Jake" Dad told Jake. Jacob nodded and smiled at me.

"You ready?" He asked not minding my outfit.

"Yeah sure" then I shouted goodbye to my mom which is currently at her room. She shouted back bye.

Jacob uses this motorcycle and I'm quite afraid but I didn't told him. Dad didn't know i'm going to take a ride at a motorcycle.

Minutes later, we were already at La Push. Gosh, the view! It's something you won't forget. The cliff scares me a little but it's nothing when I'm with Jacob. It's kinda weird I feel comfortable and safe with him but part of me wishes it was Edward with me.

I sighed and gladly Jacob didn't notice.

We went at their house first, saying hi to Billy Black.

We decided to take picnic beside the cliff which I found cool.

"Look at those" Jacob murmured and I followed his gaze.

Two birds together flying.

"What's with them?" I asked him, there's nothing I found interesting.

"Those two birds always fly around here every afternoon. There's a legend about them"

"Legend?"

"No, not really. Just some story my elders came up too"

"Tell me" I told him as I picked an apple and took a bite.

"Well, there's this King and Queen who always love each other, until one day…the king have to go to a long journey leaving the Queen at the castle alone-" I interrupted him with something that came up.

"Where's the castle here?" I asked him.

"Bella, I told you it was just a story, I didn't even know if it is really real, do you wanna hear it or not?"

"Go on" I told him.

"Ok so the Queen became so sad because she didn't hear anything from his husband. After 4 months, she prayed to a Greek gods to tell her what happened to the King. That same night, she dreamt about his husband telling him he is already dead. She cried and went to the beach and saw the dead body of the King. She told herself nothing can love someone the way she did. One of the Greek Gods became mad and turned her into a bird, even the King who had his second life as a bird. And until now, nothing can separate them that's why you saw those two now"

I laughed at the story…I never believed stories like those.

"That's sweet" I told jake.

Jake ate a sandwich and rested his back at a tree.

"So How's school?" I told him.

"Nothing exciting. Hey it's weird. Our lockers are just side by side but I never saw you since yesterday"

"Yeah, it's weird" I nodded.

We talked and talked about our interests, we have a little common thing to like but that's okay, he likes scary movies while I like actions but we both didn't like too much love stories. Haha. He didn't like reading but we both don't know how to cook.

I didn't realize it's already dark.

"I should get going" I told him and he put all the foods at the basket.

"Yeah, I'll give you a ride"

We went back to his house and told Billy bye.

We didn't talk on our way back to my house.

"Here we are" He said and I stepped out of his motorcycle.

"Thanks for the time Bells" He said and killed the power of the motorcycle. He kicked the stand and stepped out of it.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks for the story, the food and the talk" I told him and we both laughed.

"Hey, can I give you something?"

"Uhmm depends. What is it?" I asked him.

"It's a bracelet, I did it myself" He told me and I looked at the bracelet he is holding. There's a silver "B" letter that hang out in there.

"B?" I asked him, it's not his surname Black right?

"Bella" He said smiling.

"It's so beautiful, thanks. Here put it" I told him.

"Sure" He put the bracelet at my wrist and I looked at it, staring. For the first time in my life, someone gave me a bracelet.

"Really thank you Jacob. Goodnight" I told him and he replied goodnight too. I watched him go away when I realized Edward sitting at a bench in their house, not really looking at me.

I also realized, for once in my lifetime…I forgot him for hours. Jacob is a good entertainer I guess.

"Hey Edward" I shouted at him and his face looked at me then smiled.

"Hey" He stood up and walked towards me.

"What are you doing outside your house?" I asked him.

"Nothing really" I saw a twitch in his eyes that his guilty into something but it changed quickly.

"How's the date?" He asked me.

"It's not really a date; I mean we just talked out there"

"Told yah he's boring" He laughed and I can't help but laugh with him.

"He's not. Talking doesn't bore me" I told him then he held my wrist, then he stopped and looked at it. I suddenly remembered about the bracelet.

"B? As in Bella?" He asked.

"Yeah" I told him.

"He gave you this right?"

"Yep" I muttered without looking at his eyes.

"He must really like you" That made me look at him.

"I don't know" I whispered and he just smiled.

"You are going anywhere tomorrow?" He asked.

"Actually I'm all busy tomorrow" I told him and his face became sad.

It's his birthday tomorrow, and I was just joking about the busy stuff.

"Naw, just kidding. It's my best friend's birthday. Not gonna miss it" I told him smiling.

My words lit his face with a huge smile.

"You didn't forget" He said, still smiling.

"Of course" He hugged me tightly, the one that won't make you breath.

He always hugged me, but I'm happier now. I made him happy.

"I always knew you're the best" He said and stopped hugging me.

"Thanks for that" I told him.

"So you're going to my party tomorrow. Alice said we have to do a party which is ridiculous."

"Sure, what time?"

"7"

"Ok, meet you there"

He touched my cheeks.

"Guess you'll tired. Go sleep early. Goodnight" He told me.

"Yeah, thanks. Night" I told him and opened the gate. He waved me goodbye as he walked to his house.

When I was finally in bed, I lied down and closed my eyes.

Jacob made my day happy.

Edward made me happier tonight.

I sighed.

The problem here is Jacob could be the perfect guy for me. The one who you know won't leave you, and Edward, on the hand, the only person that made me happier just because he's smiling. Why couldn't I let go of my feelings for him? He will never like me the way I did to him…I know that. But still, here I am, hoping he'll someday love me. That someday, he'll choose me instead of Tanya or any other girls. I'm the one who is always at his side, but he never saw that. He may be so sweet to me, but that's him. That's my best friend. Why can't I just love Jacob? Why does whatever I do, I can't feel anything to Jacob the way I felt to Edward. Why?

I felt tears from my eyes, and I don't know the reason why. I shook my head and wiped the tears. I changed to my sleeping pajamas and told my parents goodnight.

I saw a message from Alice.

7:30 pm

Just minutes before I came home.

"I know you might think that dating Jacob is good, but it only hurts you. I know it…I just wish you get over with Edward thing because I hate seeing you hurt"

Alice, the person who treated me her own sister…the only person who knew everything about my life, about my secrets.

I texted her back.

"No worries, I'm trying to change my feeling here. Gotta sleep, goodnight"

Alice didn't replied back, maybe thinking I'm already asleep.

And so I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah…hope you all like this!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Edward scores

_**"No worries, I'm trying to change my feeling here. Gotta sleep, goodnight"**_

_**Alice didn't replied back, maybe thinking I'm already asleep.**_

_**And so I did.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Edward scores**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday.<strong>

I woke up when the sun finally rose up; I wasn't going to Edward's party without a single gift to give. I know, if I didn't get out of this house in less than an hour, Edward will be here, sometimes hiding from the tortures of Alice or just spending some time with me…

Groaning, I quickly changed to jeans and a white long sleeve, which I pulled to my elbows. I'm not planning on eating breakfast today.

I run silently downstairs, knowing that if my Dad or Mom caught me with this suit early in the morning, they'll stop me…sometimes thinking I'm meeting someone or sneaking to see someone.

But just as I was about to get out of the car, someone cleared his throat.

Sweating, I slowly turned to see who else; those eyes that make my heart flutter, Edward.

His teasing smile made me more nervous. I know this minute; he knows I'm trying to sneak out of him.

I waited for a couple of seconds before he finally spoke.

"Where are yah going?"

"What are you doing at my house?" I asked him, trying to avoid to answering his question.

"Don't answer a question with another question Bella, anyway…I'm here to see you. Is that so bad of me? Well, okay…I think it's a bad timing. I'll see you later" He spoke and walked to the door at my back, brushing my arms with his.

I guess my head is slow today, I didn't understand his words until he's finally outside. I gasped, knowing he's sad or maybe more…upset? I run outside and spotted him, walking.

I run towards him and held his hand, enough for him to stop.

"Edward, I didn't mean that. I didn't say that. Why'd you even come up to that conclusion? Why do you want to see me?" I asked him and he looked away.

"I'm trying to get away from Alice, she told me she's going to try to give me some clothes to fit for tonight, and you know I don't want that. I just thought you'll be available today to make me out-of-the-bored stuff"

"Ohh" Now I felt guiltier for thinking to sneak out of him when he needed me most. I sighed and went back in front of his house. When I finally looked at his face, he gave me this curious expression.

"What now?" He asked.

"You asked me where I'm going, fine…I'll make you see but you have to give me a ride" I smiled at him, suddenly regretting every word I said. How in the hell can I buy a gift for him if he's with me?

"Sounds like a very good idea"

He dragged me to the garage quietly; both of us hoping Alice won't be anywhere to be seen. Luck was at our side, we got out of the garage with no Alice stuff.

Later on, while he's driving…I can't help but smile whenever he smiled at me. I think he's happy.

"Where are we going really? I mean, you haven't told me yet…I'm just driving out of the subdivision" Shit…here I am, so damned again. I forgot to tell him!

"At the mall" I mumbled.

Surprisingly, he laughed.

"So when exactly did you like mall? I mean, you don't like the idea of shopping" He laughed so loud.

I pouted and stayed quiet. If only you knew that I'm going to be there because of your gift.

I felt his hand reached my hand. Why does he have to be so sweet? It only hurts me to know, he belongs to someone else even though he's so sweet like this to me. And one more thing, something like electricity or something touches my hand when he touched me…can he feel it too? Maybe no…if he did, he'll pull his hand of me.

"Sorry…it's just that, I know you hate Alice especially when she talked about mall and -" I immediately cut him off.

"Because in some ways, when alice talked about malls, you know she's going to buy EVERYTHING she saw, and I don't"

He seemed to understand it because he squeezed my hand.

"What are you going to do at a mall?" He asked. I looked at our hands because I know; he'll look at my face.

"Oh…uhmm, well…I'm just bored" I can't think of any other ideas! GRR!

"I'll help you find something to do" He told me. I decided to change the subject.

"Where's Tanya anyway? You're supposed to be with her today, right?" His smile didn't change at my question.

"I wanted to be with her this morning but she told me, She's busy with all this stuffs. She told me; she wanted to be as beautiful as she can tonight…which I found crazy" Crazy? I knew it! He never liked a girl who uses so much make-up…but why did he choose Tanya to be his girlfriend? Weird.

We were already at the mall's parking lot.

First stop, some frappe, STARBUCKS. Haha, me and Edward always love starbucks. When we are bored, he always gives me free frappe, some treat.

Then after taking the order out, we went to walk. He put a hand on my back and I can almost feel the heat every time he touched me…even with that cloth that separates his skin from the skin of my back.

I suddenly stop at the jewelry shop without even thinking.

"I'll buy something" He smiled and dragged me inside. Crap! My supposed-to-be-gift for him is a bracelet, a silver one. THIS IS RIDICULOUSLY INSANE! Bad luck.

He let go of my hand once we got inside. He talked to a girl who I know is flirting at him.

I went to the other side and whispered to the girl.

"Can you give me that silver bracelet? I have to hide it from that guy" I pointed Edward, who is currently still talking at the girl…pointing something at the glass and the girl I talked to laughed.

"Special gift?" The girl asked.

"Yes, it's his birthday today but apparently, I don't have enough time to buy anything until now"

"Okay mam, what's size?" I told her Edward's size on wrist.

I immediately bought the silver bracelet and hid it at my shoulder bag.

"Well I know he'll like it since it comes from you" The girl said and smiled. It sounded like she knew something from me? Strange.

I went back to Edward so that he won't suspect that I did something. He just smiled at me.

"Here it is sir" The girl handed him a box and Edward opened it.

It's a ring. Will he buy me a ring? No. Why would he? But…

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked me. I looked at the diamonds and I can't help but smile.

"Yes it is, but why are you going to buy me a ring?"

He bent his head to mine, and whispered at my ear.

"For Tanya" I felt a sudden twist of pain, yes. Why did I expect he'll buy me a ring?

"What for?" I asked him.

"Promise ring, can you…please try it on? Your hand looks like the same size of hers" He whispered to me, low enough for the girl in front to hear.

I tried it on…how I wish this is mine. I sighed and gave it back.

"Perfect fit"

"I'll give this to her tomorrow, at the Homecoming Dance"

Whoah, wait! Homecoming Dance? No…OMG! I forgot! But that didn't matter right? I'm not going.

All I remember is some event tomorrow but not HOMECOMING DANCE!

"Well I'll buy it" Edward murmured to the girl. She smiled, flirty, as she received the money.

When she gave him back the receipt, she said something I wish is true.

"You and your girlfriend looks nice. I hope you two stay together forever" She smiled and I did too.

"Thanks" Edward said, hell!

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend" I told the girl and Edward laughed putting his arm around me.

"Yeah she's not my girlfriend"

The girl looked confused. Yeah me too! He's so sweet but he's not my boy friend.

She just thanked us.

We went to eat lunch, his treat again.

Me and Edward walked for a while before he pulled me into a hug.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He murmured at my ear.

I looked at my clock it was just 2 pm. Full of hours.

Please don't do this Edward…you acted like my boyfriend. Are you trying to play my feelings?

I nodded and we went to watch an action movie…me and Edward have both in common when it comes to movies.

I can't help but to look at him, no stare at him when the lights inside is already gone. Every time the light from the screen comes out, I felt so in love seeing his face.

When we were already outside, He chuckled into something I don't know.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked him.

"Why do you keep on looking at me back there?" I blushed and looked down.

"I don't know"

He didn't spoke until we were already in the parking lot. Before he opened my door, he stopped.

"Why? I mean, no big deal. It's just looking…but I want to know why"

I looked at my feet, wishing someone will drag me from here.

"I…I felt this thing that I'm going to lose you so soon" I admitted, biting my lip after.

He cupped my face and made me look into his gaze.

"What makes you feel that? You're my best friend. Your making me nervous, don't talk like that. We both promise each other remember? Best friends forever. That means you won't lose me. And until now, I kept doing that promise. Even if I had Tanya in my life now, I still had time to be with you"

I smiled at that.

"Our friendship will never be broken. Remember that" He told me and I nodded, biting my lip again. He bent his head towards mine, our nose touching, both our breath ragged.

And then oh. His lips touched mine. I didn't even recognized what was happening before he pulled from my lips and touched his lips into mine again. This time, my body…my heart seems to have its own movement. I felt like I needed more of him…more of that lip. Then I stopped.

Edward Cullen is kissing me? Kissed me? And now kissing me? And I kissed back? Whoah..wait.

Am I dreaming?

He pulled out and smiled at me.

"Hey you ok?" He asked me and I frowned.

"What just happened?" I told him dazed. I have to hear he really did kiss me before I believe it.

"I kissed you. You kissed me" He seems to enjoy the idea of that…but I'm still confuse.

"Are you really Edward? Or some soul went through his body?" He laughed at that.

"It's me, ok. I just...I don't know. I'm sorry" I knew he'll regret doing that…and I didn't. I loved it.

"Don't be upset" I murmured quietly to him. But it was like I'm convincing myself.

"I'm not, I thought you don't like it" He said.

"I'm just confused. That's all. Why…why did you kiss me?"

"Friendly kiss. I want to be your first. Jacob don't deserve that"

It seems like the world is rolling upside down to me. Every word he said didn't make any sense.

Only the friendly kiss part.

But the words _"I want to be your first" _Why? Why would he want that? And the _"Jacob don't deserve that" _Why would he think Jake will kiss me? And why would he think Jake doesn't deserve that and I did.

"I'm still confused" I said.

"I…I really don't know why I did that. It's just that, when you bit your lip, something occurred to me to touch your lips with mine. I don't understand myself too. I've never think of that before. Are you mad at me?"

What? Something occurred to him? But why did he kissed me, pulled out and kissed me again?

"When you stopped kissing me back, I knew you don't like it" He said, giving me that poker face.

"It's not like, I mean…Tanya. You're cheating on Tanya" I told him.

"No I didn't. She's the one who I saw kissing Mike…that yuck Mike Newton" He became angry.

That's it. I finally understood. He kissed me because he's jealous of his girlfriend…because he's mad at her. He kissed me to get rid of his feelings…not because he wanted to kiss me. He spends the day with me because he's trying to take Tanya out of his mind…not because he really wanted to be with me.

Is the…does the world suddenly pushed me to the ground? I can't feel a thing but hurt…pain.

I wanted to run away from here, but I can't move my feet.

I wanted to cry but tears just don't want to.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"No" That's the truth. Mad don't exist to me anymore, especially not with him.

I took a deep breath, composed myself and looked at him.

"Let's just…don't talk about it okay? Things will be screwed up. Just…Just let's go home. It's already 4 pm, Alice is now starting to find you. I'll be there"

Edward just nodded but I know he hopes…he hopes I said something about the kiss. If I don't like it or not…but the truth is, I don't know.

One minute I love it, and then right now…I really don't know.

Should I be glad he kissed me? Or not?

The whole ride-back-to-the-house kills me. It's so quiet inside the car. I don't want to talk, and neither is he.

We suddenly stopped outside the house…I mean my house.

"You promise, best friends forever right?" He touched my cheek and I just nodded, faking a smile.

"Sure" I went outside the car and directly to my bed.

I can't miss my best friend's birthday party beside my house, I wanted to sleep. I set the alarm of the clock, 6:00 pm. Two hours seems enough.

I closed all the curtains so that the sun won't touch my face.

I closed my eyes and hoped the sleep came earlier this time…and I knew it will.

Why can't I have at least one good day without being hurt at the end? I'm so tired of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please let me know by reviews! I'm so nervous! But I love this chapter!<strong>

**Xoxoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14 Decisions…decision

_**Why can't I have at least one good day without being hurt at the end? I'm so tired of this.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Decisions…decisions.**

* * *

><p>The alarm clocked shocked me…it rang louder than I expected. I wonder why.<p>

Okay, two hours of thinking what should I dress before going to Edward's party.

I looked at the mirror, groaning. I'm so pale. Maybe that's one reason why no one does wanted me to be their girl friend.

Accidentally, my eyes landed on my lips in the mirror's reflection.

These recently kiss still make my heart flutter even though part of me wishes not to.

I looked at the window, the light at my room still closed. Edward is sitting at his window, not yet dressed. His sketching something I can't see, suddenly He looked at my window…something bugging on his eyes. I gasped, did he saw me? But as he stared, he suddenly looked away. That's the answer; he didn't saw me because my best friend always smiles when he saw me.

Knock. Knock.

"Bella, you got to go up and fit this" I heard Alice.

I opened the door and without a doubt, she went inside my room.

"Where were you this morning?" She asked.

"At the mall" I whispered and she chuckled.

"Don't tell me a joke bells, you never liked malls" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm with Edward" She stopped laughing then smiled.

"Date?" She asked, hopping down next to me.

"Nope"

"Well what did you two do?"

"Just hang out"

She held both my hands…"PLEASE PLEASE BELLA! TELL ME ALL THE DETAILS"

"Ok so we took some frappe, he bought a ring for tanya…I bought a bracelet as a gift, we ate lunch, watch movie and -that's it" I can't tell her I kissed him. She's Edward's sister! I suddenly felt my cheeks hotter and I knew I am blushing.

"OMEEGOD! What happened at the end? WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING?" She giggled.

"Nothing Alice"

"Oh darn it…I may be his sister but I treated you like my own sister too! I kept promises and it's sealed! You know that…now tell me PLEASE!" She said. I sighed.

"He-He kissed me"

"AHHHHHHHH" She shouted and I immediately stopped her, putting my hand at her mouth.

"Stop Alice"

She nodded and I let go of my hand.

"What? OMG! But did you kissed him back?" She asked.

I exhaled.

"yes Alice…in instance, i didn't know why I did that. Instead of stopping him, I encouraged him more and I felt bad! HE KISSED ME BECAUSE HE WANTED TO FORGET BEING JEALOUS AT TANYA!"

I could almost feel the tears in my eyes…what happened to me? Why am I experiencing this? I'm not a bad person! I never hurt anyone…but why does bad luck always with me? Why did I fall in love with my best friend who will never like me? Of all persons, why me?

"Bella, don't cry" She wiped the tears in my face.

"I just-I just don't want any of this"

"The world is round, they might be on top today but soon you'll replace them"

"I don't think I should believe that" I looked down.

"Don't let yourself go down. Chin up girl, go to my brother's party and let him realize he's choosing a wrong girl in his life. Look, tomorrow I'll tell my brother EVERYTHING about Tanya. Alright?"

I gulped.

"Don't Alice, even if you tell Edward, it won't change his feelings toward her and towards me…I know that"

"Hey, change topic. This is stressing you…can I see your gift?"

"At my bag" I pointed out my bad at the table and she runs toward it.

"Wow? So cool" She mumbled and in seconds, she was at my side. She dragged me to her bag and got a dress. It's floral but stunningly beautiful. **(Go to my profile to see the picture)**

"You'll look simple here but your beauty will shine. I think you deserve some eyes today. Do you want to know my brother's feeling for you? If he acted jealous tonight since Jacob will be there, that's it. He loves you but he just don't know that"

"How will I know if he's acting jealous?" I asked her.

"Simple. Protective-moron, Eyes always on you and he'll act strange like almost mad" She giggled.

"How did you know all of this?"

"Expert with Jasper's" She smiled.

"Oh, cool" I muttered.

"Come on, try this. I'll be back for a few seconds or minutes, I'll just get a shoes and clutch bag" She smiled and went out of my room.

I locked the door and quickly changed. It fits me perfectly. I looked at the whole-body mirror. Yes, I'm not that sexy than Tanya. But I look different now with this dress.

When Alice got back, she's already dressed. She's wearing a white short dress with a simple necklace at her neck.

"Here…it's a gift" She gave me the bag and the shoes.

"You shouldn't alice"

"S' okay. I'm having fun dressing you up" She smiled as I wore the shoes.

"Can you give me that bracelet alice?" I asked her and she handed it to me.

"What's this? And B as in Bella?"

"Yep. It's from Jacob"

"Oh Cool! Now Edward's gonna be more jealous"

I just chuckled at her. He'll never be.

"Hey bella, I'm going to dress you up tomorrow okay? For the homecoming? PLEASE!" she gave me this puppy eyes.

"I'm not going" I said.

"You are. You're not going to stay here BELLA! PLEASE" She gave me this puppy eyes again.

"Okay okay"

Her house is already full of visitors when I looked at it on my window. I can't handle walking at the front door with eyes on me like Alice said.

"Alice, I think you should go first"

"And ditch me? No way!" She said.

"No…I'm just going to get something from the tree house"

"Oh. Ok see you later" She immediately went out of my room.

Knock. Knock.

"Yeah Alice? Did you leave something?" I asked but it was my sister Rose who opened the door.

"Hey. Wow, you look stunning. I was just about to ask if you are going in their house like right now?"

"Oh, I…yeah but uhmm, I forgot something at the tree house so I'm just going to go get it. I'll meet you at Edward's house" I told her the same thing I told Alice. I didn't forget something; I just don't want to use the front door.

When I was finally at the tree house, I sat at the couch and opened the TV. I closed the lights so that no one will think I'm here. Lights from the TV were the only thing giving this room a light.

I suddenly felt that I don't want to go to his birthday. But he'll be mad at me…will he? I mean, I promised. I'm all dressed up but seeing him, talking to him…made all what happened yesterday come back at my head. He kissed me, and I know that will change our friendship now. He'll stay away from me or I'll do.

Then the door cranked open, I almost jumped out of surprise. But when Edward smiled, I just sighed. I thought it was someone else. He sat beside me, both of us not looking at each other. He pretended to watch the movie for a couple of hours before he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Why are you here?" He suddenly asked. I can hear the sadness on his voice.

"I don't know" I whispered.

"You look beautiful" He mumbled.

"Thanks" I told him back.

"Don't you want to go to the house?" He asked again. I wish I can see his eyes.

"I don't know" I replied back…I wanted to stay with him tonight.

"Come on, you'll love the food"

"S' okay. Thank you"

Then he stared at me and cupped my face. He frowned.

"Are you mad at me Bella? Look I'm sorry! I'm such a fool to do that to you! Sorry"

"What are you talking about Ed?" I asked him. Sorry for what?

"For kissing you! I know you've been waiting for the right guy to kiss and yet I stole that first kiss from yours" He mumbled.

"I told you its okay Ed-" Then he cut me off.

"Okay? Then why are you acting like your so far from me. All you replied before this conversation is I don't know and Thanks"

"Oh"

"I wanted to enjoy this day. Please, let's go at my party" He begged and I can't even argue anymore. All I want is for him to be happy.

I nodded and stood up. He did the same, smiling and staring at me.

"You really are beautiful"

I laughed.

"Is that a complement or what?"

"It's the fact" He said, and then he startled me. He wrapped his hands at my wrist and pulled me toward him. He hugged me, hiding his face at my shoulder.

"What's this for?" I asked him.

"I miss you"

"Funny Edward"

"I'm telling you the truth"

"But we're together yesterday remember? Almost all day"

"But I still miss you" He said. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Hey I have a gift for you" He pulled out from the hug, the smile never fading on his face.

"Really?"

"I bought it, the same time you bought Tanya's"

I went to my bag at the couch and gave it to him. He immediately opened it and stared at me.

"Thank you bella…I-I never thought you'll give me this"

"Actually it's just a representation for our friendship. I have the same"

I was wearing the same bracelet; the only difference is his bracelet has a "B" letter and I have "E".

He wore it and looked at mine. He smiled again.

"You keep on smiling tonight, I'll take that as 'I'm so happy'? Haha" I told him.

"I am...you don't know how happy I am"

"Where's Tanya?" I asked him, feeling so curious.

"She'll be here in minutes. She called me, saying she's making herself a goddess of beauty" He laughed.

"I'll say goodluck tonight. I really wish she'll accept the ring" I told him, even though I wanted to say the opposite.

"Thanks. Are you ready to go down now?"

"Yep" He held my hand and led me towards his house. Gosh. Is this really their house? It's so beautiful…than before.

Alice.

Esme.

The two of them…did this. I suppose.

Me and Edward used the back door. Esme was in the kitchen, cooking.

"Oh hey Bella, you look dazzling!" Esme welcomed me then winked at me when she saw me and Edward's hand. I suddenly dropped my hand out of Edward, feeling embarrassed.

Edward looked at me, not in a sad face but looking curious.

"What?" He asked.

I searched my head for making excuses. I ended up with something.

"I'll help Esme cook" Esme smiled at me but Edward took my hand again.

"Don't be funny bells, you don't like cooking. Or should I say, you never knew how" He teased me and Esme laughed. I must be blushing now…what a shame. I forgot that.

"S' okay Bella. Edward, maybe she wanna know how to cook"

"Yeah I do" I said quickly.

"Not today, come with me" He started walking and I know where we'll end up. His room. Talk and talk again, the way he makes my head and heart go up and down, makes me fall in love with him more. It would only make me want to kiss him again.

OMG! BELLA STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT. What if Tanya saw that? Do you wanna be bullied all over again? No right? So just try and behave.

"Edward…" I protested and he sighed.

"Okay, okay. See you later"

He runs upstairs and I slowly looked at his mom.

"Thanks for saving me" I told Esme.

"Anytime sweetie. I'm actually not surprised about the holding hands" She mumbled.

"We're not"

"You don't have to lie to me Bella, Do you ever thought I want Edward for you? If I'm like your parents, you two are probably in fixed marriage situation now" She laughed and I joined her.

"Why me?"

"You'll understand it when the right time comes. I know somehow, you two will realize your feelings about each other"

"I already realized that…but he…he'll never do" I looked down and started washing the plates.

But she stopped me.

"Bella, your too beautiful today to wash our dishes. Stop that, I have someone to do it" And I did.

"About what you said, that's not true. Maybe now, he still don't know he likes you or loves you but someday he will"

"How can you prove that?" I asked her

"Me and Carlisle never liked each other. We hated each other"

"What? That seems hilarious. I mean, the way you two look at each other-" I said but she cut me off quickly.

"-is the same look I saw on you and Edward. Everyone knows. Don't you think Tanya didn't realize that? Edward and you never knew what's happening outside the walls when you two are staring at each other" Esme said.

I became speechless. Is she lying to make me happy? But her eyes…she's honest.

"I never saw that before. But the way he acts here inside the house without you is a lot different when you're here. He's so quiet, sometimes suddenly smiling at himself. I'm not going to say he's thinking of Tanya. Because like yesterday, he didn't realized Tanya sat beside him. Tanya looked pissed but I don't think she knew it was you, my son is thinking about. Also, he smiles when you're with him, different smile. And when we talk about you accidentally in breakfast, he pushed the topic more, adding some things like yeah she's smart…beautiful" I blushed at that.

"Esme, tell me about you and Carlisle. I mean, how did you two knew you love each other"

"Me and Carlisle hated each other because of the first day I saw him. He's so rich and hot! Then me, being so clumsy before, tiptoed and my juice poured over his top. Then that same day, some girls poured juice on me too. Since that day, we got so mad at each other. We don't have a choice but to see each other always. Our families are so close. My mom is his mom's best friend"

"Wow" I mumbled and she smiled and continued.

"Then it all changes when I have to study at Paris, Far from forks, Washington. The day I was at the airport, I knew already that I felt something for him because I almost burst in tears leaving him even though he's so rude at me. He looked so sad too but he didn't show me, he didn't even said goodbye or hugged me. It's been 4 years with no communication. I never knew his phone number and even if I did, I'll not call him, what if he doesn't like me to…But when I came back at Forks, I saw him waiting at the airport with his family. He smiled at me for the first time…and I didn't expected what happened next. He just pulled me to a hug and explained to me that He realized he can't live without me…Then he kissed me"

"Wow…what a love story" I told her. She poured some tomato sauce at the pan and I swear, it smelled so good.

"Until now, I can't believe he loved me back" She said and I smiled at that.

"So does a person have to be gone for the other one to realize they love each other?" I asked her.

"Sometimes yes, people don't know themselves so much. You never knew you'll miss someone until they're gone"

So I have to be gone? But…I can't leave him. I'll die if I do.

"So who's your date tomorrow?" She said, Homecoming.

"I don't know"

"Edward?" She asked.

"I hope so but he's going to be with Tanya"

"Oh. Bella, you should go in front of our house, Party is already starting, and Edward's already in there"

"How about you?" I asked her.

"I'll be there" She smiled and promised.

I walked quietly to open the front door and BOOM!

People are dancing and eating everywhere!

I went to find a sit but it's already full.

"Bella!" I heard a pixie voice and saw Alice waved at me.

She saved me a seat. I smiled and walk to the table.

Edward was nowhere to be seen, thought he's here.

I sat at the table and I can see Emmett dancing. I laughed at that. He's with my sister. Alice, on the other hand, is eating a cupcake and talking to Jasper. On my right, I saw Jessica dancing to Mike. I've been seeing them so much together these days, well for them. On Jess's side, Lauren is dancing too. All of them are enjoying the party. I never understand why.

Alice stood up and pulled jasper to dance with her. Nice. Now I'm all alone here…no one to talk to…I really hate parties.

"I take it-you're not enjoying your best friend's party" A familiar voice told me. I looked around and saw Jacob.

I laughed at him, kinda surprised.

"Hey jake" I patted the seat beside me and told him to seat beside me.

"Hi, you look pretty today"

"Thanks"

"Why are you all alone here?" He asked me. Duh, obviously I don't have any boyfriend to dance with me and I'm sure no one is interested with me. I wanted to tell him that but I just don't want to be rude.

"Because…I don't have the need to be with someone?" We both chuckled at my answer.

He held my left hand and smiled when he saw me wearing his gift.

"You used it"

"It's beautiful" I mumbled.

Then he looked over at my right wrist…seeing my bracelet with an E letter. Edward.

"What's that for?"

"Oh just another friendship bracelet"

"E as in Edward?" He looked at me with plain expression and I just nodded.

He laughed.

"I should have given you the J letter for Jacob" He's teasing me, I know it. I chuckled.

"How did you get up here?" Asking him, feeling curious.

"You meant, how did you enter a birthday party of someone who hates me? Easy, invitation"

"Who gave you?"

"Alice…" We both said and laughed again.

"It doesn't matter if she knows you or not…Alice is Alice" I said.

"You wanna dance?" He said.

"Oh, it's okay. Killer hills might kill me" I told him.

"Well want to eat something?" My stomach growled. YES PLEASE!

"Yes"

He stood up immediately.

"Be back" He smiled and went to get some food.

I looked back at the crowd, every popular people in school is in here. No wonder why…Edward is popular, a heartthrob. Everyone likes him.

Then a flash of a face lit my face. I smiled as I saw Edward…he looks hotter now. I can't believe it, how can someone so hot and handsome be more than they already are?

Alice handed him mike and run towards me. She dragged me so that i'm in front too…

"Thank you all for being all here. I really appreciate it that you're all wasting your time just to be here-" A group of cheerleaders cut him off.

"YOU NEVER DID WASTED OUR TIME!" They shouted and Edward laughed but continued.

"For my friends and relatives, thank you for all"

"I wanted to thank my sister Alice for all of this crap, got to say your really are a party baby" They both laughed and so as the audience. Alice hugged him tightly and laughed.

"To my parents, Dad and Mom, thank you for everything…mom, I love the food" He kissed his mother's cheek and hugged his dad.

"And also, to someone who is always there for me even though sometimes she doesn't like it. For the support and advices. For being with me since we were kids. For always understanding me and helping me with home works…for this bracelet-" He raised his right hand. Crap, it is me?

"For friendship Bella" He smiled at me and hugged me. He kissed my cheek and whispered "Thank you again"

"No welcome" I whispered back.

"And especially to my girlfriend Tanya" People made way for Tanya, she's wearing a blue dress and she looks like she's going to cry. Alice patted my shoulder, comforting me maybe. Esme looked at me too and I just smiled.

Edward reached for her hand and slowly, just as I expected, he got on his knees.

"Tanya, I wanted this day to be my unforgettable birthday" He opened the box with the ring and everyone gasped and smiled.

"I just wanted to give you a promise ring. I promise I'll be here every time you wanted me too, I promise to be loyal and honest to you, I promise to love you forever" Tanya cried and just nodded. Edward slipped the ring and everyone applause. Edward kissed her slightly, making me remember our kiss…the kiss that doesn't even matter to him.

My head felt disconnected to my body…I could feel tears, soon enough they'll flow.

Slowly, I ran away when no one is watching me but Tanya and Edward. This heels are going to kill me, I took it off and put it at my bedroom. I don't want to stay here because I'm sure everyone will know that I'm going to be there…I ran faster barefoot. Tears just don't want to stop…I don't know why, but I know this is going to happen! BUT STILL IT HURTS!

Why can I just stop this feeling? WHY?

I ran for minutes and I could tell I'm far away from home. I saw a kiddie park, slowly I went to sit at the swing.

"Stop this Bella, stop crying! It's nonsense!" I told myself and throwed the bracelet away. The one with the letter E.

Then I saw someone got it and went to me. He handed me the bracelet and a handkerchief.

I looked at this person. Jacob. I took the things from him.

He sat at the other swing and looked at me.

I used his handkerchief to wipe the tears. Crap, now he knows.

"I know it hurts"

"You don't know anything" I spatted, suddenly feeling bad I told him that.

"Yes I do, the girl I love will never like me…even though I tried my best, she just don't realize I love her! I did everything I can, but she still loves someone" He looked down.

Jacob is also hurt. Just like me.

We stayed silent in the park, feel like hours. Tears just don't want to stop.

Until he stood up.

"It's cold here, I'll take you to your house if you want" He said and I stood up.

Without saying anything, I took his hand…I'm afraid I might fall.

He had a car with him. In less than minutes, we were in front of my house. I glanced over Edward's house. The party is still not over.

"Jake, thank you. I really appreciate you doing this. I just hope you don't tell anyone"

"I won't. Can you attend the Homecoming tomorrow?" He asked.

"I should. Alice will be mad at me if I don't"

"Do you want to be my date?" Surprised, I look at him.

"What?"

"I just thought, you don't have a date"

"Oh, ok…sure. I'll text you what time to pick me up. Thank you again Jake, goodnight"

"Goodnight"

I opened the car's door and walked to my room. Mom and Kath are sleeping and so is Dad. Rose is still not here.

I locked the door, good thing the tears got tired.

I looked at the picture of me and Edward at the table. I put the bracelet beside it.

Then I remember, Friendship. The only thing I have with him. Forever.

* * *

><p>"<strong>)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15 Too many mistakes

_**Then I remember, Friendship. The only thing I have with him. Forever.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Home Coming Preparations**

* * *

><p>Groaning, I went to shower. I slept late because of the loud banging of the music at Edward's party.<p>

Involuntary, I looked at the calendar. Ugh, Today is the day I hated the most! Hope no one realizes…

After shower, I went to get Rose up but she said she's going to skip helping the school in decoration for the Homecoming tonight. Then suddenly, I got surprised. It's already 1 pm…I slept longer than I thought.

I wanted not to avoid Edward but I guess, that's for the best.

I'm going to stay away from him…and find another person for this feeling. If that's only possible.

My parents are not in here. I saw a note on the refrigerator and I figured they're with Kath.

_Rose & Bella, _

_Sorry we didn't wake up both of you._

_Me and your Dad took kath for shopping._

_She's crying for a toy._

_We figured out, we should get hungry too._

_If you got hungry, there's lasagna at the refrigerator…just microwave it._

_We'll be back before night and celebrate._

_Love, Mom._

_P.S. …._

I didn't even read the p.s. part. It's something I want to avoid.

Doing what she said, I waited for the food to heat up; one bowl for me and one for Rose. After eating, I dressed up and walked to school, surprised by how many students are already in here and starting to decorate the gymnasium.

Homecoming, one thing so special about them…

But for me, it's just tiaras and gowns!

I saw Jake at the corner, painting props. I walked over and picked up the brush and started helping him.

"Afternoon, Jake. How's your day?" He got surprised and looked at me as if he'd seen a ghost.

"What? Something wrong?" I asked him.

"No! It's just that, you're so happy today. I mean, after all that happened last night" He frowned.

"Oh, is that a bad thing?" I looked down.

"No…not really"

And gladly, he let the subject drop.

"So, do you already have a dress?"

"I think Alice do already have something for me" I told him.

"Well, I'll pick you up 7. Is that good?"

I chuckled.

"Sure…uhmm jake? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?" He said.

"About the thing last night, I was just wondering…since yah know, you already know mine. Can I ask who the girl you like? I'm just curious. Tanya?" I asked him, remembering the way they danced at Halloween party.

"Oh, no. I never liked her…it's not really important to know"

"So you're trying to forget about her?"

"Not exactly. I'll just wait at the wings…hoping she'll open her eyes and see me" He said.

I can feel what he feels. Waiting…but I can't wait forever. I'm not like him.

"And you? Are you doing the same?" He mumbled.

"Yes…not gonna avoid but will keep the distance"

"I have a great idea BELLA!" He stopped me from painting and I almost jumped at his mood change.

"What is it?" I asked him, frowning.

"How about let's forget that we have any problems tonight…just have fun!" I smiled at that thought. Yeah, why can't I make myself have at least one night being happy?

"That's a great idea"

Then my phone rang.

"I'm just gonna answer this" I told Jacob.

"Sure"

Then I walk a few feets away from him and sat at a bench below the tree.

"Alice?"

"Bella! Where are you? I'm freaking out!" She shouted at the phone.

"Relax, I'm just here at school. What do you need?"

"We only have 6 hours before homecoming! I have to make you beautiful since it's your bi-" She said but I immediately cut her off, not wanting to hear her next words.

"Alice, what's the big deal? Can't I be back there after 2 hours?"

"Bella, I still have to fix myself after you!"

"Ok, I'll be there. Just wait…"

"I'm here at your house okay?"

"Alright"

Then she ended the call.

I went back to Jacob.

"Jake, uhmm…Alice called. And ahh-she said she need me to-,well" I tried to tell him directly but I'm afraid I might hurt his feelings for leaving him here all alone.

"Got it, fix yourself? Make-ups, Dress, heels etc." He said and I sighed when he smiled.

"Yeah"

"Ok, I should probably go now and get some rest, you know I've been here since morning" He told me and dropped his brush at the table.

"I'll take you home" He said.

"It's ok. I can walk"

"It's better not to walk" He demanded and so I agreed.

When we were already in front of my house, I immediately told him goodbye, afraid I kept Alice waiting so long. She hates people not on time. But she didn't give me exact time….haha.

"Thanks for the ride!"

"Sure, see you later"

Then I run inside the house, only to bump on someone I knew so much.

That sweet scent that always makes my head go up and down is in here…why?

I slowly look up and saw his eyes…him smiling.

"Clumsy as ever" He said.

"What are you doing here?" Asking him on my way upstairs. I can hear him following me.

"What's wrong? Am I not allowed to be here?" He said and I stopped walking. I looked at Edward and he gave me this poker face.

"That's not what I meant, you know that. What I mean is, I thought Alice will be here"

"She is a moment ago"

"OMG! SHE LEFT ALREADY? IS SHE ANGRY?" I can hear myself panicking.

"Relax…she forgot her new shoes for you at house. She just ran …be back in less than minutes"

"Oh"

Then he walked to me, only inches from me. I stopped breathing; I'm not ready for this.

"Why did you left so early yesterday? Without telling me?"

I frowned.

Because Edward, I cried so much and I'm ashamed to let anyone see that. I cried because ok…I'm jealous. It hurts me you know? I love you.

Ok, that's not the answer he would want me to say.

I might as well lie again.

"I just…you know how I hate parties. I don't have anyone to talk to"

Then he laughed.

"I know that but you never left me without telling me"

"I…uhmm…I saw you busy with Tanya. I mean, I want you to enjoy the night besides, lemme guess. You only noticed I'm gone when the party stopped right?"

"No"

"Oh Edward…I know you. Don't lie"

"Ok, you're right. And I'm just so busy…I mean" He said.

"Busy staring at Tanya?" I faked a laugh.

"I just…you should have told me"

"Ok I'm sorry. I'm so sleepy that night"

The truth is, I never got a chance to sleep.

"But I really appreciated you being there, to witness my very special birthday"

"I'm glad I made you happy"

Then he gave me this grin and I, myself, smiled back.

"I didn't know you and Jacob are dating…you should have told me"

"WHAT? No!"

"No need to be embarrassed at me. I'm just your best friend not your parents"

"Ed…I'm not embarrassed. The whole dating thing is not true"

"Really? Saw you with him last night…and when he dropped you off today"

"He's just a friend besides he keeps my company when all my friends are busy and so is you"

"So what is he now? Your new best friend? "

"No…no one will ever going to replace my best friend"

He smiled and I heard the door opened.

"Bella!" I suddenly saw Alice.

"Hey"

"Thank goodness you're here. Edward, go get ready!"

"I still have 5 hours free Alice" He said.

"Whatever!"

"See you later Bells" He smiled and went out of the house.

Alice dragged me to my room and locked the door.

"Tell me what EXACTLY happened yesterday?"

I gave her the best expressionless face I can do.

"What do you mean?" I pretended not to know.

"You…and Edward. Where have you been yesterday? I didn't saw you out"

"I got home…I'm not a party lover you know that"

"But you didn't told me" She said.

"Yeah I'm so sorry"

"You're lying" She said. Ugh, why am I a bad liar?

"Ok…fine! I just don't want being in the same place when I knew that the person I love loves someone! You happy now?" I looked down.

"Look…I'm just trying to care here. I know that hurts! I can't even imagine me feeling like that to Jasper. Well, you're with Jake right?" I looked at her.

"What?"

"This morning…."

"Oh, he just dropped me by. That's it…"

"I think Jacob likes you Bella"

"Alice…he's not. He loves someone else"

"Who is?"

"I don't know…he don't want to tell me"

"Trust me. He likes you"

"Maybe, maybe not"

"So he's your date tonight?" She started working at my hair.

"Yep"

"See I told yah!"

I didn't reply anymore. Did Jacob really like me? Impossible.

No one likes me…

After almost an hour fixing my hair, she finally finished it.

"Now, with the face! I'm just going to put light make-ups like always"

"Ok"

"It's waterproof"

"Haha Thanks"

Few minutes later…

"Bella…you're not going anywhere right?"

"Just school I guess"

"Oh"

"Why do you think I'm going somewhere?" I said.

"I don't know…"

She didn't replied and continued putting light blush on.

"Here's your dress, I'll wait for you here" She said and I went to change at the bathroom.

It's a blue dress. **(See dress at my profile)**

I went back to my bedroom and she smiled.

"You look beautiful! PERFECT!" She clapped her hands

"Thanks"

"Bella, that's my gift for you okay?" She said.

"It's too much! But still thank you!" I hugged her.

"No problem"

"Alice, can I wear the bracelet?" She looked at the jewelry at my table.

"Sure"

I went to get the gift Edward gave to me and put it with the bracelet from Jacob.

You have to go dress up! You only have 2 hours which is not a good time for you" I told her.

"Oh yeah! Wait for me here?"

"Nah, Jake's picking me up"

"Ohh…ok. Have fun, see you at school!"

I went downstairs…my parents are still not here. GOOD THING!

I sat at the living room then I received a text message.

_Hey bella, it's me Rose. I just wanted to tell you I'm at the salon! Sorry didn't tell you. I'm still going to buy something to wear tonight. See you there! Mhuah. Anyway, tell mom I'll be there tonight to celebrate with you all! _

Like mom's note. I didn't read the last part.

I watched TV until I heard a doorbell. I went to get it, expecting Jacob but it was too early to be him. It's Alice.

"Tada!" She told me, with a pink dress.

"Hey"

"I feel bad" She said, no plans on going inside the door.

"What? Your sick?"

"No, I'm really feeling sorry for you Bella...You should be at Tanya's place"

"What? Why?"

"About the bully thing, it kills me not telling my brother!"

"What? NO! Don't tell him! I don't want to break Edward's heart! PLEASE ALICE! I'm going to make this feeling fade away"

"Bella…it's not the right thing to do!"

"It is!"

"I think I should tell my brother" She suddenly said.

"Tell me what?" A familiar voice said.

Me and Alice froze. He's standing at the back of Alice.

"Uhmm" I said and gladly Alice helped me to lie.

"That she's so happy about you and Tanya's thing last night"

I am? NO! NEVER!

"Thanks bells, hey I just came here to ask you Alice if you saw my cp?"

"You lost it?" I asked him.

"I don't know"

"It's in the couch jerk…I borrowed it remember?" Alice said.

"Oh yeah thanks! Hey bella, you look beautiful"

I blushed, good thing he is already walking to his house.

"Bella, just think about what I'm saying okay? Your 17 now not a baby" She said.

"I will"

Then we heard a horn. Jacob's car.

"We should go now" I told Alice and she told me goodbye.

I locked the door and hid the key at my bag. Rose and my parents have spare keys.

"Hey jake"

"Hi Bells, you look pretty"

I smiled and went inside the car.

Then I noticed something.

One thing I found funny.

Jacob always told me I'm pretty while Edward….he always told me I'm beautiful. The tiny difference about that is, when Edward told me that…I got happy.

Ugh…

Everything's gonna change tonight. I will be just the best friend…nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU ALL FOR THE COOL AND GREAT AND NICE REVIEWS! I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW I PROMISE - THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE A DIFFERENT ONE! XOXO<strong>


	16. Chapter 16 A night not to remember

**Everything's gonna change tonight. I will be just the best friend…nothing more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**A night not to remember**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Smile" Flash!

That's the one thing I always heard when we entered the gymnasium. School has to take a picture of every couple because the committee is going to create a Homecoming Book for this year.

As always, there's a reserved seat for the Cullen's, arranged by Alice.

Two students led us to that table and after a few minutes, everyone arrived; Emmett and my sister, Alice and Jasper and of course Edward and Tanya. Edward sat beside me and smiled at me before looking directly at Tanya. I really don't feel like sitting here…I hope I can think of an excuse to seat somewhere.

"Bella can we please talk" Alice suddenly told me.

"Oh "

"Who wants food?" Alice asked.

"ME!" Emmett shouted and we all laughed. He always loves food.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing…I'll go get some" I stood up and I saw Edward did too.

He smiled at the curious eyes of Alice. "I'll help her. She can't carry everyone's food" He simply said and led me.

When we were a few inches away from the table, I saw some students are already dancing.

"Jacob huh…" He quietly said and I didn't know if I should answer him. Is he talking to me?

"What?" I pretended I didn't hear him.

"Nothing" Ok...so he's not really talking to me right?

"Hmm…pasta" I told myself when we reached the catering.

"You still love pasta…" He told me making me smile. He still knows what I love.

"Of course! Especially these!" I told him as he gave me a plate.

The waters helped us give the foods to our friends. Occasionally, I caught Edward smiling at me.

"Hey, why are you smiling at me?"

"You look beautiful…really" I can see a smirk on his lips.

"Uhm…I think I already heard that from you this afternoon" I chuckled, teasing him and he just looked down, embarrassed.

"Hey, Edward…I'm just kidding" I touched his cheek and pulled it up for me to see his eyes.

"Look…thank you. Thanks to Alice too" I just told him when he decided not to say something.

"We should get back to the table" He told me without looking at my eyes. When we got back to the table, everyone is looking at us with suspicious eyes. I looked at Edward but it's like he didn't noticed.

Feeling indifferent with the stares, I sat down. I ate a few pasta, expecting them to look away but when I raised my head…they are still looking at me.

This is where I decided to ask them.

"Why are you all looking at me?" I asked.

They all just looked down at their food and started eating.

Weird.

Few minutes later, everyone started to stood up and started dancing…they all laughed like hell.

Jacob didn't even ask me to dance, guess he knows I don't like dancing. Tanya and Edward did the slow dancing…while me and Jacob just sat at the table, talking…

I am planning on telling Edward EVERYTHING I felt today

But I can't. And I won't. I promised myself I'm only the bestfriend…

"Can I have this dance?" Edward suddenly broke my attention. Tanya sat, smiling at me. Is it ok for her? Jacob stood and offered Tanya to dance but Tanya said she's tired.

I just nodded at Edward and stood up, him taking my hand.

We also slow danced like any other couple here.

"You don't seem like your enjoying yourself tonight" He told me. It wasn't a question…it's a fact.

"You know how I am with parties"

"And you also know I felt bad at you" He said. Oh no…did alice already told him EVERYTHING? She can't. She promised me.

"Why?"

"We haven't been hanging out a lot…I mean…Since I had Tanya…and all-" But I immediately cut him off.

"It's ok. We just had a day at the mall the other day remember?" He nodded.

"I'm quite enjoying tonight's celebration" I smiled and he did too. I am enjoying it only because I'm with you.

He kissed my hair like when we were kids.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"I'm going to miss you" I involuntarily told Bella. I didn't know where it came from but I have this feeling she's going away.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"I'm sorry bella…I didn't know why did I say that" I told her then she laughed so loudly, Alice even looked at us.

"I'm sorry Ed…it's just that…your crazy tonight huh?"

"Yeah I think so" I laughed with her.

"Are you and Jacob kind of? You know…" I really wanted to hear her answer as no. I don't know why but I get irritated seeing that stinky person with my bestfriend.

"Oh..we're great friends" She said.

"Just friends?"

"Just friends" She promised me.

I didn't even know I smiled when she smiled back.

Why am I feeling like this? I'm happy when she's around. When I'm with Tanya, it's different. We keep on fighting…like the day I gave her the promise ring. At first she's so happy but when we were both alone at my room, she got angry telling me why did I do that…It's like she's forced to say yes at me. But the weird part is I'm not sad or angry at Tanya.

Seriously, I don't know why. I've been thinking about Bella these days.

And I'm really so confused. I have so many questions in my head.

Am I only thinking of Bella because she's my best friend?

Or there's something more about us?

Do I really love Tanya? Or Bella?

Am I only feeling like this because Tanya's not happy about the promise ring?

Or because, for a very long time…I'm hiding my feelings for Bella?

But is that possible?

Yes, she makes me happy. Yes, I'm thinking of her more often than the usual. Yes, I miss her every minute. But is that a good reason to convince myself I really love Bella?

"Argh" I suddenly said…feeling so stuck up! I'm really confused today.

"What? It's okay if you don't want to dance" Bella told me, slowly pulling away. I quickly pulled her back and hugged her.

"Bella"

"Yes?"

I love you? Should I tell her? What if I'm not sure about this….what if?

"I have to tell you something" I whispered. But what if this ruins our friendship?

"Tell me"

"I think I'm -" But someone tapped my back, cutting me off.

"Can I steal my boyfriend back?" Tanya told Bella.

Bella looked at me, still waiting for the thing I'm about to say.

"Alright…uhmm, I'll talk to you later" Bella told me, looking down and started walking back to the table.

Tanya put her arms around me, hugging me.

She smiled…but the smile. It's really different than Bella…When Bella smiles, I became happy. When Tanya did, I don't know if I'm really happy.

Few minutes later, when the song changed into a rock thing…Me and Tanya went back to the table.

Bella is talking to Jacob, almost like they're whispering.

Then Bella stood up and went to get some drinks. I just looked around the table, Alice looking at me like she wanted to tell me something. Then she glared at Tanya.

What the hell is that for?

Tanya just smiled back at Alice then stood up too. She went to get drinks too.

I wanted to follow her, like what I always did but I guess I'm tired. Instead, I went outside the gym to my car.

Few minutes later, Tanya came running to me…crying. Then bella and Alice…Jasper…Emmett…Rosalie and Jacob. What's going on?

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Jake, you should dance" I whispered to him.

"Only if you danced with me" He told me and I can't help but to chuckle.

"Ok we will dance after I'm not thirsty" I stood up and went to get some drinks.

"Look at the fishy thing" I looked around, making sure the statement was for me. It was. Was from Tanya.

"What?"

"Do you have any other hobby than steal someone's boyfriend?"

"I'm not stealing ANYONE's boyfriend" I told her.

"Hugging, flirting. That's your thing! You slut!" She spat at me

"Yes, me and Edward hugged but we did that always because we're best friend! Flirting? NO! I NEVER DID THAT!"

"Why are you so affected of me Tanya? What do I have that is not in yours? Nothing!"

"Edward loves you" She glared at me.

"Loves me? Edward? What? You're insane! Every time we talk, it's about you! You! You!"

"He doesn't know he loves you, and he will soon!"

"You're out of your mind Tanya! Stop doing this! Be contented that you have Edward"

"I'm not jealous of you but I can't lose Edward! I need his money! His popularity! ARGH!"

"What? Your only….using him?"

"That's right dork! I want you out of Edward's life. Let's stop this competition. I always win" She shouted.

"I'm not in any competition Tanya…you already have Edward! Do you think I have the guts to steal him? You're his life! I know that! And I'm not going away from him until he told me to!" I shouted back…good thing the music is loud, no students can hear us.

"We'll see about that. Tonight, you're nothing to him! NOTHING!"

"What are you saying?" I suddenly felt nervous at her devil glares.

She took the glass of juice and looked if someone is looking. She smiled at me then poured it on her dress. Then she began crying…everyone looked at her. The music even stopped.

"Why did you do this to me Bella? I never done anything wrong to you!" She shouted at me.

"What? What are you saying Tanya? You poured the juice at your dress"

Before she can even reply, people told me "Boo Bella! Go away!"

Tanya ran, still crying to the parking lot. I glanced at Alice's table, seeing no Edward. Oh no. Tanya's going to tell Edward.

I ran towards her.

Edward looked startled at the parking lot. He looked at Tanya then to me and to my back. I glanced at my back…seeing Alice and all of them. Even Jacob.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"Edward..Tanya, she poured-" But before I can even continue explaining, Tanya cut me off.

"Bella got mad at me! She told me she needed your money and I should stay away from you Edward! I told her no that's why she poured the juice at my dress!" Then she cried again at Edward's arms.

"That's not true! I didn't do that!" I shouted.

"Bella can't do that Edward-" Alice agreed but Edward stopped her.

"Do not take part to this Alice"

"But Edward-" Alice said.

"I SAID DON'T!" Edward shouted at his sister. This is not him…I started crying.

"Edward, stop that" Jasper said but Edward's look made him not to say anything more.

"Is it true Bella?" He slowly told me.

"No..that's not!"

"Of course she will say that" Tanya said.

"So all this time, I thought your different from other girls. And I'm wrong. You also needed my money"

"No Edward! My family and I can afford anything! YOU KNOW THAT!" I sounded like pleading…please believe me.

"You're not my best friend anymore BELLA! I trusted you my whole life and now you're just going to hurt Tanya? How dare you!" He spat at me…I could feel the tears at my face.

"EDWARD! STOP THAT! MY SISTER DIDN'T-" I heard rose spoke but Edward immediately cut him off too.

"Shut up Rosalie!"

"Fu-" Rose shouted but I cut her off.

"You really are going to believe Tanya more than me Edward? You've known me since we were kids! You only knew her a month ago!" I told Edward.

"Well maybe, I'm wrong about knowing you" He looked at me, straight in the eyes.

"I can't believe your picking her over me!"

"WHY WOULD I PICK YOU BELLA? YOU'RE JUST SOMEONE WHO PRETENDED AS A FRIEND! Forget that I became your friend Bella! I don't want to see you anymore" He put an arm at Tanya who smiled at me.

Then everything burst out of me…

If he really didn't want me to be his friend anymore then maybe I should tell him EVERYTHING!

"If you wanted her, I DON'T CARE! I'm not a money digger! I just wanted you to believe me…because ever since, I've been there for you! You know that! I always believe in you! You know me more than anyone! STOP LYING TO YOURSELF EDWARD! STOP CONVINCING YOURSELF THAT I'M NOT THE BELLA YOU KNEW! You don't know anything…EVERYTHING! I THOUGHT YOU'RE A MY BESTFRIEND, the one who promised me that we'll stick together no matter what! Remember that promise? I guess you can't keep that! You think I hurt Tanya? You don't know what she did to me! SHE'S THE ONE BULLYING ME! ASK ALICE! SHE'LL PROVE IT TO YOU! NOW HOW CAN I HURT TANYA? When in the first place, I can't protect myself from her!"

"What? Bella-" He started to talk but I immediately stopped him.

"I know…I know you hate me. And I also know that there is nothing I could do to take that away…so I'm leaving. I'm going to do what you want…I'll forget we became friends….I'll forget EVERYTHING ABOUT US! And you'll also forget me…I'm not going back for your good! I hope this makes you happy"

Then I ran as much as I can…towards anywhere! I heard my friends shouting over me!

I can't handle this…

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

What? No…bella's just making a story. Tanya CANNOT be the one who bullied her…

"I hate you Edward! How could you do that to Bella?" Rosalie said then run towards Bella…who is nowhere to be seen.

"Tanya…bella is lying right?" I asked her.

"Of course!" She said but Alice suddenly punched her in the face. Tanya fell down, totally asleep. I went to her but Alice stopped me.

"Shit! Edward…Bella loves you from the start! And this is all you will give back in return? Your worst than a plain white t-shirt in my wardrobe! Tanya is the one who wanted your money! Your popularity! She never likes you! She's the one who poured the juice into her dress so you'll be mad at Bella! I can't believe you! You're not my brother! Why did you choose Tanya over Bella?" Alice told me.

She…Bella loves me? Why does she never tell me before? Tanya lied to me?

I'm so confused.

"How can I believe you Alice?"

"I'M YOUR SISTER! DUH!"

"But it didn't make any sense! Bella loves me? What do you mean?"

"GO TO HER EDWARD! FIND BELLA! WE'LL TALK LATER! SHE'S SO HURT! I KNOW YOU LOVE HER BACK! GO! BEFORE YOU REGRET NOT DOING SO!" Alice shouted at me.

I felt like my eyes opened from the first time…I do love Bella…I'm just lying to myself!

I'm such an ass for hurting her all the time!

I ran towards my car, I saw Emmett and Jasper did too. And in a matter of seconds, I'm out of the school compound.

Where the hell am I going to find her?

I immediately call her house and it's her mom who answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Auntie, is Bella there?"

"No…I thought she's with all of you?"

"Oh..well thanks"

"Wait-" I heard her mom said but I immediately cut the call. I don't have enough time to explain to her.

I searched everywhere…no sign of Bella.

It's been 20 minutes but she's nowhere…

Fuck Edward! This is your entire fault! Why didn't you realize you love Bella and she loves you back? Maybe right now, you two are enjoying the party…wait. Shit! Its Bella's birthday today! AND I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE! WHY DOES NO ONE TOLD ME? FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE, I FORGOT HER BIRTHDAY!

I have to find her…and do what I can to gain her forgiveness. I don't think it would be easy but I have to try and do what I can…

I called Bella's phone. It rang, twice…thrice…but no one answered.

I tried like a dozen times while driving…for the 50th time, she finally answered. But no one is speaking; I guess she's waiting for me to say something.

"Bella" Still none.

"Bella…look, I'm sorry. What I said earlier is not true…everything about it. I regret saying those. I'm sorry. I already knew everything. Can we talk? Please?"

It took 5 minute silence before she finally spoke.

"Why?" Her voice is different, like she's been crying for a long time.

Why? What does she mean?

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you want a talk? I thought you don't want see me…" I could hear her cry.

"I told you, it's not true. You're my best friend…together forever remember?" I heard her burst into cry. Shit. But she didn't replied.

"Just tell me where you are…let's talk. Please…"

She became silent until I can hear some waves…she's in a beach?

I immediately drove to LA Push. The only beach she went with Jacob.

"Edward…stop lying please. If you feel bad about what happened, don't."

"I'm not lying and I'm not just feeling bad Bella! I have to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Wait for me"

"What?" She asked.

"Just wait"

I am already in La Push and I could see her at the end of the cliff, still holding the phone.

"Bella…what are you doing?"

"Thinking"

"About what?"

"I don't have to tell you"

Then she saw me…One move and she's going to fall to those big waves.

"What are you doing here?" She looked panicked. She quickly wiped her tears…but something in her expression confused me. She's not angry or mad…she's just hurt.

"I told you I wanted to talk to you. Bella…I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I'm such an ass…Forgetting it's your birthday today. Happy Birthday…And anyway, I should have believed you from the first place and I should have realized you love me too"

"What? How did you know?"

"Alice. Look, it's not important how did I knew…what is important here is…I love you too"

She looked startled then she frowned.

"Stop lying please"

"I'M NOT!"

"You are!"

"Bella…" She immediately put both her hands at her ears to cover it.

"STOP THIS! YOU'RE PLAYING MY FEELINGS! I HATE YOU! WHY? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BAD TO YOU! ONE SECOND YOUR MAD AND NOW YOU LOVE ME? JUST SHUT UP PLEASE!"

She looks like her head will burst….I run towards her to hug her but she jumped on the cliff, eyes closed. Adrenaline rushed to me and in one second, I held her hand.

She looked at me…eyes so hurt.

"Bella…just hold on" I tried to pull her up but she's not helping me.

"Bella you have to put your other hand at mine" But she didn't.

"Bella! LISTEN TO ME! I CAN'T LOSE YOU! PLEASE"

Tears went down, mine and hers.

"You have to let go of me Edward…don't pretend please! I can't handle this thing anymore!"

"I'm NOT LYING TO YOU! PLEASE BELLA! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!"

I could feel her hand slipping…I clasped it with both my hands. She just smiled at me then in a second, I watched her falling.

One thing came to my mind; I have to jump to get her.

"BELLA!" I heard myself shout. I thought it was only me but it was Emmett and Jasper who shouted too.

A second before I jumped, someone held both my arms. Emmett.

"What are you doing Edward?" Jasper asked and called someone at the phone.

"I HAVE TO GET BELLA!"

"Are you insane? Do you want to die?" Emmett asked.

"I CAN'T LET HER DIE! I HAVE TO GET HER! MOVE OUT!" but he didn't.

"I'll kill both of you if you two don't let me" But still they didn't.

I waited for Bella's head to came out but no signs.

"EMMETT! JASPER! PLEASE! SHE CAN'T SWIM!" It feels like I'm a tantrum child when I tried to get out of these hands.

There's nothing that I did but watch Bella die…and it fucking kills me! If I died with her, it would be a good end but living without her…that's the worst part.

I wanted to kill myself… I think everyone does.

"EDWARD DON'T LOSE HOPE! THERE'S THE RESCUERS"

He pointed those people at the beach; some are already at a boat with flashlights and stuffs.

"Edward!" My mom run towards me and hugged me. These two freaks are still holding both my arms.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"She jumped off the cliff" The moment I said that, I could feel myself with no life. Like Bella already took that away.

Auntie Renee cried and even my mom.

"And you didn't even stop her!" Charlie grabbed my tux and shouted at me.

"I STOPPED HER! I DID WHAT I CAN! BUT SHE DOESN'T WANT ME TO! SHE JUST…SHE LET GO OF ME. AND THESE TWO WON'T EVEN LET ME JUMP TO GET HER OFF!"

Charlie, my dad, my mom and Renee run towards the beach. Alice is already crying and at last told this two to let go of me. Even if I jump, it's too late. I won't find her. The waves are too big…

I felt myself sat…Alice hugged me.

"It's going to be okay…they're going to find her"

I didn't say anything.

Nothing can make me feel better and alive…only Bella.

This is all my fault…

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate Edward please!<strong>

**I know someone like him…who didn't even realized he loves this person until she's finally gone.**

**I'll update as soon as I can! Xoxo.**


	17. Chapter 17 Living Dead

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**Hope everyone likes it**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nothing can make me feel better and alive….only Bella.<strong>_

_**This is all my fault.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Living Dead**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Don't feel so bad Edward, She's going to be fine. We'll find her" Alice mumbled again and again. I don't know if I'm the one she's convincing or herself. She's been more than a friend to Bella…they're like sisters.

I watched the rescuers try their hardest to find Bella; it might be just an hour past when I saw my mom came to my side.

"The rescuers will stop tonight. They'll continue tomorrow" She told me and Alice. Al stood up and waited for me.

"Come on, Ed…we have to go home"

WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WORLD? DOES ANYONE ALIVE ALREADY INSANE? STOPPING THE RESCUE OPERATION? THEY'VE JUST LOOKING FOR HER FOR AN HOUR! THIS IS NOT FAIR! THEY HAVE TO CONTINUE LOOKING FOR HER!

"I'm not going…I'll find Bella" I stood up and about to go down to the beach but my dad stopped me.

"We'll go back tomorrow Edward, just go home"

I frowned at him…I'm not going with them.

"Go home? What if-" I told them but my mom cut me off.

"Let's go home" She took my arm and dragged my dead feet to my car. I can't argue anymore…

I'll just go back tomorrow morning. Alice drove as I sat down in silence.

We didn't talk until house…what's to talk about? I'm mad at her. She lied to me…she didn't tell me it was Tanya who is bullying Bella…if she told me from the start; maybe I didn't hurt Bella from the start. She's my sister and she didn't even trust me…keeping the truth from me? For what? Even if that is what Bella wants, she knew I deserved to know the truth.

I didn't know how long but I didn't sleep that night. I just cried…and cried. Looking at the pictures of my best friend made me feel guiltier.

Bella saved me from the car incident but I…I didn't even saved her. She jumped and I even held her hand. I should not let her hand slipped off mine… I felt like I killed her…at least part of me hoped she's alive.

_Knock. Knock._

"Ed, are you awake?"

"Yes mom" I told her with rough voice…my throat is dry from all this crying.

"Let's have breakfast then we'll go to LA Push"

I quickly dressed up and got my keys. I'm not planning on wasting my time taking breakfast. My parents saw me but I didn't care. I walked straight to the garage and drove to La Push.

When I went there, I saw Jacob's house closed. I saw him last night…I think.

Rescuers were already there…I walked to one of them and asked.

"Any news?"

"We just came back an hour ago. We still haven't found anything but a shoe. Is this hers?"

The shoes Bella wore. I nodded…and convinced myself not to cry. Now what?

Alice came a few minutes after me.

We sat, waiting…watching the rescuers. Bella's family is here besides Kath and her mom.

"Tanya decided to go to her Auntie at West. She told me sorry…she just said she's having fun seeing bella cry. I really wanted to punch her again but if I do, she might press charges to me" Alice mumbled.

Fun? I'll kill her. Good thing she decided not to be seen.

"And Jacob too" She added.

"Why?" I asked.

"He told me 'For personal reasons'. They just packed last night and went out. But it's weird…I mean, can't it wait until morning? Well I don't care anymore" Then her phone rang. "I'll just answer this" She stood up and walked.

Yeah weird. Going away instantly…well he's always weird.

It took a day but they still haven't found anything but the shoe. Alice told me they already put the news to the country's newspaper so that when someone found her, they'll tell Bella's family.

"We're sorry. We'll continue again tomorrow" The rescuers told us. Like yesterday, they stopped searching at night.

I stayed at the beach that night, I haven't eaten all day but I don't care. I want to see Bella…I should have done this waiting last night…I saw Alice. She's here? But why? She sat beside me with food on her hands.

"Eat this" She smiled. I admit, I'm quite hungry.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV (Jacob's Point of View)<strong>

I sat beside the beach as the rescuers stopped searching. Edward went out…not only him but also all Bella's family. It hurts me knowing I did not do anything to keep Bella safe.

It must be hours, only me here at the beach.

"Son, let's go home" I heard my dad said.

"She's not going back" Billy said at the same time I saw some body off the shore. Bella.

I run immediately to her…Oh no, is she already dead?

She slowly opened her eyes then choked water…

"She's alive!" I told Billy.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I opened my eyes and saw a guy…they sight is blurred…I felt myself choke out water.

"She's alive!" This guy shouted at someone?

"Bella…it's going to be fine" Did he talked to me?

"Bella?"

"Yes"

"I can't remember anything. Who are you? Who am I?" I started to panic.

"You can't remember anything that happened?"

"Yes. Where am i?"

He became silent.

"I'm Jacob Black and your Marie Newman" He mumbled.

"Marie Newman? Who's Bella?"

"Nothing. Look, you're going to get cold"

He led me to a house and gave me a room. He gave me a shirt. I suppose it's his shirt and pajamas. It's too long but I folded it anyway. I heard him having an argue with someone.

"Please…we can't let them hurt her again"

"But what you're about to do is wrong. It's completely wrong. I didn't raised you to do that kind of thing"

"Please Billy"

Then a complete silence came next. When I am completely dressed, I walked out and he took my hand.

"We'll go to my house"

This isn't his house? Why am I going to his house? Who is Jacob to my life?

I sat at the car as he led an old man at the back of his car.

I must be very tired because I felt my eyes closed and unconsciousness slip through me.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes again, I was completely awake now. No blurred view. I looked around, I'm all dry. I'm in an unfamiliar room with full of boxes.<p>

I stood up and walked out of the room.

"Hey, you awake. You okay now?" Jacob asked me as I sat at the couch.

"I don't know. How come I can't remember anything? " I told him.

"We're cliff diving bel-Marie. Then you hit your head at a rock…You had an amnesia"

"Amnesia?"

"Yes Bell-Marie. It's kind of thing when a person forgets her memory"

"Does my real name Marie? Why are you keep on saying Bella?"

He looked startled.

"Yes…of course your name is Marie. I'm sorry…Bella is my dead sister. I'm Jacob, your boyfriend"

Boyfriend. Him? Boyfriend?

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Where's my family?"

"I…uhm they're already dead Marie. You're abandoned and you're staying with me"

"Do I have any other relatives?" I asked him. I can't believe I can't remember any of these.

"None. Your Parents are both only child. Your grandparents are already dead too"

"How old am I?"

"You just turned 17 yesterday"

"Is that the reason we're cliff diving? A celebration for my birthday?"

"It's our hobby"

"Okay…where are we Jacob?"

"Moscow"

"England. Where are we yesterday?" He looked shocked then thinks.

"I..uhmm, Billy's old house. We had vacation there"

I just looked at him. He gave me the food and I can't believe how hungry I am.

"Someone will came over here and check your head"

"Why can't we just go to a hospital?"

"We don't have enough money" He said, looking away.

Something about this Jacob made me feel uncomfortable. Is he really my boyfriend? If yes, why can't I feel something about him…I mean I should feel like I love him. Well maybe, that part of my memory was gone with the wind.

After I ate, a guy came. Billy talked to him for minutes before going to my side.

"Marie right?"

"Yes"

"I'm sam. Billy's friend"

"Sam…do I know you before?" I looked at him but I can't remember.

He laughed lightly.

"Nope. So what happened here?"

"Jacob said I hit my head at a rock when we cliff dived"

"Oh well lemme check you up"

I nodded.

He asked me a few things while checking my head. He agreed with Jacob, it must be amnesia.

"Can I regain my memory back?" I asked him hoping he said yes.

"It depends, there are cases that some people don't remember anything until they die. In some cases, they do. Reasons are when they saw or heard something memorable to them; they started to remember the past. Some said when you hit your head again" He laughed at the last part. "But it's really not such a good idea"

"Okay. But if Jacob is my boy friend and he's kind of memorable to me….can I get my memory back?"

"It will take time Marie. Some took only 1 week, some are months and years"

"Ohh"

I looked over Jacob who is now looking nervous. Why?

"Ok. I'll come back again tomorrow to check you"

"Thanks"

"Anytime"

He talked to Billy again. I really wanted to hear what they are talking about. They keep on glancing to me and got caught up seeing me looking at them. Jacob just smiled.

When Sam left, I went to sit beside Jacob. He took my hand and squeezed it. Seriously…Do I really love this man? I can't feel anything about him.

"Jacob, do we have any pictures?"

"We don't"

"Why?"

"I…uhmm…you don't want to take any pictures. You're kind of shy type" He laughed nervously.

"Shy?"

"Yep"

"At least one? We really don't have?"

"Yeah"

"Even my past? No pictures?"

"Exactly"

Weird. Ugh…I hate this. Not knowing anything. Not remembering anything even my name.

I'm going to do whatever I can to make myself remember something. Call me obsessed or insane but I'm going to do it.

"Jake, have we been on town before?"

"Sometimes"

"School?"

"Nope" That made me shocked.

"Nope? Why?"

"We don't have enough money"

"Do I grew up with you"

"Yes, Billy saw you when you are a baby. We grew together then fell in love with each other"

"How did you suddenly knew that my parents died? If Billy just saw me"

"My dad told me he saw you almost died with your parents. They told him to take care of you…"

"Okay"

How can I went to some places memorable if this person who is holding my hand keeps on saying I'm not the kind of person who loves the outside world.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"I'll just talk to my Dad. Stay here and watch TV" I smiled at Bella.

"Hmm"

I went to the kitchen to my Dad. He seems upset and angry.

"This is really wrong Jacob. We have to give her back. She doesn't deserve this" He told me.

"Do you think he deserves to be hurt? Her family who is not there when they needed them most? Her friends who lied to Edward about the truth? Her love one who hurt her that made her jump off the cliff? Dad, I know what I'm doing. We have to keep her"

"And what? Delete her past? And make her move on to a different person. Son, we will go to jail when they figured this out"

"Dad! We're far from them! We're in Moscow! No one knows about us!"

"This is still wrong Jacob…she needs the truth. She will remember her memory back and hate you!"

"She won't…not until she saw something that will make her"

"I want to go back to La Push"

"No Dad!"

"This isn't my place Jacob"

"Dad please! After a year…or two, we will! Just please! DAD!"

He looked at me for a long time.

"Please Dad, trust me. I love her…I love Bella. If you love me you'll let me do this"

He shook his head then groaned.

"If she remember one single thing, I'm taking her back. And we'll go back to La Push after 2 years"

I run towards him and hugged him.

"Thanks Dad"

"Welcome"

I went back to bella, suddenly remembering I needed to buy her clothes.

"Come with me"

"Where?"

"You have to buy new clothes"

"Where are my old ones?" She suddenly asked. Oops.

"Oh..sorry! I forgot it at LA Push"

"At the beach?"

"Yes"

"Then why didn't you made me wear my clothes there?"

"I told you I forgot" She looked at me like I'm lying. Well I am.

"Forget about it, come on" I gave him my jacket and went to town.

My plan? Spend the rest of my life with her now that I had my chance. If she remembered anything, she can't remember the whole story of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not an evil to kill Bella at all…ahahaha<strong>

**OMG OMG! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! THAT MADE ME WRITE THIS MORE!**


	18. Chapter 18 Back from the Dead?

_**How can I went to some places memorable if this person who is holding my hand keeps on saying I'm not the kind of person who loves the outside world.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Back from the Dead?**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

It's been 2 years since the incident happened but I feel like it's more. I never heard anything about Bella. The rescuers stopped searching at night until they all stopped a year after that and even her family gave up.

Then a knock interrupted my thought.

"Edward…whoa…you're not yet dressed? We have to go to the cemetery today remember?" Alice, wearing a black dress, said.

They made a tombstone at the cemetery for her even though they haven't seen the body yet. This is sick…all of them thinks she's already dead.

"I'm not going Alice…it didn't make any sense to me" I never went to that fucking cemetery…for what? To celebrate this day? No way.

Alice sat at the end of the bed.

"You and I both know, what happened. You have to accept the truth Ed"

"Accept that's Bella is already dead? You haven't found her body yet!"

"It's been two years! Do you think she survived those big waves? If she's alive, someone should report her to us! You have to let go of her"

That last sentence she said made everything hurt more.

Those last words I heard from Bella.

Tears just started flowing and I felt my little sister wiped it out.

"I know what you feel…she's like my sister already. It's hard to face the truth but we have to"

"Why can't I just die?"

"EDWARD! Do you think Bella wants that? That she wants you dead? Seeing you like this…? She'll be happy if we prayed for her at the cemetery at least just for today"

"Alice…she's not dead! DON'T SAY THAT!"

"Ed! Stop convincing yourself! You're the only one who does not yet move on! Her family already did!"

"Who the hell cares about that? I'm not an idiot to think she's dead. I can feel her alive!"

She just shook her head.

"We'll wait for you in minutes. Bella wants you there"

She went downstairs.

I looked at the window, and saw the tree house.

I suddenly remembered those happy moments I had with her…the laughing we shared. The smiles; then all those things that cause her pain…telling her about Tanya, kissing her then told her about Tanya, hating her because of Tanya.

I've been to school but I'm not like before. Yes, I got high grades…yes I'm still the heartthrob but I never smiled so easily.

Everything just died. I want to see Bella, to hug her, to tell her I love her so much but Alice is right…there's nothing I can do to make her back.

I went to get dressed…black, like they said.

When I went down, they almost smiled and I frowned. They're happy? Of all these days?

They seemed to realize what I was thinking. They went to their cars and I, to my Volvo.

I followed them to the cemetery and kept pace, walking behind Alice. They put some flowers and prayed when I saw some familiar person, not far from here. A girl, sitting below a tree, hair covering her face is reading something.

She reminds me so much of Bella. Bella loves to read. I looked to everyone, no one will notice me if I went to that girl. I just wanted a talk…to forget the reason why I'm here.

I slowly went out of the place into the girl. She realized I'm walking towards her, her head tilts up…eyes on mine.

I gasped. No way…I might be sleeping…I may be dreaming. Bella? She looks exactly like her…No she is Bella.

"Bella? Is that you?"

She frowned, eyes confused. "Bella? No…I'm Marie. Marie Newman"

"You're kidding. You're Isabella Marie Swan"

"Well maybe you're just having a mistake" She laughed then looked back at her book.

"You can't remember me? Here, I'll prove to you I'm telling you the truth"

I pulled out a picture of me and Bella from my wallet. The picture we took when I was at the hospital. I gave it to her and at first; she looked suspicious at me but reached for it. When she saw it, she gasped too.

"This is me?" She asked, still looking at the picture.

"Of course" I muttered, and sat beside her. I wanted so badly to hug her…I missed her so much but I'm afraid I might scare her.

She looked at me, tried to remember me but I can see she can't. What happened? Is she just pretending she didn't know me? Or she really forgot?

"It can't be. Maybe….I just looked like her"

"Look at the picture…it's really you. There's no difference" I looked at her face, no stare. She really is Bella. I wish I could touch her cheeks…to feel that she's really here. That she's real.

"I..uhmm…do you have any other pictures?" I pulled all the pictures and gave it to her. Some pictures when we were kids, and mostly all the last pictures we had. Some are taken by Alice, the near kiss…the laughing part.

"This is really me! How?" She said in panicky voice.

I was about to say I don't know when she suddenly spoke again.

"Do you swear you really knew me?" What?

"I swear" I immediately told her.

"Please help me remember this"

"What? Why? What happened? Why can't you remember me? Bella…this is not funny. If this is a dream, tell me please. Cause I'll die when I woke up"

"I don't know! But I can tell you, you're not asleep. Jacob...he's someone who told me I'm his girlfriend. But she never shows me things like these…and well, I really can't remember anything"

"Jacob? As in Jacob Black?" I could feel my head will bursts out of anger…he hid Bella from all of us!

"Yes…you know him?"

"He's a guy who likes you at high school. He's suddenly gone a day after you did"

"Please…please help me remember. For the past two years, I should have known Jacob is lying to me. He's so protective. We stayed at Moscow and just came back last month. Whenever we're at the town…he looks nervous. He even made me use a cap. He even follows me where I went…" She said. I really wanted to punch Jacob. If I ever saw him, I'll kill him.

"You'll go with me?" Wanting to hear yes.

"I trust you. I have to…I have to remember my past" She gave me back the pictures.

So she had amnesia.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked her. She suddenly stood up and put her book at her bag.

"He's at the town. He told me he'll meet me somewhere. I texted him to meet me here…he'll be here in an hour" She muttered.

"Bella, I'm really happy you're not dead. I knew it"

"What happened to me anyway? Jacob told me, we're cliff diving and my head hit a rock"

"Maybe the last part is true Bells, but you're not cliff diving…you jumped..."

"Jumped?"

"I'll tell you the whole story but we have to go to your parents. They're here actually. Don't get offended, but it's your birthday. The same day we lost you…they're praying for your soul"

"What?" She chuckled…taking all of this easily.

"Let's go" Without hesitation, I took her hand, feeling her for real. She's really here with me.

"Wait…can I ask your name?" Oh crap...I haven't told her yet.

"Edward…Edward Cullen"

"Who are you at my life?" She asked.

The one who caused you this…the one who hurt you, the one who shouted at you at your own birthday…the person who this is not a good thing she wanted to hear.

"I'm your best friend since we were kids" I muttered.

She stopped and looked at our hand. Did I cross the line? Is she mad at me?

She stared at it as I looked at her face…I feel like I wanted to cry but I pulled it all off.

She looked up and into my eyes. Her eyes looked blank like she is thinking something.

Then after a minute, she spoke.

"I really know you" She mumbled then smiled.

I smiled back. "You always do"

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

This guy standing in front of me is really someone I knew for a very long time. The pictures are the proof…and I can't believe I already trusted him that easily. Going with him over Jacob. He knew Jacob. Jake lied to me, he told me my name is Marie. So the reason he called me Bella from the first place when I opened my eyes at LA Push is because that's my real name. He just changed it when he told me I had amnesia.

He suddenly took my hand and I stopped.

An electric thing past through us…I looked at it, no stare. I could feel like my hands belonged on his. He told me I'm just his best friend but why do I feel like there's something more.

I'm insane…maybe.

I looked at his eyes then suddenly remembered a scene.

_***Flashback****_

_I was wearing an Halloween costume with this guy._

_"You remember when we were on grade 2? The first time I almost kiss you" He teased me and I blushed._

_"EDWARD!"_

_"What? Just asking" He chuckled._

_"Yes I remember"_

_"Do you?"_

_"I do!" I almost shouted._

_He sat and I did too._

_"Tell me then, how does that happen?"_

_I groaned._

_"Alright then, we were at the park when someone pushed you making us both fall and your lips almost hit mine, Happy?"_

_"Hahaha, that's really funny"_

_"For you, I guess" He still laughed._

_"Do you want to continue it?" He looked straight to my eyes, all the humor gone._

_What? Is he joking? Is he?_

_Then he started to lean in…his eyes already closed. I did too…_

_***End of Flashback***_

Whoah…wait! PLEASE MAKE ME REMEMBER ALL!

Did we really kissed? Already? I thought he's just my bestfriend.

"I really know you" I smiled to him, finally trusting him.

"You always do" He smiled back to me. A smile I felt like I always knew.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

We walked to where my family and hers are crying.

I felt bella hesitated, holding my hand tightly and looking at them.

"It's ok…I'm here" I whispered to her and she took a deep breath.

"Oh. Do you think this is the right time to tell them who am I? I mean what if Jacob came? He'll get mad at me…what if he hurts me?"

"Whoa...Wait…he hurts you?"

"It never happened, but he always told me he'll hurt me if I went to town without telling him. I'm always locked up at his house"

"Where?"

"There's a tree house at LA Push. I never really understood why we never lived at Billy's house"

So Billy Black knew everything…and he's tolerating his son…what a dork.

"I won't let him hurt you Bella. I'll never let myself lose you again. I promise" I smiled to her and she smiled back to me. The first time for the past three years…I finally smiled.

"Mom…Aunt Renee…I told you she's not dead" I told them. They suddenly looked around and saw me, with Bella.

"Is that a ghost?" Alice asked. All of them are looking at us with same expressions…shocked. Confused. Happy.

"No, she's really alive" In an instant, everyone hugged her. Still crying but smiling for the first time.

"_Oh bella!"_

"_OMG! Where have you been?"_

"_We miss you!"_

"_We're so sorry for everything!"_

Everyone told Bella that thing. They hugged her but she never loses her grip at my hands. And it's like, she don't want to let go of me. So I kept my hand on hers too…

"I'm sorry but I can't remember anyone of you"

They all looked at her like she's insane.

"Look, she had amnesia" They all looked at me, eyes questioning.

"I really don't know the exact thing but I spoke with Bella. She hit her head at a rock and Jacob Black saw her the night we all went out. He suddenly knew Bella can't remember anything, took off, and hid her at England. For some I-don't-know reasons, they came back here a month ago. She's here because she's waiting at Jacob, and for an instant, I'm lucky to see her"

"OMG!" My mom said.

Bella's mom is crying, holding Bella's free hand. Bella looked at me and I just smiled.

"She's your mom, Renee" I told her.

"Mom? Oh…I thought…Well Jacob told me my parents are already dead" She said.

"How dare him! Billy is a very good friend of mine! I'll made both of them go to jail" Charlie said.

"That's your dad" I told Bella. She just looked at him.

"We're so happy your alive bella, Edward is always right…your not dead" Alice said.

"That's my sister Al, your sister-like. You'll need her at fashion thing" I told Bella and Al smiled at me.

I introduced everyone to Bella. Rose, crying…hugged Bella for the first time. I know they've been okay before Bella was gone but it was the first time I saw that.

We've been here for minutes, when Renee spoke.

"We have to go home and take this stupid tombstone away" Renee said.

"Wait…Go home?" Bella asked me.

"Yes. Don't worry, you'll be okay"

"I want to talk to you please. Just you" She looked around and everyone nodded. They all went to their cars but her mom didn't.

"Mom? Right? Uhmm…Does Edward knew your house?"

"Yes honey, they're house is just beside mine"

"Well, He'll take me there. You don't to wait. I promise I'll be there"

"Ok. Edward, take care of her, we all don't want to lose her again"

I nodded. I didn't realize until now that she is still holding my hand. She never let go of it.

I led her to my car. She sat and looked around the car.

"Do I ride here much?"

"I used to wait at morning and we ride together to school"

"Oh. So I've been to school. Jake told me so many lies…he told me I've never been to a school"

"I hate him for that…I hate him for hiding you away from me"

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"I hate him for that…I hate him for hiding you away from me" Edward said. Away from you? I really have to ask Edward.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Anything?" He said as he started to drive. I don't care where we are going but all I wanted is to be with this person as much as I can so I can unlock my past memories.

"Are you more than a best friend to me?" He suddenly stopped the car and I looked out. At a park, a lonely park with no body.

He went out and opened the door for me. I walked with him to the swing. When I sat, I suddenly remembered something but this time it was a short thing.

I am crying at this swing. Like I'm hurt about something but before I can remember something else, the flashback stopped.

He sat at another swing then I waited for him to speak.

"We're best friend honestly but you love me" He said. I blushed at that for some reasons, why am I blushing?

"And I love you too. We love each other more than friends but we never knew…we just did the night you were gone"

"Oh"

"Bella, you don't know how happy and relieved I am to know your alive. To feel you this moment…I spent years with you…but I never knew I loved you only after I lost you. Promise me you won't go away from me anymore" He closed his eyes and part of me wanted to touch his face.

I really must have loved him.

"I promise" The words just burst out of my mouth and I felt myself wanted to say that.

He opened his eyes then looked at me.

I smiled at him then stood up.

"I'm hungry. Can we have frozen yogurt?" That's my favorite snack. I don't know if that is on my past…

I reached for his hand involuntarily and he stood up. When he did, his face must have been closer than I expected, inches from my face. I looked at his lips, how come I really feel like I wanted to kiss him? Out of shame, I started to drag him towards his car. I heard him chuckled and I'm quite ashamed to look at him because right now, I swear I'm blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I wanted to kiss her but she walked away…she's still Bella.

I drove to where we had our last frozen yogurt. We sat at the table and talked about her likes and dislikes. I'm quite happy I knew her well…it helps her regain her memory.

When she finished her frozen yogurt, she suddenly took a scope at mine then laughed.

Then she froze…is she remembering something?

Then she suddenly looked at me.

"I remember something"

"Which is?"

"Your sitting at your car, maybe at a school's parking lot. You uhmm, you sitting at your car's hood when girls sat beside you. You got mad at them for sitting there and when I did, you shouted at me. It was just a joke from mine and I pretended I'm mad. You stopped me then told me you'll treat me for frozen yogurt and I suddenly forgave you" She smiled then took another scoop at mine.

"Haha…so you just pretended huh? You want another one? You'll going to eat mine huh?" she laughed and I joined her.

"Please" She begged with a teasing smile on her lips. I ordered again and that made her smile.

This is heaven. Being with her, happy and not crying, not hurt…I wanted this to last forever

* * *

><p><strong>OK SO SINCE IT'S CHRISTMAS, I UPLOADED TWO CHAPTERS! Love yah'll!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19 Trying to Remember

_**This is heaven. Being with her, happy and not crying, not hurt…I wanted this to last forever**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Trying to Remember**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"I'm really full…hahaha" I told Edward when he is planning to order another frozen yogurt for me.

"For the first time" He smiled crookedly.

"Really? You mean, I've never been full in my entire life?" Then I chuckled.

"I was just kidding…"

Our eyes met and we laughed together.

"We should probably go. We have all the time tomorrow, your family wants you. They miss you so much" He mumbled, I can swear his eyes are probably sad right now just like mine. I really can't remember anything between him and me but something about the flashback made me want to see him every second. I wanted to know him better, my reflexes told me. This is crazy.

I nodded and He stood up. Right on cue, the waitress appeared with the small leather folder. He paid her then smiled. "No change" The waitress smiled invitingly at him, flirting. Something hit me…not so much but I felt jealous…Yeah, I must be insane; maybe I hit my head pretty hard.

Edward led me to his car, not taking his eyes from mine. He opened the passenger door, holding it for me as I stepped in, shutting it softly behind me. Riding with him is much easier than Jacob; I mean…Jake always looks nervous while this cute guy beside me keeps on glancing at me and always smiling, making me feel comfortable and safe.

"This is my house" He pointed at mine before stopping the car at the house beside it.

"And I suppose mine?" I asked him as I look at the house. It's no big but it's peaceful. A home…

"Yep" He mumbled.

I didn't know what to say next…

I looked down…silence came. Maybe his waiting for me to go out of the car. I gathered my bag and my jacket and just as I was about to open the door, he spoke.

"Bella?"

I turned to him. I was kind of not prepared by the intense surrounding. His face is just inches from mine. My head became blank for a second, then suddenly remembering he is waiting for me to speak.

"Yeah?"

He didn't answer at first; he simply bent his face to mine, and brushed his lips slowly along my jaw to my chin. Weird for me to feel like I wanted more, I just knew this guy this morning.

"I miss you. See you tomorrow" He mumbled.

I laughed as I got out of the car. I'm glad I moved out quickly, he didn't recognize my blush. I saw him park his car at their garage.

* * *

><p>I didn't knock at this house…it was open. When I went inside, a little girl hugged me.<p>

"I miss you Bella" I bent down and hugged her. She's so cute.

"Kath? My little sister? You're the cute girl earlier right?"

"Yes!" She said in high pitch voice.

I stood up as she dragged me to the living room.

All of them are in here. Renee, I mean my mom hugged me again and made me seat.

"Tell me everything. What happened to you for the past two years Bella? We are so worried. It took me one year to move on!"

"I…uh, I had a hard time living with Jacob and his family. I'm always inside the house and doing all the chores" Dad cut me off immediately.

"You what? You never did ALL the chores here! Don't worry Bella, The cops are finding the Black family now"

"It's okay. At least I learned to do some" I tried to smile but it was gone.

"You went to school?" As I remember from Edward, this is Rosalie, my older sister.

I shook my head. "No"

They all frowned.

"You must be hungry, I'll cook" My mom stood up and went to the kitchen. I wanted to stop her and say 'I'm so full' but I don't want to hurt her feelings.

"I'll just go change. Uhm, can someone tell me where my room is?" I stood up and kath just dragged me.

"Thanks"

I locked the door once I was inside…this room is simply but I like it. I opened the lights; a large window in front of the bed. I looked at it and saw another window. Then someone moves…Edward? Yes. It was him. So we really are so close before…

I looked around. Maybe I really love Edward….the picture of us on a frame beside my bed is a proof of that. I saw a laptop on the desk, I went into it. This must be mine. I opened and smiled when I saw a picture of me and Edward as the desktop image.

I opened some files…its pure us. My past life love him so much…my past? What about the present? I sighed and stared at it…of course I do love him. This is really crazy…I still can't remember so many things but the feelings stayed…

I changed into pajamas and tank top. I put a sweater then went downstairs.

When I sat down in the dining table, they are all smiling at me…

"I'm sorry Bella, I only cooked pasta and chicken for tonight" my mom said.

"It's ok mom. This is more than enough for me" I smiled at her.

"Really Bella? But I promise you one thing"

Dad laughed and so is Rose.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Tomorrow's the celebration" Mom muttered and I just looked down and started to eat.

They won't let me wash the dishes that night. They said I should relax and sleep. I went upstairs and removed my sweater. Like before, on Jacob's tree house…I locked the door.

Jacob is not demanding and that was good. For the past two years, he didn't kiss me or tried to. He just hugs me or holds my hands but the feeling is nothing compare to Edward's.

I lay down in my bed. I suddenly felt this place is my favorite place. Quiet and only me. I wonder what will Jacob do if he found out about this…but who cares? My dad promised me he will make sure Jacob will go on the jail.

* * *

><p>I slept and later on, I had a dream.<p>

_It was dark and my eyes are crying. The wind blows off my face but I was not irritated to it. I am holding a cell phone and talking to someone…I can't hear the conversation. I looked around and saw Edward, he looks worried and panicked. Then I jumped and felt the waves crushed into me until I hit my head on something._

"Ahh" I gasped and groaned at the nightmare. I immediately wipe off the sweats on my forehead. The clock only told me it was after to 3 in the morning.

I tried to sleep again but I just can't. The dream keeps on going back to my head.

Is Edward the reason why I jumped? Or maybe he's trying not to make me jump. I suddenly remembered I didn't ask Edward about it…

I got bored, I put on my sweater and went downstairs to the kitchen and drank a glass of water.

From the window of the kitchen, I saw a tree house. It looks familiar to me; I walked to it and climbed up. The door is open.

I went inside and it felt home than my real house. The smell…and although it was dark here, the look feels like mine...A small couch and a TV. Then someone moved on the couch and I almost shouted.

"Shh bella, it's just me" I looked for the switch and went the light goes open, I saw Edward lying on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I don't know…"

I raised my eyebrows and he laughed. He sat and offered me the free space in the couch for me to sit on.

"I really don't know why I'm here…guess I got bored at my room"

"Oh"

"And you? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I can't sleep again"

"Well maybe you're feeling new at everything…at your room" He mumbled.

I looked down and stared at my hands.

"No…it was because of a dream" I whispered.

"Dream? What dream?"

"I had a nightmare…but I think that really happened in my life"

"Tell me"

"I'm pretty sure I'm at the cliff, and I saw you and I jumped"

"Your right…that happened in your life" He said, making me look at him. But he's staring down too.

"Edward…please tell me the reason why I jumped off the cliff. It might help me gain my memory back"

"I hurt your feelings so much. From the start, you love me…but I didn't know…I also didn't know I love you back. I keep on talking about Tanya, a girl who bullied you…but honestly, I also didn't know she's the one who is bullying you. Tanya became my girlfriend, and I just couldn't believe myself for believing her over you" He whispered.

"Believe her over me? What do you mean?" I asked him, leaning forward to hear him more clearly.

"I forgot your birthday that night, and it was also our homecoming party. You and Tanya got alone and she poured a drink over her dress and told me it was you who did it. Of course, as a boyfriend…I believe her"

"And I got mad at you for not believing me? Is that the reason why I jumped the cliff? Hurt?" I asked him.

It just doesn't make any sense. I will risk my life just because this guy didn't believe me?

"It was more than that bella…you expected me to believe you because we were so close since we were kids. And you're so hurt that night, that the feelings clouded your head"

It's unbelievable. I hate my past life…Even though this Edward didn't like me back, I should be happy. I have a nice family, friends…

"You love me so much Bella" He mumbled and I stared at him.

Love.

Maybe the only reason I didn't appreciate my life before. That I want my world to be only at Edward.

"Oh" I finally understood.

"I'm sorry for hurting you"

I burst into cry and out of shame; I covered my face with my hands.

"Bella? Why? What happened? You didn't believe me?"

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't cried" I wiped my tears but there are still some who comes next. It was Edward who took my hands and wiped it.

"Bella…tell me"

I just suddenly put my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, I know he might be so surprised but he hugged me back.

"I'm so happy you found me. You don't know what it felt to feel like an idiot for not remembering my past, but with you…you made me get to here, to be me again. To be with my true family, to be with my friends…to you. Edward, thank you! I've live for two years in lies…Thank you!"

"S' okay. I'm so happy to finally feel you in my arms. You'll not go to live through that again. Never" He mumbled at my shoulders.

We stared at each other as he watched my tears stop flowing.

"I forgot to return this to you" He muttered then took my hand and put a bracelet at my wrist.

It has a symbol 'E'. As in Edward? Before I can ask, he showed me his own bracelet with a symbol 'b'. Bella.

"Friendship bracelet" He told me.

I smiled at it…wishing I can remember something.

It took me only a minute to regain myself.

"You know…Even though you told me everything…I'm still not mad at you. I don't know why. I mean, jumping on that cliff is my choice and not yours. Guess I'm more idiot before" I laughed at myself and he did too.

"Your not idiot…you're a lot smarter than me. You're the one teaching me…I mean, we do our homeworks together"

"So I'm a know-it-all?"

"Just not biology"

"Really? HAhaha"

He touched my cheek then smiled.

"Edward…did you know I only get flashbacks on my life when I'm with you"

"Really?" He said.

"Yeah…"

"Maybe this will work more" He started to lean in, hands on my cheeks…I could taste his breath. I wanted to kiss him…but something came into me. This is inappropriate. I still can't remember all that happened to us…

I pulled out and looked down. He became silent and it gets me more curious. I looked at him, he looked hurt.

"Look Edward, it's not like I don't want to kiss you…but if we are going to kiss, maybe at the right time" I took his hand and he looked at me…with understanding eyes.

"You waited for me for a long time…of course I should wait for you too. Patience" He teased me and chuckled.

"Maybe we should skip that part first…back to friendship"

"Sure"

He reached for the remote and opened the TV.

We watched a movie and later on, I got tired of the sitting. I leaned my head on his shoulder and my arms, wrapped around my knees. He rested his head on mine and I quiet like this..

GOSH! I am so easy at this…it's just one day since he found me and now you felt like it's been years.

* * *

><p>After two hours, I saw the sun rising up.<p>

"Ed, I think I should go. I mean, my parents might freak out if they won't see me at my room"

We laughed together then we both stood up. He turned the TV off and helped me go down the tree house.

"Didn't you know this is ours?"

"Really?"

He took my hand and led me at the back of the tree.

There on the tree, is a carved letters…E and B forever. Edward and Bella forever…

"How sweet" I mumbled at myself.

"That was your idea when our parents created this…"

I smiled at him.

"See you later Edward"

"I still have school Bella, I think you should enroll"

"Oh..i'll talk to my Dad"

"Ok, I see you later after school Bells, don't just vanish again okay?"

"Never" I promised him.

He hugged me then kissed my forehead.

I thought I told him, back to friendship first?

Haha...whatever. I like this. Maybe we were like this before.

"Gonna miss you" He told me before walking back to their house. I smiled at myself and blushed.

I can't believe I felt this way to someone stranger to me the day before yesterday.

I went inside and slowly to my room.

I wish I can get my memory back….PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking days before the update…I'm currently doing a project so I'm having a hard time…ahaha please review!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20 Sweet Moments

**Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Sweet Moments**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I didn't even try to sleep again when I got back to my room...I just lied in the bed for an hour...reading a book. I quickly went to shower and change my outfit into a simple t-shirt and shorts. I didn't know if my long past hate this outfit but I felt comfortable.

I went downstairs.

You will never believe what happened. My mom turned the house into a festival…what a celebration. The table was full of foods…and the house is full of people. I can't handle this alone, I hate being the center of attention. Everyone quickly told me they are glad I'm back. There was even a banner that says 'Welcome back Bella'; they must really love me.

Some are Charlie's business partners, some are from my school. Alice suddenly dragged me to my room and gave me a dress and a pair of shoes.

"Do I really have to wear this? I mean…-" I protested but Alice cut me off.

"Yes you do. Now if you don't want to hurt my feelings, you'll wear these. See you downstairs" She smiled at me.

I sighed and lock my door. I changed and felt relieved that I didn't have to wear some heels…this is flat shoes. I ponytailed my hair.

I quickly get the camera in the table and nervously went down.

They all clapped their hands….seriously? Ahh I think I'm gonna faint!

"Hi" I told everyone…they smiled and greeted me.

I recognized this…some people are absent at school just to see me.

"I'll be back" I quickly said to them and tried to find Edward. I think I needed him right now, he's the only one who can make me feel comfortable. I went to the living room, the bathroom, my room…still no Edward.

I sighed and gave up…I went to the porch and sat at the small 3-stairs. I felt sad. Why should I expect him to be here? I almost spent a whole day with him.

I looked at the sky…they seemed brighter than any other day.

"Edward" I sighed, while looking at the sky.

"Yep?" A very familiar voice said. I gasped and looked at my side…Edward.

"Do not scare me like that" I told him…

"Ohh…sorry. I thought you knew I was here" He chuckled.

"I didn't…are you here earlier?" I asked.

"Naw…I just finished taking a shower" He smiled.

"You look beautiful" He said.

"Really? I mean…I think I'm over dressed"

"No. I'm serious; this is a celebration for you anyway"

"So…you knew about this? I mean, you didn't told me they are giving me a celebration"

"Actually no. Alice just told me when I got back to my room"

"Okay" I looked away…not sure what to say.

"What's with the camera?" He asked.

"Oh this…I just wanted to take every memorable thing in my life so I won't forget them"

He took the camera then pulled put his arm around me, making me closer to him.

"Let's take pictures" He mumbled.

It was fun. At first, I hid my face because I am embarrassed until it went to the point where I smiled. We have pictures of us laughing together. This felt very familiar. Our last picture is him kissing my cheek while I involuntarily blushed.

He suddenly stood up and took my hands.

"Come on…they are waiting for you" He muttered.

I smiled at him…I never saw myself as a beautiful girl but him staring at me like that makes me feel like it. When we went inside, people around us seem not to care about the holding hands thing. Well maybe because they are used to it before or they just didn't care…

They sang happy birthday to me even though my birthday is yesterday.

We ate and talked and laughed…my real life is so much better. Arghh…how I want to remember my past.

After I chewed my food, I asked my Dad.

"Dad, did the cops already catch Jacob?" I felt Edward's hands tighten around mine. I looked at him but he is looking at Charlie.

"Not yet Bella…I'm pretty disappointed at the cops"

"Ohh"

How I wish they caught him so I can talk to him and ask why did he did that to me. If he's my friend before…even though he likes me, he should tell me the truth. Edward looked at me and I smiled at him.

Never mind Jacob, if I can be with Edward.

When I finished eating my food, I stood up and excused myself. Edward did the same, okay so I think he won't go away from me until he had too.

I tried to get back to my bedroom to hide but Edward insisted on staying here. My schoolmates, my classmates are here…his family, my family…I should enjoy this, he said.

I didn't even dare to run away from him to my bedroom. I just dragged him to sit with me at the stairs.

Some of them tried to make me remember. Emmett even made me stare at him, him making fun faces for 5 minutes before I burst into laugh. Alice chatted with me about CLOTHES, SHOES and stuffs! Hahaha…They went back to the living room to eat some food AGAIN!

Someone, who came at the door, catched my attention, everyone didn't notice her but I do. I patted Edward's arm and asked him who is her at my life. She suddenly walked to me.

He suddenly frowned and stood up. I figured out he's angry.

"Tanya what are you doing here?" He asked her, totally mad now.

I'm pretty relieved we were at the stairs; no one is going to hear this or see us.

So she is Tanya, the reason I got mad at Edward…Edward's ex-girlfriend.

She looks like an average blonde girl but she wore tight shirt and short skirt.

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to make sure she's alive" She eyed me then smiled.

"Go away Tanya before I could hurt you" Edward snapped her and I immediately held his hand tighter, to make him remember I am already here.

"I just wanted to say something to Bella" She told him and looked at me.

"Bella, I really regret the day I lied to Edward. I've been having a hard time on the past two years…telling myself I'm a murderer; that I killed you. I'm sorry! And now that you're really alive, I can finally tell myself I'm not a murderer! If I knew that you would jump off the cliff, I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have lied to Edward. But now, isn't it great that Edward and you finally be together? Please forgive me. I promise to stay away from you. I just visited my grandparents here but I will be back to where I'm staying tomorrow"

"I forgave you Tanya" I told her, Edward looked at me as if I'm losing my mind.

"It's okay Edward, I can't remember what she did to me" I laughed at myself…

"What do you mean?" Tanya said.

"I have an amnesia. I still can't remember my whole past life"

"Oh...Now I'm more sorry. I hope you get your memory back" She told me. I can see in her eyes that she is not lying. She's honest.

"Thanks" I mumbled my voice low.

"Come on" Edward said to me. I can feel him not comfortable with all of this. Tanya smiled and went out of house. Ed dragged me to my room, seriously silent.

"Ed, are you mad at me for forgiving her?" I demanded at him when we sat at my bed.

"No Bella, I just can't keep myself me when I saw her. It makes me remember everything that cause you pain because of me" He told me, eyes on the floor.

I touched his neck, he looked at me.

"You don't have to worry. If I already forgave her…how much you? I did forgive you too. You have to forget the past okay? "

"I can't believe this is so easy for you…" He told me.

"I can't believe any of these myself. I didn't know why but the first time I saw you, I already knew you're telling the truth. I trusted you"

"That's my point Bella…how did you knew I'm telling you the truth?"

"I can feel it" I looked down, embarrassed. I can't believe I'm telling him the truth…

He kissed my hair…it felt super familiar.

I suddenly remembered something.

* * *

><p>***Flashback***<p>

Me and Edward also slow danced like any other couple here.

"You don't seem like your enjoying yourself tonight" He told me. It wasn't a question…it's a fact.

"You know how I am with parties"

"And you also know I felt bad at you" He said. Oh no…did Alice already told him EVERYTHING? She can't. She promised me.

"Why?"

"We haven't been hanging out a lot…I mean…Since I had Tanya…and all-" But I immediately cut him off.

"It's ok. We just had a day at the mall the other day remember?" He nodded.

"I'm quite enjoying tonight's celebration" I smiled and he did too. I am enjoying it only because I'm with you.

He kissed my hair like when we were kids.

***End of Flash***

* * *

><p>Something about the flashback makes me become more obsessed into knowing my past. I only remembered things when I'm with Edward…I have to be with him….everyday! Every hour! Every minute! Every second! Arghh…<p>

"I love you" He suddenly muttered, making me look at him.

"What? Are you talking to me?" I wondered stupidly. Is this still part of my flashback?

"Yes…I love you Bella"

I was speechless…

It was hard enough to imagine that Edward who has it all-good looks, talent, money, a wonderful family, a nice car-could possibly exist and love me.

"I…I think I love you back" I blushed and he laughed.

"You think?" He teased me.

"I'm not sure…I can't remember my whole past"

He smiled.

"It will take time…but I know you do" He said. He knows I do love him…of course.

"Edward, can I ask something?"

"Anything" He took my hand and played with it.

"What happened when we were at a mall?"

"How'd you know that? Did you saw something?"

"Yes…we were dancing and you told me you felt bad at me for not hanging out a lot but I replied to you that it's ok and we just had a day together at a mall. I felt so curious about that day"

"Ohh...Well that's the day of my birthday and the day I kissed you" He looked at me, eyes searching.

I gulped. So he did kiss me before?

"For the first time?" I asked him. I'm pretty sure he leaned at me at my flashback but it wasn't at a mall. It is in his room…but I didn't see him kiss me…so…

"Why? You think I've done a lot before?" He asked me.

"I don't know" I looked at our hands, pretty sure my face is red now.

"Hmmm…."

I waited for him to speak but the silence that came next made me look at him. He is looking at me in an expression like he's having fun at me.

I frowned at him and he laughed.

"No Bella, I never kissed you…well I only did at the mall"

"Oh ok"

"Do you want to?" He started leaning up; making me took a step back.

"What?" He asked…really having fun.

"That's twice now okay…this morning and right now…Let's not make it thrice" Or…or I will really kiss you back. Seriously, is he really like this before? My past really must have enjoyed this kind of feeling. I wanted to kiss him but I wanted to remember everything first.

"I was just kidding Bella…I already promised you I will not do that again" He smiled, wrapping an arm around mine to be closer to him.

Now this is awkward. He rested his chin at my neck…really, I'm so ashamed.

"Do you ever think we could be together forever?"

"I don't know…maybe…"

"I'm quite afraid if you remembered your past…" He said, in a sad voice. I hope I can see his face.

"Why? I mean, won't it be easier for both of us" I told him.

He wrapped both his arms around my waist.

"Bella…you still can't remember everything I did to you. What if you suddenly became mad at me that it went to the point that you will curse me? I mean…I can't live without you, I can't live knowing that you can't forgive me" He said…

"Why do you have to keep things so complicated Edward? You worry too much more than me. I already told you again and again…forget the past…I already forgave you. I'm not going to take it back"

I pulled away from his hug so I can see his face.

I don't know what I should do to make him enjoy this moment and stop thinking about that.

I cupped his face then smiled…

"Ok…still bestfriends?"

"For now…" He smiled back.

"For now?"

"There's more to us than bestfriends…you know that"

I chuckled and hugged him.

"You have to be with me every day, as much as possible…promise me?"

"Of course. I promise"

"Good"

I'm not the same Bella anymore! I think I have to admit…I love Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Xoxo, Christine!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21 Date? Sure

**_**I'm not the same Bella anymore! I think I have to admit…I love Edward.**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Date? Sure.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

My parents cut the party at 8 pm because they are worried if the parents of my classmates got mad at us. They already let their children be absent at school…

Me and Edward went back to the living room. I had fun looking at the photo albums of my childhood. Well I am not really surprised that most of the pictures of me had the Cullen's. Most is with Edward though…I tried my brain to remember any of these…but I guess it will take time.

"Goodnight Bella!" Kate hugged me then dragged my sister Rosalie to her room.

"I'll wash the dishes" Alice muttered, suddenly dragging Jasper with her.

Emmett got bored and went to the kitchen to eat again…

My parents talked to Edward's outside the house, leaving me and Edward alone together again.

"Are they always like this?"

"Nope. I guess they're just busy today" I rested my head at his shoulder.

"Do you know what they were talking about?" I asked Edward.

"My parents are talking to yours because they wanted you to be back at school…"

"But you won't be my classmate. I mean, I'm late for 2 years"

"Well Bella, you're smart enough to catch-up. Besides, our parents have the power to talk to the principal and let you be my classmate"

"If they agreed, do you know when will I go to school?" I asked him.

"It depends, but as soon as possible" He told me.

"I wish…your parents can also convince the principal for you to be my classmate at all my subjects" I laughed as I told him.

"Well I've already told my Dad and they have the reason to approve that. I mean, I'm the only person you want right now" He teased me, making me blush.

"I just don't feel comfortable when you're not around"

"Yeah me more"

"Why?"

"Because you don't know what it felt like to live for 2 years without you and they keep saying you will never be back. Now that I had you again, every time I don't see you…I got scared that you will disappear"

"I also got scared whenever I think this is all a dream and I would wake up with my only-inside-the-house life"

He held my hand and closed the photo album.

"You know what? You're pretty right" He suddenly said.

"About what part?"

"The part when you said we should forget the past…it's stressing to think"

I laughed at that, because it was true.

We watched TV and after few minutes, they came back saying they will talk to the principal early in the morning tomorrow.

I got so happy but it changed. I felt sad as Mr. and Ms. Cullen said they should go home…meaning, Edward will go home too.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow afternoon Bella" He told me, with same sad voice.

"Yeah, Goodnight" I replied, staring at his eyes.

"Sweet dreams" He smiled then went home with his family.

I quickly went to my bed...

It was a same day when I woke up. I now noticed what their real life is…what my real life is before. My father is always not home…he is a business man. My older sister Rosalie and Kath is also not home because they're at the school. My mom is a businesswoman too…she told me ever since I was gone, she decided to work only Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

I'm all left here at this house. I'm quite bored again…the way I felt at Jacob's tree house before...I can't talk to anyone…All the cullens are at the school too.

I ate breakfast, watched TV, ate lunch, cleaned the house….washed the dishes…laundry the clothes….

When I looked at the clock, I was shocked that it was already seven o' clock.

Sighing, I went to the kitchen to find something for dinner. I suddenly noticed mom's note.

_Bella__,_

_Sorry to tell you but I have to be out tonight. Your dad and I will have a dinner meeting. Rosalie won't be home until nine, she's doing a group project with her classmates. Katherine will be home at eight. She has ballet lessons now, and one of her classmate's mom offered her to eat dinner at their house._

_Take care of yourself._

_Love, Mom__._

I opened the refrigerator…it was full. I think I want to eat fried chicken today…I grabbed the chicken and the other things I needed. When I am already frying the chicken…someone from the back suddenly wrapped arms around my waist. I gasped but when I looked, it was only Edward. I must have forgotten to lock the door.

"Why do you keep on scaring me? I told you not to do that" I faced the chicken again and flipped it off.

"Since when did you cook?" He ignored me and rested his chin at my neck.

"Do you mean, I don't cook before?" I asked him with unbelievably voice…

"Definitely" He murmured.

"Ohh…Guess I'm a princess before"

"Kind of…you never do any household chores besides cleaning your room and washing the dishes"

"Well, me leaving had a little advantage then" I chuckled and I expected him to do the same but he stayed silent.

"Edward…" I wanted to twist off his hug to face him but I can't…

"Let's just not talk about you being gone okay?" He said then he kissed my neck.

Ohh…

"Okay"

"How about stop cooking and put that back on the refrigerator?" He hugged me more tightly…he seems to be so in good mood today.

"Huh? I'm hungry" I complained.

"Come on…I'll take you to dinner…"

"Like a date?" I smiled at the thought.

"Yeah...Like a date" He said. I could feel a smirk on his face…

"Sure" I said but he didn't remove his arms around me.

"Uhm…Edward?"

"Hmmm?" He murmured.

"How can I put this back when you're still hugging me?" I teased him and he laughed.

"Right" He helped me then waited when I changed my outfit into jeans and a simple long sleeve.

I locked the door and leaved the spare key below the welcome rug.

Edward led me to his car and he drove to the city while holding my hand….

I wonder if Edward is always like this before. He's so sweet! Every girl wanted a guy like him…

A glimpse of something from my past stopped me from what I am thinking.

It's like a picture in my mind, too fast…but I think I recognized it. He's driving with me to somewhere but the space between us kills me. We are not touching, his hand not on mine. Him not looking at me…

Is that…is that what we are before? Ouch. It hurts to feel. I'm really lucky he's not like that anymore.

When he stopped the car, I glanced outside. This restaurant is not familiar to me. Well maybe, I haven't been in here ever. Edward suddenly stepped out of his car and in less than a minute, he opened the door.

When I stepped out, he was still smiling. He took my hand and we went inside.

He didn't asked what I want…hmmm. I'm really hungry now.

"Can't wait?" He asked when I bit my lower lip.

"Hmmm" I nodded.

"Don't worry; it will only take three minutes"

"What did you ordered for me?"

"You'll see" He smiled.

I wanted to ask but it's not important…so why should i?

Exactly three minutes after, I was shocked.

The waitress keeps on coming back with foods on her tray.

"Whoah…"

"I thought you were hungry…hahaha" He said laughing.

"I am! But why do you have to order this much?"

"I told you it was my treat tonight"

"Do you always treat me like this?" I asked when after I bit a chicken lollipop.

"Nope. Sorry"

"You keep on apologizing. I just asked okay? It's not like I would hate you"

"Sorry for that"

"You said sorry again! HAHaha" I told him.

"Okay I won't now"

We ate and laughed for no reason. I just felt happy to spend another time with him.

It's like I miss him everyday…every time. Maybe this is the outcome of me being so far from him.

I begged for him to talk again about the past, even though I know it hurts him to remember some. Soon enough, he started talking…only the happy parts and it was enough for me.

When I'm completely full, He suddenly smiled again.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You're wearing our bracelet" He murmured.

"Ohh…I guess I just love it" I told him.

"You ready to go home? It's already 8:30. Your parents might be mad at me for stealing you"

"They'll both be late. Rosalie will be home at nine and it was only kath…which is unsafe. So yeah, come on" I told him, standing up.

When we were outside, just before his car…he pulled me into hug again.

"Why are you hugging me?" I told him when I hugged him tightly.

"Should be there a reason?"

"Ahmm…no?"

"Exactly. I just want to hug you…you're like a bear! Huggable" He said and I laughed. He laughed too.

"And so are you" I told him.

He kissed my forehead then led me to the passenger's door. I sat inside and wishes I didn't told him to have patience at me. I wanted to kiss him so badly…I wonder what it felt…hahaha

If I could wish for one special thing, make me remember our first kiss. Er…why am I thinking like this?

Hahaha.

We rode back to house; completely laughing…He parked the car inside their garage.

"You want to say hi to my mom?"

"Sure"

We went inside and it was completely silent. Maybe alice is with jasper. Edward led me to the dining room.

"Oh Dad's here" He said to me.

"Mom, Dad…Bella's here" He suddenly said.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Cullen…Good evening"

"Ohh…Bella! You want to have dinner here?"

"Actually Edward treated me to a dinner. I'm so full. So thanks"

"Okay"

"We're just dropping by…I'll get her home. Kath do not have anyone with her" Edward told Esme.

"Say hi to her for me" Her mom beamed.

"Sure" Edward said.

We used the back door and when we entered my house, I saw Kath doing homework at the living room with TV open.

"Hey"

"Hi Bella" She said.

"Anyone home now besides you?" I asked her.

"Nope. Just me" She smiled

"We'll just go upstairs. Be sure to lock the doors and sleep early okay?"

"Yeah" She muttered.

I pulled Edward upstairs.

A flashback suddenly came into my mind.

I was wearing a towel and I looked like I only finished having shower. Then Edward came from behind and I looked so ashamed of what I look like.

Before I heard me speaking or him…the flashback ended.

I shivered and sighed.

It will take a lot of time before I can remember everything.

Edward looked at me questioningly but I just shook my head.

* * *

><p>Out of boredom, we watched movie inside my room until 11.<p>

I didn't hear my parents go home yet…

"Do you want to sleep here?" I asked him.

"Do you want me to?" He mumbled.

He stood up and turned off the TV. I assumed Kath is sleeping because it's late now.

"Yeah of course"

"Will your parents be mad at me?" He said, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"I don't think so"

"Okay then"

He pulled me so that I am resting my head on his shoulder then he wrapped his arms around my waist. He smelled really good…I wonder what brand is his perfume or is he wearing any perfume?

"You'll be back to school the next day after tomorrow" He suddenly said.

"Really?"

"Yeah I uhmm…the principal told me this morning"

"Wow!"

"I'm pretty sure you'll cope up immediately"

"I'm really thankful Edward! I wanted to experience school!"

"Hmmm"

"Did you have news about Jacob?" I asked and looked at his eyes.

"I'm so sorry bella. He's hiding from the cops and they haven't saw him yet"

"Isn't it dangerous for me to stay here at house all alone?"

"That's what I'm thinking. I wanted to stay here tomorrow"

"No no no no…You can't be absent"

"It's just for one day"

"Your absent the other day remember? The day of my welcome back party…Your grades will be lower"

"I don't care about my grades Bella…"

"It's really okay Edward. Besides, my mom will be here all day"

"Just promise me, you'll lock the door"

"I will"

I went back to my position earlier, resting my head at his shoulder.

"I'm thinking about this coming vacation"

"Ed…that's too early. We still have 3 months of classes before vacation"

"Yeah but I'm thinking about it"

"Well, what's the idea?"

"How about Hawaii? You told me once that your parents went to Hawaii the night of Halloween party and they didn't bring you with them. You said you always wanted to go there?" He mumbled.

"I told you that?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I know you haven't remembered that yet"

"S' okay. Hawaii? For real?"

"Yeah…beach and stuffs will be good"

"You can talk to my parents and yours about that right?"

"Yeah"

"OMG! Do you think they'll even approve?"

"When it comes to you, they'll agree eventually"

"Wow…hawaii" I hugged him tightly.

"Sleep now, let's talk tomorrow"

"Hmmm" I said.

"Goodnight" He said and I felt him kissed my hair.

"Night" I told him then I buried my face on his neck…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry. It took me so long to update, I'm having a hard time at school actually. Sorry again!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22 Just another day

**Chapter 22**

**Just another day**

* * *

><p>I woke up and stretched my arm. I rolled to my side then I frowned. Edward slept here last night right? I opened my eyes but the bed is empty.<p>

Where the heck is he? I don't know why but I felt some water on my eyes. I sat at my bed and wiped the tears. He didn't even tell me he's going back to his house.

"Why are you crying?" An alarming voice came from the chair at my study table.

"Edward?" I…I can't believe he is really here.

"Who else?" He sat beside me then raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you've gone home without telling me" I looked down, totally embarrassed.

"You're crying because of that?"

I didn't reply. Why am I acting like this? Why did I cried? He's not my boyfriend…then who is he? What's the real score between me and Edward? Gah. I have so many questions in my head. Part of it is who am I really in my past…

"As much as I want not to spend another second without you, you told me I should go home to be ready for school but I won't leave without telling you. Of course, you have to know Bella. I'm just browsing some pictures at your laptop. I like what I saw" He smiled after he explained.

"What did you saw?" I swear, I don't know anything else than the bunch of 'us' pictures there. Some videos that involved him also…I didn't know if there is something like I love Edward edit picture. I hope not.

"Just our pictures and videos" He said and I sighed. Good.

"What time will you go home?" I suddenly asked him.

"I just waited for you to wake up" He kissed my cheek "Morning"

I smiled at that. He's really sweet…

"Good morning too"

"I should go now" He stood up and I did too. "But your parents are already awake. I don't know what we should do so that they won't know I slept here. They'll be mad at me"

"They wouldn't be mad at you, they will at me. Oh, I got a plan. I'll go at the dining room where I know the whole family is in there. I'll distract them and you could go use the back door"

"Cool, Come on" He said. I walked to my drawer and put up a sweater. It's so cold today.

I slowly opened the door and pulled his hand. We walked silently downstairs and he kissed my forehead for a goodbye.

"See you later" He whispered then ran towards the back door.

I made sure he was already out of the house before I went to the dining room. I sat and smiled. I noticed Dad wasn't here. Maybe he went to work early.

"Yummy! Waffles!" I said.

"It's your favorite" My mom said.

"Oh…Well I really love waffles"

"You're going back to school tomorrow right?" Rosalie asked.

"Yep"

"Do you already have a ride?"

"Edward's" I said.

"Well Bella, it's my birthday on saturday" She said smiling.

"Really? That's cool!" I said.

"Yeah. It's fun to spend it with you again" She said and I smiled back.

"How was your sleep?" My mom asked. Rose giggled and I didn't know why.

"Great" I said.

"How about Edward's?"

"Huh?" How did we end our conversation with Edward?

"How was Edward's sleep?" My sister explained.

"Why are you asking me?"

"So you mean he's not the guy who slept at your bedroom last night?" My mom asked and Kath giggled.

Oh. So they knew…how?

"Uhmm…He is" I can't look at their eyes…I'm too embarrassed.

"Why didn't you tell me he's going to sleep here?" My mom asked totally not angry. I had to look up to be sure. I'm sure.

"You're not home" Rosalie laughed. "Besides we just slept together…nothing we did will make your heart pump more" I said.

"Good and I trust Edward" My mom said.

"Hmm" I chewed some waffles before speaking. I have to change the subject.

"What time did you came home?" Around 11.

"Oh…okay" I said.

"We're picking your books and schedule at school later then we can go to the hospital for your check-up"

"Check-up?"

"You said you didn't have any doctors checked you up at the hospital when you hit your head. We have to make sure your safe" Mom said.

"Alright" I said.

But deep inside me says, I don't want to. I just hate needles. They make my stomach growl and my head faint.

"Bella, I'm going to the market today to grocery and I'll also drive Kath and Rose to school, do you want to come?" Mom said as I put the plates at the sink.

"S' okay mom, I'll stay here and do chores"

"Alright, be safe" She kissed my head and I waved Kath and Rose bye. I locked the door when they are gone and I also checked the back door.

While washing the plates, I noticed that everything in this house is in order. There's a drawer for canned goods, drawer for plates, drawer for utensils…I mean it's not weird. It's just easy to see.

After washing the plates, I did the laundry. The piles of clothes are so many…I wonder if someone here really did the laundry besides me.

When I was already hanging the clothes at the backyard, I heard mom's car parked. I ran towards the house to open the front door.

"Thanks" She said when I helped her carry the grocery bag. I arranged the foods at the refrigerator while she went upstairs. I went back to the backyard and continue finishing the chore.

Minutes later, At last I'm finish.

"We're going out after 10 minutes" She reminded me when I walked to my room.

"Sure" I said.

It's cold today so I picked pants, boots and a gray elbow length top. I put a black jacket and scurf **(see picture at my profile)**.

"I'm ready" I told her and she smiled.

"You look good" She said.

"Thanks mom, you too" I locked all the doors and the windows.

My mom drove to school. Wow…it looks so nice. I didn't go out the car; it was only my mom who went to the office. I caught an eye of a couple doing home works together…I wonder if something like this happened to me before. Maybe being here will make me remember everything again.

"You'll take studies on summer so you graduated with Edward" She said.

Mom handed me the schedule before driving to town.

English.

Math.

PE. - IN THE MORNING? THE HECK!

Free time. -Cool, one hour!

Lunch.

Arts.

Biology.

Music (Monday, Wednesday and Thursday)

Trigonometry.

Since it was Friday Tomorrow, I don't have to take Music. Hahaha.

Me and my mom went to the hospital and waited for minutes before the doctor called us.

Mom stayed outside.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Call me Bella" I told her as I sat down in the chair.

"Ok. So you fell down in the cliff 2 years ago and hit your head"

"Yeah and now I can't remember anything from my past"

"Amnesia"

"Yeah"

"Well, I would like to recommend you to have an x-ray at the 3rd floor. When you got the results, give it to me" She said and I nodded.

When I went outside her door, my mom stood up.

"What did she said?"

"I have to take an x-ray at 3rd floor and give the results to her"

"Let's go and while we wait, let's eat lunch at the canteen. I'm quite hungry"

I nodded.

We went to 3rd floor and ate downstairs. After an hour we went back to get the result and gave it to the doctor.

"It was good you have no broken bones. You also have no blood clots or anything dangerous"

"Great" I said.

"Can you remember anything from your past?" She asked.

"Just few glimpses"

"Well that's the sign that you might get your memory back"

"Really?" I smiled widely.

"I can't estimate the exact time or date"

"But it is soon? Right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not"

"Ohh"

"Here's your vitamins and your medicine. Take it twice a day" She said.

"Thanks"

I went to my mom and told her the things the doctor said. We bought vitamins before picking Rosalie and Kath at school.

I'm folding my clothes when a light across my window caught my eye. I went to the window…Edward must be home. The light on his window is on.

I'll just wait for him here…Maybe he just needed to take shower or do homework.

I went back into folding my clothes. After 15 minutes, the light on Edward's turned off.

Oh, well maybe he's going here now.

I ran downstairs and sat at the couch. I waited but no presence of him.

Kath sat beside me then smiled.

"I drew this!" She said and gave me a piece of paper.

It was a childish drawing but it made me smile. It was a drawing of my family.

My dad, my mom, Rosalie, Me and Katherine and our house…all of us is holding hands. The usual drawing every child drew when they were kids.

"For me?" I asked.

"For us" She took the paper then ran to the kitchen.

I assumed she's going to stick it at the refrigerator door. I went to the kitchen…Dinner.

"What's for dinner mom?" I asked her.

"Tacos"

"I'll help" I opened a drawer of knives and started slicing the tomato.

"You know?" Mom said, laughing.

"Yeah"

"Bella…are you sure you're ready to go to school tomorrow? I can asked for bodyguard in case you're not comfortable with the thought Jacob is still around"

Jacob.

He never hurt me. But if I am being honest to myself, I'm afraid of him. Afraid not because he can hurt me if he wants to but because I'm afraid he might steal me away from my life again. My life with my real family, a loving parents, siblings…friends…Edward.

"Mom, I guess Edward can take care of everything"

"Edward will not be around all the time. You two don't have same classes all the time"

"But the school knows that Jacob is wanted by the cops. They won't let him get in"

"Yeah but I think you needed bodyguard"

"Mom, I don't"

"I'm sorry. You just can't help me feel uncomfortable. I can't lose you again Bella"

I hug her. "You won't, okay?"

I washed my hands and helped her arranged the Tacos. Later on, we ate dinner. Dad is still working…

"I'm gonna wash the dishes" I said.

"No you won't. You already done enough for today. Go to bed and have some sleep for tomorrow" Mom said.

"Alright" I mumbled and told all of them goodnight. I showered before going to bed.

I closed my eyes. I hope I'll remember something tomorrow. It will help me…

Wait a minute…why didn't Edward go here today? I sighed and slept.

* * *

><p>"Knock, Knock" Someone said and I slowly opened my eyes. I stood up and went to open my bedroom door.<p>

There, standing like a model, Edward smiling.

"Hey" He said and looked at me from head to toe. I blushed.

"You look pretty" He said…that made my face even more red.

"Pretty in pajamas and tank top?" I told him.

"Hmmm" He just muttered.

I noticed he was wearing jeans and a gray shirt. He had his jacket off…

"You're still asleep when I went here, you'll be late"

"Ohh…sorry I, uhmmm forgot to set the alarm of the clock"

"S' ok. Take shower and eat breakfast. I'll wait downstairs" He smiled then went out of my room.

I did what he said. I showered then ate pancakes for breakfast then brushed my teeth. My mom wasn't at the house, neither my dad. My sister and Kath already had ride with Emmett.

"Come on" I told him and started walking.

"Wait up!" I heard him say but I'm already outside the house.

He caught my arm, making me stop.

"Are you in hurry?" He said chuckling.

"You said I'm going to be late"

"You're just in time" He said.

He opened the car door and I sat at the passenger's seat. He drove to school. When we were already at the parking lot, I opened the door but it was locked. I looked at him questioningly but he didn't spoke.

"You said we are going to be late" I reminded him.

"And I also told you we're just in time" He said.

I crossed my arm and frowned. What does him saying? I can't understand him.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You tell me Edward" I said. I looked away from him.

"You're the one who is cold to me since morning. You also gave me a silence treatment here inside the car which you never did before"

"Well I'm not the before-Bella anymore"

"I won't let you go out of this car if you won't talk" He said.

"I'm talking"

"What now? You're going to keep secrets from me? Like what you did before?"

"I'm not keeping a secret!"

"Oh yeah? Then why are you acting like this?" He said. I looked at him, half-mad…half-trying-not-to-cry.

"Just tell me" He said.

"I…I uhmm…I don't know. I just…I just felt mad at you"

"What did I do?" He asked, with calm voice.

"You…you didn't told me why didn't you drop by yesterday"

Then he laughed and that only made me even madder.

"I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you…I just, I didn't knew you'll be mad at me"

I stayed quiet for a moment and I heard him sighed.

"Now what?" He said but I didn't reply.

"Nothing. Look, this is ridiculous Edward. Can we go now?" I said then laughed. I'm faking the laugh and the smile in my eyes. He scrutinized my face for a minute before opening the lock.0

I'm still mad at him.

He helped me find my locker and he walked with me to my first class. He kissed my forehead before walking away.

"AHH BELLA!" Alice greeted me and hugging me. She forced me to sit with her.

"Hey" I said.

People looked at me and smiled. I wonder if they were my friends before…

"I miss you! I hate it when you always spend your time only with my brother" She said and I laughed.

"Sorry and I miss you too"

"Isn't it good that we have English together?"

"Yeah" I said.

"Whoah…is there something wrong?" She said. She really knew me well.

"I…okay. To be honest with you, I'm mad at Edward"

"For?"

"He didn't went at my house yesterday. He didn't even texted me or something"

"Hmmm" She said and the teacher went inside the room.

Past lessons drew by so fast. I stayed at library at free time. Lunch…I faked my emotions to Edward.

I was holding a tray of food and almost slipped because of a banana when he caught my arm.

Then I remembered something.

It was Tanya…laughing at me with two girls at her back. They're laughing because I have dirt on my whole outfit.

Then it was like I woke up from that glimpse of my past life. It's because of Edward's hand squeezing my hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…thanks for saving me"

"No problem"

We sat with Alice and Jasper. They talked much…and I stayed quiet. I just…I kept replaying that memory in my head.

They said Tanya is also the reason why I jumped off the cliff…but I didn't know she was that bad. How can she sleep when she keeps on bullying me before?

"Right Bella?" I blinked a couple of times before seeing all of them looking at me.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked. I didn't know they are talking to me.

"We were just saying that you can go with me to shop at town" Alice said.

"And I also said it's unnecessary" Edward disagreed at Alice.

"Yeah Alice. It's my first day, I got lots of home works and projects to pass so I can graduate at the same time Edward will" I said.

Alice didn't spoke. She just pouted. Minutes later, she was back with being so happy and jolly.

"You alright?" I flinched. Edward is whispering to me right into my ear.

I looked at him questioningly. "Of course" I said.

He just looked at me for a long immeasurable time before standing up and helping me.

I didn't know it was already over.

We walked silently to Art's room. He stopped at the door then kissed my cheek.

"See you at Biology" He said.

I nodded.

It was easier than I thought. All I need to do is drew anything that relates to what I wanted to.

I ended up with a beach. A girl on the middle. A wave touching her feet. The sky that is color black.

It's something I didn't thought about. It just came out.

The teacher greeted me for a job well done. She quickly promised me that my painting will be on the exhibit for Monday's event.

I just smiled and went to my next class. I sat quietly at the back where Edward is seating. At first he didn't notice but when I sighed, he looked at me surprised. He smiled but he didn't say anything.

After Biology, we also had Trigo together. It was fun…but confusing too. I had a hard time getting what the teacher is teaching but I stayed quiet through the whole class.

At the parking lot, when we were already outside his car, he suddenly stopped me then looked at me straight in the eyes.

What the hell is his problem?

I wanted to go home and sleep!

"You mad at me?"

"Why should I?" I asked him.

"I'm asking you if you're mad at me"

"And I'm also asking you why should I" I told him.

"Are you still mad at me because of me not going at your house?"

I stayed quiet.

He took my hands. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for letting you mad and for laughing at you this morning and also for not going to your house. Anything else?" He sound sincere but I don't like the last part of what he said. Anything else…

I know what he was thinking. I'm not his girlfriend…and I don't have the right to be jealous.

Why am I acting like this then?

I shook my head but he didn't believe me.

"I hate the today-you Bella"

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Why are you acting like that?"

"I don't know! I really don't know why!" I said and I just felt myself cry. What's happening to me? Why am I crying?

Edward pulled me into a hug.

"Shhh I'm sorry okay? Whatever it is, I'm saying sorry"

"I really don't know why I'm crying" I wiped my tears.

"No pressure Bella. I understand what you're going into"

I stared at him.

"How can you understand? You're not the one who is crying right now! You're not the one who didn't know the real me. My past…everything! I feel like I don't belong in this world Edward! How can you understand?" I am in deep crying that I can't see his face clearly.

He stayed quiet until I finished sobering.

"I supposed I really didn't know what you're going into…what it feels like. But Bella, you have to understand that you don't have to put yourself so down" He cupped my face then rested his forehead at mine.

"You have to understand that you're not the only one in this world. I'm here…you're friends. You're family. If I knew you'll be like this today, I shouldn't let myself suffer a day without seeing you. I just…I didn't went into your house because I wanted you to have a time with your family. To make you remember things you did with your family. I'm sorry again okay? Please forgive me"

Now, I'm totally ashamed of myself…I acted so stupid.

"Edward" I buried my face in his neck. I can't look at him now…I told him things I shouldn't. I shouted at him just because I felt so small in myself. And the worst part is, it's not even his fault.

"I'm so sorry" I cried and cried and he hugged me tighter.

"Shhh…No worries. You don't have to…"

"Edward…what am I really in your life?"

"You're my life" He replied. I stared at him then smiled.

"Really?"

"Really" He muttered.

"I'm awful" I said.

"You're not. Come on, let's stop the drama. I need to get your home or you're mom will freak out"

"She's not home. She's with Dad"

"But believe me; she's going to call you at home"

I laughed at that.

We drove to the house quietly. I can't believe I acted like this the whole day.

I miss him even though I'm with him the whole day.

"We're here" He stopped the car in front of my house.

"Thanks for the ride"

"That's it?" He said, almost like he's teasing me.

"What else?" I said.

"Can't I get a kiss? At least goodbye one. I won't go inside your house tonight. I'm going to sleep all day" He muttered.

"Me either. I want sleep" I said then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks" He said.

"Anytime"

"Anytime? That's not good for you…HAHA" we both laughed.

"Bye"

"When you need me, I'm just beside your house" He said, that only made me laugh even more.

"Bye again" I said, getting my bag.

"Bye"

I walked out his car and watched him park his car on their garage. I quickly went inside the house and locked the door.

"Hi Bella!" I heard kath said. She's watching a cartoon.

"Hey, you hungry?"

"Naw…just ate sandwich"

"When you need anything, I'm just upstairs"

Just as what Edward said, mom called.

"Bella?"

"Mom"

"Your home!"

"Of course"

"How's school?"

"It was great"

"Okay, we're going to be there before dinner. I promise"

"Alright mom"

"Bye, Take care. Lock the doors, Is kath home?"

"Ok. Yep. Bye! You too…"

She ended the call and I went to my bedroom. I changed into pajamas and gazed at my window. I laughed when I saw Edward doing the same. I opened my window.

"Mhuah!" I said.

"Hahaha…mhuah!" He also said.

We both closed our windows and I went to my bed. Guess he's going to be much sweeter to me than the usual and I quite like it.

I promise I will never be mad at him because of small little things. I promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorrrrrrrryyyyy! I haven't updated for weeks! I'm so busy! Really sorry! Oh, please read my bestfriend's story which is Complicated Love. It's in my favorites stories on my profile! Mhuah! Thanks for reviewing!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23 Mhuah

**Chapter 23**

**Mhuah**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV <strong>

It's been 2 years since I met Edward at the cemetery where I discovered Jacob isn't really my boyfriend.

Jacob is still out there somewhere. I don't know where the heck is he hiding…everyone in the country is finding him. 2 years but still, I haven't remembered my past. The glimpse stopped…and I even didn't know why. I spent ALL my free time with Edward; at school, home and even outside the house. Edward is in college and I stayed at a senior. Why? I stopped studying when Jacob became my 'fake boyfriend' and the school said, I should learn a lot more. I'm quite excited to graduate and be with Edward at a university for college.

If you're asking if I'm already he's girlfriend, my answer would be no. Sad to say but I still haven't said yes to him. Like what I said, I wanted to remember everything before I said yes to me. Kind of dramatic but still…Oh, and I haven't kissed him yet.

But I'm glad he is still very patient. Especially when I'm moody, he knows if I don't want to be with him or if he did something I don't want. It's like we have a mutual understanding…not that we talked about it.

I caught Edward staring at the sky. Sitting at our tree house…

Maybe he's wishing we could be together….or my memory will come back.

I stared at him; I'm at my room…looking at the window. He looks so sad, and I didn't even know why I became sad too. I guess I just don't like seeing him like that.

My parents were at work, Kath is with Rose downstairs. I went downstairs and used the back door quietly to climb to the tree house and surprise Edward. Fortunately, I did. He got startled when I sat beside him and held his hand. He jerked it away by surprise but put it back to mine when he saw me.

"Bella? Why are you here?" He said.

"Don't you want me here?" I pouted. I was just joking…

"No, of course not. I always want you" He smiled and I smiled automatically back.

He stared at the sky again, looking at the stars.

"Look at that, the 5 stars forming the circle. Did you saw it?" He pointed it and luckily I did saw it.

"Yep…what about it?"

"When we were 8, we sat here and you pointed me that. You said that's our star…A circle…like a ring"

"I did say that?" I mumbled…trying to remember.

"Yep. That's our promise ring, 'we'll stick together no matter what'. I can even remember when you told me those exact words the night you jumped off the cliff"

I repeated those words and smiled at myself. I may be really a sweet person before…but I am also today!

As Edward stared at the stars, I stared at him again.

You love me more than anyone, Edward. So what if I can't remember anything? Can't I continue my life now and spend it with Edward? I'm hurting Edward so much! Even though he won't say a single word about it or even show a little bit, he is still hurt. I know it. I can't even imagine going into his place and feel the same thing he is feeling…waiting for your love one to love you back. I should say yes to him…tell him what I feel…

"Edward" I whispered and stared at our hands.

"Hmm?" From the corner of my eye, I saw him looked at me.

"I should tell you something" I muttered. I didn't even sure if he heard me.

Why am I suddenly so shy? It's just him.

"Tell me" He said, squeezing my hand.

I took a deep breath and looked at him.

I whispered something so low….

"What?" He said.

"Come closer so you'll hear" He leaned and his lips were so close to me. One move and I'm in heaven. He suddenly put a hand on my cheek and I blinked but didn't move.

"Tell me" He whispered.

I didn't know when I decided to do this, but I closed my eyes and leaned closer, pressing my lips against him. When our lips met, everything happened between us got heated up. I felt his love…I felt that I love him. I felt a fire through me, wanting more of him. I put my arms around his neck and he kissed me back. His muscled arms circled my waist. He drew me to him and I sat at his hips. This is exactly where I belonged. He did all of this without breaking the kiss.

The way his lips kissed me was nothing I've ever experienced. Kissing Edward was nothing I've ever experienced.

When he pulled back, I opened my eyes slowly…afraid of what happened.

I gazed at him and rested my forehead at him, both of us still gasping for air.

"I love you" I said. It was my first time to say it.

"That's what I'm trying to say earlier" I said again…then smiled.

He smiled too and gave me quick kiss.

"I love you too"

Then I froze. Everything on my memory came back like a replay. EVERYTHING! My childhood memories until now…everything.

"Bella?" He got alarmed.

"I can remember everything" I mumbled then frowned.

"What? Really?" He said.

"Edward…" I touched my forehead.

"Why? Are you alright?" He muttered, touching my hand.

"My…my head hurts" My view is already blurred…like I…I will..

Then I felt myself closed my eyes….

"Bella!" That was the last voice I heard from Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I got shocked that Bella kissed me, but I'm happy too. Happy she finally said I love you to me for the past 2 years waiting…

I also got shocked she passed out. When she closed her eyes, I tried to wake her up but she can't. I managed to carry her inside their house.

"OMG! What happened?" Rosalie freaked out. Katherine cried…why is she crying?

"She remembered everything now but she passed out"

Ok, I'm a little bit panicky but I have to be calm to think.

I run to my house and into the garage. I drove it in front of Bella's house and ran back to her house. I carried her to the passenger's door as Rose and Kath sat at the back.

I didn't even know since when was my last time driving like this, fast like a racer.

All this time, I was holding Bella's wrist. She's not dead! Her pulse is okay, but she is asleep which I'm worried about.

We reached the hospital in less than 7 minutes, they assist us and Bella was laid on the stretcher to the emergency room. I watched her as they checked her up. They asked me what happened and they said the doctor will talk to me later.

Ok, so she's not in a great danger. I know that…I just wanted to be sure. What if she didn't wake up anymore? That would be my hell here on earth. I can't take that.

They moved her to a private room. Rosalie already called their parents and even mine. They would be here in any moment.

It was only me and Bella in the room; Rose and Kath are outside, getting something to eat.

I sat at the bed and put my hand on his cheek.

"'we'll stick together no matter what' Hold on to that" I said.

"You know, sometimes I think you're unfair. You kissed me and you said you love me after 2 years and now you passed out and made me nervous. You're not even waking up! Bella, please! I have so much to tell you…besides the fact that I love you" I said again.

No response. I sighed and stood up. Then she held my hand and opened her eyes then laughed.

"I'm awake" She said then laughed again.

"When?" I asked.

"When you said we'll stick together no matter what…I was waking up but I heard you and I stayed my eyes closed" She said smiling.

"You don't know how much I'm worried" I said, looking down.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to pass out and leave you worried. I guess the kissing made me remember everything" She said.

I leaned again and kissed her lightly.

"You know, you're so bad! You already kissed me twice after I kissed you…Hahaha" She teased me.

"You want it" I said and she blushed. She looks so cute.

"Whatever" She said.

"Promise me you'll never leave me" I said seriously.

"Promise" She answered. "Promise me too"

"I swear, I promise I'll never go to leave you forever" I promised.

"Enough with the drama please, how about take me out of this hospital and let's celebrate!" She said.

"I still can't. The doctor hasn't talked to me yet or to your parents. But we can celebrate…eat something here but I have another plan"

"And what's that?"

"Let's go to a vacation since we both don't have classes for one week due to Valentine's week"

"Great idea! Beach?"

"Of course" I said.

"Yay!" She smiled hugely and I did too.

Then the door opened. Renee and Charlie looked so worried. Bella's mom hugged her immediately while Charlie asked me. Me and his dad had a good communication together. I bet he really likes me for his daughter. Lucky me…

"What happened? How did she remember? After 2 years, how?"

"We kissed…that was not planned. But when we pulled out, she suddenly told me she can remember EVERYTHING. Then she passed out" I said, totally nervous. Will he punch me in the face for kissing his daughter without his permission? I'm sick now.

"I guess I should be grateful you two kiss. If I knew that the kissing will result into her remembering her past, I should have made you two kiss the moment you saw her" He joked then he laughed. I joined him and Bella looked at me curiously. I just shook my head then smiled.

The doctor suddenly knock and went inside the room.

"Isabella Swan?" She asked.

"Yeah" Bella answered.

"Are you two the parents?" She asked at Renee and Charlie.

"Yes"

"I'm Doctor Avril, I checked up your daughter and she looks fine. His boyfriend told me that she had an amnesia and that when she remembered everything, she passed out…am I correct?"

"Yes" I answered.

"Well, that is normal for some amnesia patients. Of course the mind will be tired and that will cause her to head ache or passing out. According to hospital's record, you hit your head with a rock when you jumped off a cliff. Two years ago, you took a check up and the result is no broken bones and no blood clots and other problems etc. But to make sure, can I x-ray your head again Bella?"

"Of course"

"Tonight or tomorrow?" Doctor Avril said.

"Tonight"

"Well then, I'll arrange everything and after a few minutes, I'll do it. Maybe tomorrow, you can go back to your house"

"Okay, thank you" Bella said.

She went outside and everything went back to normal. Rose and Kath came back with foods. My parents also arrived. We ate dinner and after dinner, the doctor took Bella to the x-ray room.

She will tell us the result tomorrow morning. Bella had no choice but to stay and sleep here at the hospital. And of course, I'm not going to leave her here. I talked to her parents and they agreed that I would be the one who can sleep here and make sure bella would be safe.

They went home at 9 because 9 is the end of visiting hours. Bella and I stayed awake until 9:30, we watched TV before she slept. I slept at the couch but I can't sleep.

Seeing Bella earlier closing her eyes slowly made me fragile. I mean, My life would be over without her…she's the only person giving my life a meaning.

"Goodnight Bella, I love you" I muttered.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, she was still asleep. Alice bought our breakfast, Jasper and Emmett are also here with Rosalie. Bella woke up and the first word she said is, 'Edward?'. That was so sweet…<p>

"In here!" I said and when she glanced at the couch she smiled.

She smiled at Rose, Jazz, Al and Em.

"Hey" She said smiling. She's in a good mood.

After eating breakfast, Bella's parents came. The doctor also arrived and told us that there is no problem. Bella is very healthy.

My nervousness faded and I'm happy about it. Just as the doctor said, they let Bella go home.

When we were already at the car, I told Bella the plan me and Charlie talked this morning.

"I have a surprise" I said.

"What is it?" Bella curiously asked.

"We're going to HAWAII!" I said and she shouted happily!

"YAY! AHHH! OMG! I CAN'T WAIT! I ALWAYS DREAMED ON GOING THERE! WHEN?"

I smiled at her reaction, usually she hates surprises but with this one, it made her day.

"Tonight, everything is arranged" I said.

"AWWW! THANK YOU!" She hugged me then kissed me.

"You really love kissing me" I said and she laughed.

"You too" She murmured.

"We both do…." I said and I kissed her again.

"Geeh! This car is already full of sweets; let's not make it fuller"

I laughed at that.

"Yes Mum!" I said then started the engine.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS :)<strong>


	24. Chapter 24 Hawaii

**Chapter 24**

**Hawaii**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Here's for you, you, you, and you…this is for me!" Alice said while she gave us our plane tickets. She is just as excited as me. My little sister Kath is hyper today...wonder if that's because she's excited too.

"I'm hungry" I whispered to Edward who is playing my hand. We were sitting at the chairs, waiting for our flight.

"Come on" He immediately said. We stood up and walked. I didn't mind talking to my sister or my parents where we are going; for sure they know we're not going to leave the airport.

There is a little canteen where me and Edward bought snacks.

"I know there are foods on the plane but I can't help but to eat" I laughed at myself.

"Guess you're eating habits are came back too…just like your memories" Edward smiled. I leaned towards him and rested my head on his shoulder while we walked back to where our families are sitting.

It is kind of a bit far to where they are that's why the moment we got in there, our food are already gone to our stomachs…haha.

"Good thing we will sit together, I'll sit beside the mirror" I told Edward excitingly before we sat at the chairs. He just smiled and nodded. Did I mention that he looks so cute when he's smiling?

"Where have you two been?" Esme asked.

"Canteen, we got hungry" Edward answered.

"Ohh, okay" My mom replied.

My relationship with Edward is kind of a bit cool anyway. I mean, both our families accepted us. Both our families want us to be together…and now that we are, they are so happy about it. And for the record, Edward loves me more than anyone. He let me shows in so many different ways that even a single brain cell in your brain won't think he loses even one percent of his 100 percent love for me. And that is heaven for me.

"What are you thinking baby?" Edward whispered to my ear. Good thing we are sitting behind our families because the way we act with each other makes everyone say Aww…even me! Hahaha.

"Us" I said, staring at his eyes.

"What about us?" He asked, touching my cheek.

"I'm just…I'm happy we're together. Every girl dreamed about being on my place. I'm lucky to have you, you know" I whispered to him honestly…geez! Why am I blushing?

"I'm lucky to have you too. I can't let anyone steal you from me…I will never allow that again. You're the reason I smile, Bella. I love you" He whispered back.

"I love you more baby" I replied, both of us smiling.

Okay, so I didn't know where that Baby starts…I mean when did that starts but I like it. Sweet code name creates butterflies in my stomach easily. Hahaha.

I'm a teenager who is in love. And it isn't complicated anymore…I have no problem with him. I'm much more than contented in fact…

Then we heard our flight being called. We all stood up and went to where we have to go.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I didn't let go of Bella's hand to our seat inside the plane. The seat beside the plane is only for two people which are fine for me. At least me and Bella have our own little place here…

She gazed at the window, smiling hugely. Guess she really is excited. As she gazed, I stared at her. She's my angel. I'm not a really sweet person but she makes that side of me come out unintentionally. Things I never mentioned before in my life suddenly came out of my mouth. She had that power over me. Glad she's mine. No one else will…

Oh did I mention that I started calling her baby? And I didn't even know why. But since she called me baby too, I think she likes it.

I played with her hands as she looks at the clouds. She is still wearing our friendship bracelet. Sweet…

I kissed her hand and she looked at me, still smiling.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Nothing" I mumbled. She raised her eyebrow but I just shook my head.

"Oh, can we take a picture of us? As a remembrance here inside the plane?" She asked.

"Of course" I told her. She opened her bag and pulled out a camera.

We took pictures of us for a moment. It was fun…

I even saw Alice and Jasper doing the same.

"Are you having fun?" I asked.

"Of course! With the fact that we really are going to Hawaii and that you're with me!" She smiled.

"I am too" I smiled back.

"You know, I never dreamed of this. I mean part of this is but I always thought we will just stay as best friends forever. Sometimes I wanted to thank Tanya"

"Tanya?" I frowned.

"If she didn't became your girlfriend and if she didn't lied to you about me, we wouldn't be here now. We wouldn't be together. Even if she did so many bad things to me before, she is still the reason why you knew you love me too" I mumbled.

"Maybe your right" I told her, looking away. I don't want to talk about Tanya. Like I said before, it made me remember all the pain I caused bella. I hate myself.

"Edward" She said, touching my neck. I looked back to her.

"Yeah?"

"You're upset"

"Not really, more on mad at myself again" I told her honestly. We never kept secrets now, just like when we were child.

"Didn't we discuss all of this? Past is past Edward, don't be mad at yourself. I love you…can we stay just happy right now? If I knew you'll be like this, I shouldn't talk about that. Sorry" She pouted then looked away. Crossing her arms…

I sighed.

"Come here" I hugged her and she hugged me back. I kissed her hair before speaking.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't act like that" I said.

"Hmmm"

I pulled out and touched her cheeks.

"You mad at me?"

"I can't be. You make me smile" She said.

"You love me more than anyone. It's hard to believe your mine" I muttered.

"Same" She said. I leaned to her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Ugh…I hate quick kisses. They make me want more" She whispered jokingly and I laughed but kissed her back again, only longer this time.

"We should stop doing this; we have your family in the plane" I whispered along her lips.

"Oh?"

"Yeah" I laughed then moved away. I looked at our families and good thing no one saw. Hahaha

"Is that wifi on plane?" She asked.

"Yeah"

"I'll open FB and status where we are right now" She said excitingly and grab her phone. I just laughed and continued looking at her.

Even if I had to stare at her for a day without doing anything, I still wouldn't be bored. All the emotions going out of her face make me smile…well not really all. I hate it when she pout, when she cried…when she's sad or mad…angry. Hahaha…

I saw her post: Baby and I are already at the plane! Hawaii here we come!

I smiled at that. She really likes Baby…that is me.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Sometimes it's cool to act as if you're mad at Edward even though you're not. After fighting, well not really fighting just having arguments, he became sweeter and he never became angry at me. That's love.

Part of me is super happy about this whole vacation thing but I'm also sad.

"You're quiet, what is it?" Edward realized that I'm thinking of something deep this time.

"Nothing" I mumbled. Not able to look at his eyes.

"Tell me" He muttered. Eyes serious….geez! He knew me so well!

"I just realized what will happen after Hawaii. You're going back to your university" I told him. He stared at my eyes…I held back my tears.

"It will only take months" He told me.

"But that still means you will leave me and we'll only going to spend our time with each other on weekends" I sighed. I can't do anything though…but he asked for what I'm thinking that's why I told him.

"I know. Don't worry, those weekends will still be great" He smiled.

"Of course it will be!" I cheered myself. I can't be sad! I don't want Edward to be sad!

"Thank you for telling me all you're thinking when I'm asking you" He said.

"You too" I said.

We continued talking about things the whole time before our plane landed. Geez! Every nerve in my body is much more excited now! Can't explain it!

* * *

><p>When we got to the airport in Hawaii, we took our bags and surprisingly, there is a van waiting for us outside.<p>

"Company van" My dad said.

"Okay" Alice said.

We all sat inside and the ride to the hotel isn't that long.

Inside the hotel, we stayed at the lobby while our parents talked with the management.

"How about all the girls at one room and all the boys in another room? Two rooms for Carlisle and Esme and for me and Charlie?" My mom said.

"That's eewie!" Alice said. Jazz laughed.

"I want my own room with Emmett Mom" Rose said.

"Me and Jazz too" Alice said.

"No" Esme said. Their parent hormones are killing us!

"Mom, Dad, Renee, Charlie, I think everyone wants to enjoy the vacation. Let's give them what they want. Me and Bella in another room, I promise we won't do anything you don't want us to do" Edward politely said. I smiled because when he suggested, everyone will sure agree.

And just like I said, our parents agreed. Jasper and Emmett gave Edward a high five. Me, Alice and Rose just laughed at them.

All of us are in the same hallway. Cool!

* * *

><p>When Edward and I got to our room, he put our bags on the floor while I sat at the huge bed.<p>

"Seriously, what is it about you that everyone had to agree when you spoke?" I asked and he laughed.

"I don't know. Guess part of my charm is to hypnotize others" We laughed at that.

"Why can't I do that?" I asked then giggled.

"You do, only with me" He mumbled jokingly. He closed the door and sat beside me.

"What do you mean?" I asked again.

"You hypnotize me" He said then without any warning, he attacked me with tickles.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I can't breathe with laughter coming off my mouth.

"Please! Hahaha Baby stop it! Hahaha" I kept on laughing and he is also laughing.

Moment later, he stopped. I laid my head on the pillow.

"You're silly" I told him.

"Absolutely silly" He agreed.

"Part of the reason why I love you" I wrapped my arms around his neck, his face resting on my neck.

He kissed my collarbone then laughed.

"I'm so going to enjoy this vacation" He teasingly said.

"Me too!" I let go of him and tickle him but it didn't cause him any laughter.

"What did you just do?" He smirked and my eyes got huge. He's going to get revenge for sure! OH no!

"Nothing!" I covered my mouth but the laughter still came out.

"Warning! Better run!" He chuckled and I got out of the bed and run but before I can even open the door, he is already at my back, wrapping his arm around my waist. He carried me back to the bed while I keep on trying on tickling him.

"Just laugh already!" I said, laughing.

"You're the one who will keep on laughing now" And so he tickled me until I couldn't breathe again.

Hahahahahaha…

"KNOCK! KNOCK!" Someone shouted at our door.

"Al?" I guessed, Edward stopped tickling me but he is still hugging me.

"Yeah!" I got up and Edward let go of me. I opened the door.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Go downstairs, at the lobby. We're going to a restaurant for lunch" She asked then looked at Edward who had his head on a pillow.

"Hey Edward!" Alice greeted. Edward looked to her then smiled.

"Hi" He said then covered his face with a pillow again. Guess he's sleepy…

"Go make sure you'll be downstairs in less than 5 minutes! I'm hungry"

"Okay" I replied and she walked away. I closed the door then jumped to the bed.

"Hey" I mumbled. He stayed lying on the bed with a pillow covered in his face. I counted one to fifty but he still didn't replied.

"Baby, get up!" I said. No response…Weird. I jumped in the bed for a minute but still nothing.

"Baby! Come on! I'm hungry already!" I told him, I tried to take off the pillow but he's holding it tighter.

"This is not funny! Please!" I pled.

"I swear if you won't move after a minute, we'll break up!" I pouted then sat.

He didn't spoke. Kind of mad at him, I stood up but before I can even walk, he grabbed my hand. I looked at him but he still had his position like that.

I pulled my hand off and walked. I am almost at the door when I heard him speak.

"Baby" He called but when I looked at him again, he's still the same.

I walked beside him and sat.

"I hate games especially when I'm hungry" I warned him.

"So am I" He pulled the pillow off so that I can see his face.

"Then get up! Alice will kill us if we stayed a little longer here" I muttered.

"Kiss me first" He smirked.

"You're greedy with kisses today" I laughed but gave him a two or three quick kiss.

"I really love my girlfriend" He said, smiling. I blushed of course…

He stood up and held my hand until we got to the lobby. They are all there…they looked at us suspiciously because we are the only one who are late. I just laughed at their faces.

* * *

><p>We went to a restaurant near the beach. We took pictures and stuffs while waiting for our lunch.<p>

"Yummy! Lobster!" I said, they all laughed.

"The crab seems so small to my eyes now!" Alice said and gave me a high five.

We ate a lot; I swear Emmett said he couldn't walk anymore. It was funny and fun!

At one moment that all of us are laughing while eating and talking, I stopped what I'm doing and looked at them one by one.

All of them seemed to enjoy this.

My mom who are smiling at my father.

Esme handing Carlisle the plate where the roasted chicken is placed.

Kath staring at the eyes of the shrimp.

Rosalie and Emmett having a contest, who will be the first to eat all of this.

Jasper giving Alice the vegetable salad.

Edward holding my hand while he ate.

Everything felt normal for once, no frown faces….no awkward moment.

I still can't believe I belong in this family. Having these friends and families is so much more to me.

Until now, I can't stop thanking Edward. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be in here.

I smiled then ate again…I'm so dramatic huh? Hahaha….

"Next round, DESSERT! PERFECT!" We all cheered up when Alice said those. The waiters gave us salads, ice creams, cakes…everything! Wonder who will pay…hahaha. YUM YUM YUM!

THIS IS HEAVEN!

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. Thanks :) <strong>


	25. Chapter 25 For a change

**Chapter 25**

**For a change**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I stretched and felt that Edward is not here. I sat up and looked around. The room was empty.<p>

I involuntarily frowned.

Maybe he's staying at the living room…

I looked at the clock; it's just 6:30 in the morning. I stood up and went to the living room but he's not there. I searched the whole room. Where the heck is he?

I dressed up into a simple summer dress. No one knows me here…they wouldn't mind me. And I would not be shy looking like this in front of them.

I went out. Outside the hotel, I saw some people walking, no one is still swimming.

I walked and keep on looking around. I texted him but he isn't texting back. I tried to call him but he's not answering. Where is he? Gosh! My mind is blowing!

After a couple of minutes, I finally saw him in a restaurant. I was about to approach him when I saw him talking to someone. I stopped and stayed at my spot.

Ok, I'm not going to be jealous. Who knows he may know this girl? Besides they don't look like they're flirting. They just looked like talking.

When the girl turned around, I gasped.

I know her. I really know who is her.

She's Tanya. Tanya Denali…

But why is she here? With Edward? At 6:30 in the morning?

I studied them…Tanya is wearing a really short shorts…and a hanging shirt.

Why would Edward go out of the hotel without telling me? Why is he with Tanya? What are they talking about?

Gosh! I have so many questions!

Should I go there? And what would I do? Be a moron and just stood there. Let Tanya know I'm his girlfriend? She already knew!

I run back to the hotel, crying.

Is he cheating behind my back? Does he still love Tanya? What about all those words he told me? Did he really mean all of it? Or he just said that because he's guilty of what they did? Is he planning on leaving me when I already moved on about what happened to me? Would he leave me now that he knew I already remembered everything?

I cried so much. I just…I can't accept this.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I woke up 6:00 in the morning. I looked at Bella and smiled…She looks so cute sleeping. I kissed her cheek and went to bathroom for a shower. At 6:25, I was already dressed up.

I went out of the hotel and walked. I saw a restaurant and went inside. The hotel doesn't have foods for breakfast.

Alice and Jasper texted me that all of them are out. The two of them are going to visit some other places. Rose and Emmett would have a date…of course. Bella's parents and mine and Luce will buy some things at a mall.

Of course I'll invite Bella out today and let us enjoy the place. I know how she loves Hawaii.

At least when she woke up, I already had breakfast in the table.

"I'll order that and those" I told the waitress as I pointed out what food should I took.

"Take out" I smiled and she became frozen. What did I do? But she blinked a couple of times and then went back to work.

"Edward?" I heard someone say. A very familiar voice. I looked at my side and saw Tanya.

"Tanya? What are you doing here?" I frowned. Now what? Of all the places, why here? Here where I wanted to be alone with Bella…besides being with our families of course.

"Me and my boyfriend are having vacation here, how about you? You alone here?" She asked.

"No, I'm with Bella and both our families" I said then looked at the waitress. I could admit, she's a little bit slow in working.

"Oh, where are they?"

"Bella is still sleeping. Our families have other activities to do" I said. I really don't want to talk to Tanya but it would be rude if I just ignored her.

"Ok, tell her hi by the way"

Sure when I remember.

"Ok" I said.

"How long will you two stay here?" She asked as she turned around and faced people walking outside this restaurant.

"Few days maybe. I still have school after this, how about you?"

Please say today.

"Tomorrow afternoon" She said. I smiled. Good. Hahaha…

I paid the waitress and got the food.

"I'd better go" I told Tanya.

"Ok Bye"

"Hmmm" I said as I walked out.

I walked back to the hotel with a smile in my face, knowing I'll see Bella again.

When I entered our room, I placed the food at the table and went inside the bedroom. She's not here…hmmm. Then I heard a shower. Oh, she just woke up.

I stayed at the living room and after 30 minutes, I frowned. How long would it take for a girl to take a shower? Three hours? I stood up and went back to the room. I saw Bella, wearing shorts and tank top. She had her back on me, brushing her hair. I sat behind her and hugged her. I kissed her neck and smiled.

"Morning" I said.

I waited for her to laugh when I hugged her but she didn't. And also, she didn't reply.

"I already have breakfast for you, want to eat?" I asked.

"Hmmm"

"Come on"

I unwrapped my arms around her and held her hand. She stood up and we ate breakfast. All these time, I'm waiting for her to cheer up and speak but she stayed there. Eating…while watching TV. Usually after she woke up, she's not like this. I wonder why…

After eating, I thought maybe she's okay now. That her mood is already alright now…

"Our families are out today. Want to swim?"

"I think not today, I'm sick" She said lowly. I barely heard her.

"You are?" I touched her forehead but it's not hot.

"Yeah, head ache" She said while looking down.

"Oh, did you take medicines already?"

"Yeah" She answered me, still not looking in my eyes.

"I…Uhmm, I'll sleep again. Maybe my head ache will pass" She told me.

"Sure" I held her hand back to our bedroom. She laid there with her back facing mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and slept too.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

After a couple of minutes, I still can't decide why Edward is doing this. Why is he pretending like he still likes me. Is he such a good actor?

Am I just crazy to think like this? No. I have proof that he's meeting Tanya behind my back. I saw it in my two eyes!

I unwrapped her arms and looked at him. He's really sleeping…

I stood up and went to the living room. My head is not really aching. That is just my way to stay away from him. I just don't want to talk to him…because for sure, I know I'll cry. I love him! I think everybody knows that…

I watched TV for hours.

Before lunch, I heard a knock and saw a hotel staff giving us food. I know lunch is included to what we paid.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

When I woke up, Bella is already not here. I thought her head is aching? Why did she stood up?

I walked to the living room and saw her watching TV. I sat beside her then suddenly kissed her.

Expecting her to be caught off guard and kissed me back. But no, she didn't. I move away slowly and looked at her.

"Lunch?" She suddenly asked.

"O..kay" I said then frowned. What the hell is wrong here? Something is really not right.

We ate lunch. After it, she stood up and cleaned it. Then she started walking back to our bed…

I ran towards her and held her hand.

"What?" She asked.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?" She said but I already led her to the couch.

"Is there a problem?" I asked her.

"Why would you think there is a problem?" She asked me back.

"Don't answer a question with another question. What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Really?" I asked.

"I don't understand you Edward" she said.

"You seem strange today. You are so cold…is this really because of headache?"

"Yeah"

"Then why didn't you react when I kissed you?"

This made her startled.

"I..uhmm…I'm sorry. I just…I…I told you, my head ache" She touched her forehead then looked away.

"Stop it. I know you're lying" She looked at me when I said those words.

"Lying?"

"You're mad at me" I stated the fact.

"Why would I?" She sounded as if she didn't know why she's mad at me.

"Bella, don't hide something from me please. What is wrong?"

She sighed then looked away.

"Bella" I touched her cheek and rested my forehead on her.

She still didn't tell me anything.

"Please tell me. I need to know" I said.

"You, me…us. Our relationship is the problem here" She said. I looked at her eyes and saw her tears escaping her eyes.

"What about us? There's nothing wrong with us…Bella" I said.

"Are you bored being with me?"

"Of course not"

"Do you love me? Please don't lie" She said.

"I love you, you know that. You're the only one I love. I already proved you that. Why would you think I'm bored and I don't love you anymore? Look bella, I don't understand you, yesterday we're both enjoying our day and now…what made you think that?"

"Where have you been when I woke up?"

"Is that what you're worried about? That I left you in the morning when you're still asleep? That I left you without telling you? I just bought our breakfast"

"Is that the only thing you did?" She said.

"Yes"

She stood up then went back to our room. I ran towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Bella, stop this!"

"Stop what? Our relationship?" She is crying so much.

"No! We would never stop this relationship! Why are you acting so weird?"

"When did you start lying to me?"

"Lying? I'm not lying!"

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU'RE WITH TANYA?" She shouted to me.

"How did you know that?"

"I saw you!" She cried so much.

"Bella, I was buying the food. That's it. She saw me and approached me. We just talked! She asked where are you and she also told me about her stay here with her boyfriend, that's all!"

"Then why didn't you mention it to me?"

"I forgot to tell you! I'm sorry!"

She stayed quiet, biting her lip.

"Bella, please…believe me. I told you how I hate her" I pleaded. I don't want us fighting.

"Well maybe you didn't. Maybe you just said those words because you're planning on leaving me when I already remembered everything"

"What are you saying? I love you! I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU! All those words are true…why can't you believe I love you?"

"I don't know! Ever since we were kids I knew we can't be together! Maybe you feel guilty that you're the reason I fell that's why you are saying me you love me!" She said, still crying.

"Bella, listen to me! Yes, I felt bad for myself but that doesn't mean I'm lying! When you were gone, I realized I love you! That I can't live without you…I can't stay away from you!"

"Edward…"

"Trust me, please. Believe me. Do you want to jump off this hotel building just to prove to you?"

"Don't joke around!"

"I'm not! If leaving you is what you want, even if it hurts me I'll do it. All I want is for you to be happy…and now that I'm seeing you cry again because of me. I'm…I wanted to kill myself"

She looked at me straight in the eyes. I looked down and unwrapped my arms around her.

There's nothing I can say to make her believe that I love her.

I hate seeing her hurt. That's the truth.

"I don't want you to go away" She said. I looked to her and she hugged me.

"I won't" I told her.

"I'm sorry for acting like this…for not believing that you still love me. I just…seeing you with Tanya made me remember all those things you had with her. You loved her before…maybe not but that's what I think. I can't let you stay away from me…I'll die! I can't lose you Edward…I'm really sorry, I'm so stupid" She said then hid her face at my neck.

I tighten my hug on her and kissed her forehead.

"You're not stupid, you are just jealous" I said, aiming for her to laugh.

"I was jealous" She mumbled then laughed.

"Because you love me…" I said then sighed.

"I'm really sorry"

"I'm sorry too. I should told you she wanted to say hi"

"She did?"

"Tanya moved on, like what I told you, she already had a boyfriend and they're leaving Hawaii tomorrow"

"Ohh…"

"We okay now?" I asked her and she looked at me.

She nodded at last.

"I hate fights" She said.

"Me too, but it has advantage" I said.

"Advantage? Fights have advantage? What do you mean?" She asked me.

"To others, relationship without fights is boring but to me, it's not. I'm never going to be bored with you…the advantage is we get sweeter after a fight. But I don't like fighting anymore…"

"Hmmm"

"You wanna swim?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"When you asked me earlier, I really wanted to say yes but I'm mad at you that time…"

"So does that mean yes?"

"Of course! I'd love to enjoy Hawaii's beach" She smiled and ran to get her clothes. I laughed at her excitement.

She went to the bathroom to change while I changed too.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

So I knew I am a jerk to think of something that can cause a fight. You can't blame me! My boyfriend is so hot and handsome! And I'm not that beautiful…I don't even know why he keeps on saying I am more than beautiful.

I really don't know what to wear. Alice is the one who fixed my things. It was crazy! All she wore is things she wore. Shorts, Tank tops, summer dresses and Bikinis!

I blushed as I saw it. I can't wear these stuffs outside the hotel room! I'm just going to be shy all the time! But I don't have something to wear! Help!

I don't have a choice but to wear this black bikini! I blushed when I looked at the mirror. It's so daring…my first time to go out to public looking like this. I quickly looked at my bag, hoping to see something more appropriate. At last I saw a net dress. It covers my body a little but it doesn't look any daring so much anymore. **(See picture in my profile)**

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Edward was standing, looking so hot in his simple suit **(picture on my profile)**

He froze when he saw me.

"Ok, fine! I know I look ridiculous…I'll change" I turned around, disappointed but I felt his hand stopped me. I turned to look at him and he was smiling…

"I'm sorry…I just…you look so sexy" He smiled and I blushed. Sexy? Is he silly?

"I'm not!" I said, looking away.

"You are…in fact, I can't let you out looking like that"

"Because I look ridiculous and stupid"

"Stop saying that Bella…"

"Hmm" I simply said.

"I don't want them to see you looking like that because I'll be jealous" He said.

"Jealous?"

"You look so sexy and beautiful…I promise" He suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me longer than before, more passionately.

This is one of the reasons why I can't lose Edward.

The way he kisses me makes me melt…no one can ever made me feel like this.

I just can't describe what it felt when his lips are doing this thing…

When he pulled out a little, he laughed. His lips still brushing on mine.

"I love you" He told me and I kissed him quickly.

"I love you more" I told him and I kissed him again.

"Come on' this room will be full of kisses when we don't get out now" He laughed and I did too.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for all the sweet reviews btw, I'll upload sooner!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26 Away

**Chapter 26**

**Away**

* * *

><p>Edward is right. Everyone at the beach is wearing swimsuits that are way sexier than what I'm wearing and they wouldn't mind it.<p>

We swam and had so much fun. We stayed on the water for hours…until it was already getting dark.

Who knows I'll be this happy right now? That Edward would be my boyfriend? I can still remember my past when I'm crying out of jealousy because he seems to forget me and now? He can't even stay away from me for a minute here in Hawaii…I just wish he won't go to college anymore after this. That means I have to wait until graduation so we can both be in the same university.

I can also remember when I'm so happy every time he smiles or hugs me. For him, I was just a bestfriend before. Sometimes I thanked Tanya…without her; I wouldn't be in this place. I wouldn't be this happy…I wouldn't be Edward's girlfriend. I would just stay as his girlfriend.

Then I got distracted when I felt Edward touched my cheek.

"You're so quiet, anything wrong?" He asked and I just shook my head.

"You must tired, hungry?" He asked again and I nodded.

We took shower and dressed up before eating spaghetti with chicken for dinner and ice cream for dessert.

"What were you thinking at the beach earlier?" He asked.

"Nothing"

"Bad Liar" He commented.

"I think you love more than you do" I commented and he frowned.

"What makes you think you love me more than I do?"

"It's just that…I always loved you. Even though you treated me just as your best friend before and nothing more" I stated the fact.

"That's true. I hate myself for not realizing I love you before" He murmured.

"Don't hate yourself…"

"But it's true"

"Edward…You love me. I know that...I can feel it. Not because you didn't realize you love me before means you can't prove to me that you really love me"

"Well I already proved to you that I love you" He smiled and kissed my cheek.

Then my phone rang. Alice.

_Meet us at a Carnival near the hote. Everyone would be there._

"Who is it?" Edward asked, resting his head at my shoulder.

"Alice…she wants us to be at a carnival near the hotel"

"You wanna go?"

"Yeah"

"Ok…we should probably go now"

"Can we go back at the hotel early? I mean, I'm tired of swimming…I wanted to rest"

"Maybe we should just go back to the hotel and don't go to that carnival"

"Alice would be mad"

"I can handle her" He muttered.

"No, let's go to the carnival and stay for an hour, deal?"

"Alright" He stood up and I did too.

In less than 10 minutes, we were already at the carnival. I've never been in a carnival before.

"Bella!" Alice shouted and ran to me for a hug.

"Hey" I replied. I saw Edward talked to Jasper.

"Hey jazz" I said.

"Hey bells" He replied.

"So, how was your day with my brother?" Alice asked excitingly.

"Great, we fight because I got jealous…then got okay and swam at the beach" I said and Edward laughed.

"Fight? Swim? OMG! I didn't even experience swimming in the beach yet!"

"You should, the water is calm"

"Hey we should get rides now!" She took my hand from Edward and ran to the roller coaster.

"I don't know Al, I don't ride roller coasters" I told her but she bought me tickets anyway. Due to my nervousness, I asked for Edward to sit beside me since the seat is only for two people. We sat at the very back and Alice and Jazz second before us.

I quickly buckled my seat belt and looked around. This is so high! I hate you Alice!

"You look pale"

"Hmm" Was all I can answer.

The roller coaster rolled backward then lurched forward. I didn't scream like everyone else like Alice.

"Thought you're scared" Edward whispered in my ear but I did not answer back. I am scared!

Then I remember this kind of air that hits my face, the height from the ground. It was the same feeling I had when I jumped off the cliff. Scared…

When the roller coaster stopped, Edward helped me unbuckle my seatbelt for I was sure my hand is cold, and then we stood up. Alice ran to the next ride.

"I don't like to ride there anymore" I whispered to Edward and he nodded and told Alice.

"You're no fun!" She pouted.

"Next ride, I need to drink" I told her and she smiled.

Edward and I walked to buy a drink.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"You don't look okay" He muttered.

"Maybe just thirsty"

After I drink the coke, we sat at a bench.

"Are you still scared of what happened in the roller coaster?" He asked, totally worried. He held my cold hand…

"You're hand is cold" He mumbled.

"I'm sorry….I just" I didn't continued. I just took a deep breath then smiled.

Why should I do some drama now just because I remember that feeling years ago?

"Tell me" He pleaded.

"Don't worry" I don't want to tell him. He'll only feel sorry for himself again for not saving me.

"I'm going to worry if I didn't know what's bothering you"

"It's just some thought" I said.

"Bella" He disagreed.

"Okay, well…The feeling of sitting there, in that high height from the ground and the air hitting my face feels same when I jumped off a cliff. It just made me sick…remembering it but I'm okay now" I told him and he stared at my eyes.

"You wouldn't feel that if I were just-" He started blaming himself again but I quickly kiss him.

"Sshhh…I told you I'm alright now. See? My hand is not cold anymore" I said, I don't want him to blame himself!

He sighed. "We should probably go to alice now, she'll kill us" He said and I laughed.

I don't want to ruin this day…I almost did because of my jealousy.

We went to the horror house next and that made me shout every time someone just pop out and shout with scary faces.

All this time, Edward had his arm around my waist, laughing at me.

When we were outside, they still laughed at me. But it was Edward I looked at.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I asked him but he still laughed.

"Hmmph" I pouted and he stopped. Alice laughed more and I glared at her and she also stopped.

"It's not funny! I'm scared" I said and they nodded like they are scared of what I'm capable of doing to them when they laughed again.

We played a lot until an hour later, Edward looked at his watch.

"We should go home now" He said. I yawned but shook my head.

"Nah…I'm having fun"

"Bella, we still have tomorrow"

"Edward" I crossed my arms.

"But it's late"

"Let's stay for a while" I pleaded, giving him puppy eyes.

"Alright, alright" He said. I laughed then went to a booth stand.

I asked Edward to play this one because I don't know how.

All Edward has to do is shoot the balloons, he shot 8 out of 10 and the man gave him a big teddy bear as a prize!

"For you" He said and I smiled at him and took it.

"Thank you"

"Anytime" He kissed my head as we walked back to Alice.

Alice made us went to the upper part of the carnival…like a hill. Everyone looks like they're having a picnic. Then after a moment, lights in the sky amazed me. Fireworks!

Edward is at my back, his arms encircled on mine. I rested my head on his chest, contented this way. Can I just pause the time and spend the eternity with Edward? With no heartaches and problems…

I just love being like this…being with him.

Alice keeps on taking pictures, even me and Edward.

When I looked at her camera, I saw me staring at the sky while Edward staring at me. I blushed of course.

* * *

><p>It may be past 12 when we all decided to go back to the hotel. I quickly dressed into pajamas then went to bed while Edward took shower.<p>

I was close to unconsciousness when I felt Edward hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Bella"

"Hmmm" I said and pulled myself closer to him.

After that night, we spent another 2 days with our families, travelling everywhere, swimming, eating delicious foods, exploring new things…

When everything changed. My dad and Edward's dad had an emergency on their job. They had to go back to our places again.

I quickly pouted. "Can't we stay?" I asked both of them.

"We can't let all of you stay here without parent's guide" Carlisle said.

"Besides 5 days in Hawaii is enough Bella" My mom told me.

I sighed. There is nothing I can do to change that.

On the airplane, I browsed the pictures on my camera. Purely me and Edward…haha. If I had pictures with my families, it would be only 20 plus.

When we arrived at our own houses, everyone quickly went to their bedrooms. I assumed all of us are tired with the flight and the ride home.

Edward stayed with me in my bedroom. Then I suddenly hugged him tightly when I remembered something.

"Hmmm?" Edward asked.

"Ed…don't leave me" I murmured, burying my face on his neck.

"I won't" He told me. I pulled out and looked at his eyes.

"When are you going back to your university?"

After I said that, he became quiet. He now understood what I was trying to say.

"Tomorrow…I already told you Bella…it's just months. After it, we had forever together"

"Months? That's so easy to say…After being together again at Hawaii, you don't know how hard it is for me to stay away from you anymore" I confessed.

"Love, it's not like you will lose me…we can always video chat when you got home after school. I'll call and text you every day. Time will past faster than you thought" He muttered.

Then I cried. Sheez I'm so dramatic.

"Why can't you leave on Monday? Why tomorrow already?" I asked, sitting at my bed. He sat too and wiped the tears.

"I have studies…Bella, I have to cope up"

"I will miss you" I told him, still crying. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hugged me tighter.

"I will miss you too"

I stayed crying the whole night. I can't help it…

Good thing my parents let him sleep with me tonight.

Months of being away from the one you love kills you.

At the morning, his family cooked for him. Edward and I stayed at their house, never leaving each other.

In the evening, I helped him pack his things again. He suddenly stopped and turned around to stare at my face.

"Don't do that" I told him, looking away from his stare.

He closed our distance and made me look at him.

I concentrated on not crying again.

"Bella, take care of yourself. I can't lose you again. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you again. Don't forget that I love you. Alright?" He said and I quickly nodded.

He kissed me passionately and I could still feel that he's sad and he doesn't want to leave me.

When he pulled out, I hugged him tightly. But Alice shouted that he has to go now…I held his hand.

This is bad…

* * *

><p>We went to the airport and I didn't stop crying…<p>

He hugged his parents, alice, and kath. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and my parents told him goodbye.

At the last, I kissed him goodbye.

The last thing I saw from Edward is him, waving at me.

That night, I kept crying again. I'm such a jerk. Why am I like this?

But the next morning, it's Sunday…he called me quickly and told me he arrived. I sighed in relief and we talked for hours. When he told me he was in his dormitory, he shut the phone off and I waited for him to be online. We video chat for hours until I forgot it was midnight and I fell asleep with him online.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I know it was hard for Bella and me to stay away from each other again. But for my studies, I have to sacrifice.

Me and Bella stayed like this for MONTHS. We texted in each other every hour, we called each to each other, chat at home until she fell asleep.

I admit, seeing her sleep makes me smile. At least even though I'm far away, I know she's starting to smile again and get used again that I'm far from her.

Everything is okay until one day, after graduation.

I texted her…

_Good morning Love, How was your sleep? E._

She replied quickly.

_Morning too. It was great, yours? Love love. B._

_Same. Seeing you sleep makes my sleep great…Don't worry. I'll go home there tomorrow. See you._

_I can't wait! I miss you so much. B._

I decided to call her and we speak to each other for minutes before she gone to school.

At school hours, her only free time to text or call me is at lunch so when I didn't heard anything from her, I quickly called her.

Two rings, no answer.

Five rings…still none.

I tried again but no answer. Bella never missed any phone calls.

I didn't panic. Maybe her phone is low-battery or she left it at her house.

I called her parents to ask but they said she bought it.

I quickly called Alice.

"Edward?"

"Al? Where's Bella?"

"Here at school"

"Are you sure? She's not answering her phone calls"

"I'll call you back. I'll find her"

But I didn't stopped. I called Rosalie and she told me she'll find bella too.

Few minutes later, Alice called.

"Al?"

"I haven't seen her before lunch, she's nowhere to be seen"

"I have a bad feeling. Call the police quickly"

"Ok I will"

Bella would never commit suicide because she misses me.

Shit. Another reason why I'm afraid to leave bella is because of Jacob.

Jacob is still out there…no one had captured him yet.

What if he? No. He would never kidnap Bella!

But he had motives!

I called Rose to tell Bella's parents that I think it might be Jacob.

I quickly went to the principal office and told him about my situation, that I have to find Bella and if I can go home now since tomorrow is the date where I should go home. He nodded and I quickly packed all my things. Since my parents are here (They attended my graduation yesterday), they helped me and we all went to the airport quickly as we can.

Even if this is just a false alarm, I have to see her.

* * *

><p>Inside the plane, I tried calling Bella again but she's not really answering.<p>

I called again and at last she answered.

"Bella? Why aren't you answering your phone calls? I'm worrying! Where are you love?"

But it broke my heart hearing someone else voice.

"Let's just say your Bella is with someone else who belongs to her?"

"Jacob, I'm warning you. Stay away from Bella"

"SHE BELONGS WITH ME! She will be forever with me"

"EDWARD! HELP! PLEASE!" I heard Bella cried as she shout. "Edward!-Aww" Jacob slapped her and I can hear her cries.

"Fuck you Jacob! Don't hurt her! LEAVE HER ALONE! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"You will never find her"

"Shit!-" Then the phone call ended.

I tried calling again but he's not answering. My parents just heard the conversation and my mom are crying now. Tears escaped my eyes as I stared at the plane's window. I quickly wiped it.

I will come for you Bella.

I have to find you.

I can't lose Bella anymore, with all that happened… everything we've been through; losing her would be my end.

Hearing what Jacob is doing to her ripped me apart. Damn this plane! Why can't you go there faster? ARgh!

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for cutting it off here but suspense of waiting would be great! Hahaha! Please Review.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27 So much tragic

**Chapter 27**

**So much tragic**

* * *

><p>When I opened my locker, I saw a note.<p>

-Meet me at the school's parking lot -E.

E? Edward? What? But why does his number not registered on my phone? Did he change his number? I thought his going home tomorrow not today? Due to my excitement, I went to the parking lot and searched for him. It was just pure cars and no students…

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked myself. Then I pulled my cell phone out of my bag, I was about to dial Edward's number when someone in a hood stopped in front of me.

"Edward?" I asked but this guy didn't talk.

I noticed the shape of his body, this is no Edward.

I started walking away far from this guy when he held my arms.

"Get off me! Who are you?" I asked, trying to pull my arms out of his hand.

"Don't you remember me?" He spoke.

I froze. No way…this voice…it's not….it can't be.

"Jacob?" I said so low that I think I am the only one who can hear.

"Good thing you still remembered me" He said, he pulled the hood down and I gasped. This is really him.

"Jake, let's talk" I was crying because his hold is very tight.

"Talk? Did you even talk to me when you left me?"

"You lied to me!" I shouted at him and he laughed.

"If I don't, you'll never be mine!" He shouted back.

I was crying so much.

"HELP! HELP!" I shouted and he put his hand on my mouth to cover it. I used both my hands to push him but he was just so strong. I accidentally dropped my cell phone.

Then he punched me on my stomach. IT HURTS SO BAD! He put me on the car beside us and I opened the other side to run. I run so fast so enter the school but Jacob was faster, He hit my head with something and I blanked out.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I saw the room. It was cold and dark…<p>

It looked familiar…

I was crying…my hands are tied up in a chair and also my feet.

"Jake?" I shouted. The door opened and my eyes hurt from the sunlight that welcomed me. He closed the door and walked to me.

"How are you?" he asked, touching my cheek.

I glared at him.

"How can you even ask me that? Can't you see what I looked today? Jake, take these off!" I shouted and he looks so sad.

"And if I did, you'll just leave me!" He shouted back.

"Jacob, you don't have to do all these stuffs. I swear I won't make you go into jail" I tried to trick him off but he laughed.

"I don't need that! I want you Bella! You're mine! YOU CAN'T BE WITH EDWARD!"

"Just accept the truth please, there are other girls" I said.

"He hurt you Bella! I didn't. I only lied…but it is still him you love! Why not me? Why can't you love me" He cried.

"Jacob, you are my friend. I forgive you but I can't teach my heart to love someone else" I said and that made him angry.

"YOU ARE ONLY FOR ME! YOU CAN NEVER LEAVE ME!" He shouted then a phone rang. He took it from his pocket.

I stayed quiet as I noticed it was my phone. I tried concentrating who it was.

"Let's just say your Bella is with someone else who belongs to her?" Jacob said. Who is he talking to?

"SHE BELONGS WITH ME! She will be forever with me" Jacob shouted at the phone. OMG! He's talking to Edward.

"EDWARD! HELP! PLEASE!" I shouted to the phone and Jacob looked at me

"Edward!-Aww" Jacob slapped me and I cried. Edward please! Find me! You have to!

"You will never find her" Jacob told Edward then he shut the phone and threw it near my feet.

He sat at the chair in front of me and stared at me.

"Don't do this Jacob please…" I begged as I cry.

He sat and gripped his hair…

"All I did is steal you away from someone who hurt you so much but what have you done to me? I don't know what to do anymore…for the past years I've been hiding…Now I'm the bad person?" He cried.

"Jake, you lied to me"

"Because I had to! I don't want you crying" He shouted at me.

"If you don't want me crying, then let me go" I told him…pleading.

"ARE YOU TRICKING ME?" He suddenly became angry.

"No" I quickly said, afraid of him and what can he do to me.

He stood up then went out of the room.

"Jake! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I shouted but the door is already closed.

I'm scared. Not only because the room is so dark…and old…and scary but also because of Jacob. He's my friend before! What happened to him?

Then I noticed my lower lip is bleeding from the slap he did. I looked around, it was impossible for Edward to find me here…

The windows were all locked. I looked outside and saw trees. Where am I? At a forest? I know I'm at the second floor.

I looked down and saw the phone Jacob threw. My phone…

I tried pulling my hand out from the ropes but I just can't. I have to get it and call Edward. It's been hours when I finally got a chance to take my hands out of the ropes! I quickly untie the ropes on my feet and picked up the phone.

I can't call Edward here…Jacob would hear me. He would take the phone and there will be no chance of me going out from here.

I quietly looked at the windows. The back window was beside to the tree. I can climb to it and ran out from here without Jacob noticing.

I quickly wiped my tears and opened the windows quietly. I slowly and carefully climb to the tree. When I was in the ground, I noticed that I'm in a middle of a forest. I quickly ran. I always look at my back to see if someone is running towards me, and I'm grateful there is no one.

When I knew that Jacob could no longer find me, I dialed Edward's number.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

There are police all over Bella's house when I arrived.

"Charlie, Jacob called" I told him and everyone became silent.

"What did he said? Did he need ransom money?" Bella's dad asked.

"No, he said we could never find her" I told them and Renee bursts out of cries.

Then a police went to us.

"Did you just said that the kidnapper called you?" He asked.

"Yes chief, about an hour ago when I was in the plane" I explained.

"We track Bella" He said.

"How?" Charlie asked.

"By tracking the phone Jacob used, we could easily find Bella"

"Well then track it!" Charlie shouted.

"Sir, Jacob has to call you first"

"Can't we call him?"

"You can but you have to make sure it would last for a minute" The police said

Then my phone suddenly rang.

"It's bella's phone number" I told the police.

He quickly put something on my phone and someone was going to record it and a laptop was also connected to the phone.

"You can now answer it before the caller stops"

I immediately answered it, hoping to hear Bella.

"Hello?" I asked.

"EDWARD! EDWARD! OMG! THANK GOD YOU ANSWERED…I'm so scared….omg…I don't know what to do anymore" I heard Bella cried at the phone.

"Relax, take deep breaths" I told her even though I'm so worried about her. Hearing her made me relief…

She did what I told her to do.

"Okay, now tell me…where is Jacob?"

"Ba…back at…at tthhhee…house" She said. I could hear her scared.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I ran out but I'm still in the forest. I don't know where am I Edward"

"I will find you…right now, the police is tracking the phone. We will know the exact address if this call would take a minute" I told her.

"Edward, I' m afraid. What…what if…he saawww me?" She whispered at the phone. I could imagine her looking around.

"Be quiet. Are you sure he won't find you there?"

"I'm not…but I am far from the house"

"Bella, just relax. I'm going to find you…I promise"

She keeps on crying. This freaks me out…What if I lost bella again? I'll die!

"Edward…ed…be fast please" She sobbed.

"I will…" I told her.

"Edward, whatever happens to me…always remember you are the only person in my heart" She said. I can't help the tears that rolled down from my eyes.

"What are you saying? Are you saying goodbye?" I asked her.

"I don't know…All I know at this moment is that Jacob already knows I'm not in there and he would probably run around to find me"

"Bella, don't say goodbye to me. He won't find you…you'll be okay" I told her.

"I'm really afraid" She cried more.

"Sshhh" I told her. "Did you find her location already?" I asked the police.

"six seconds" He said.

"Bella, I need you to stay where you are and be quiet. Look for something sharp okay? If you saw him, if you need to hurt him, do it. Just stay alive for me please" I pleaded.

"I will…I will" She replied, I could hear her wiping her tears.

She really is a strong person.

"Bella, I love you" I told her.

"I love you too, don't forget that" She told me.

"I won't" I replied.

Then the police showed me the address.

They quickly went out and I pulled out all that is connected to the phone.

"Bella, we already know where you are" I told her.

"Really?" She whispered back.

I ran to my car and started driving… I drove faster than them, though I could still see the police's car in front.

"Yeah Bella, in less than fifteen minutes, I'll see you" I told her.

"Ed…I think I heard someone moved" She whispered.

"Be quiet…hid somewhere" I told her.

"It's….it's Jacob" She whispered so low.

"Bella…don't go anywhere. Stay hidden" I whispered to her.

"I will" I can't hear her cries but I can feel she's crying.

I drove faster and faster until I could see the forest.

"Be quiet, chief…bella told me she saw Jacob from where she is hiding. You have to be careful" I told them.

"We will sir, you all, on the left…you thirteen on the right, you twelve with me" The police told them.

I started running to the forest away from the direction they were going. I had GPS on my phone, and I know exactly where Bella would be.

Then I heard something from the phone…

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I was crying but I kept myself calm. Edward is still on the phone and that makes me strong right now. I have to be with him no matter what.

Seeing Jacob from where I was hiding is a nightmare.

He run away and I sighed quietly. Suddenly someone's hand covered my mouth from the back. I kicked him.

"Jake!" I shouted and he laughed.

"Well well well" He clapped his hands. "You really are smart and stupid to run away from me" He told me.

What he didn't know was that I had a wooden stake on my right hand and I hid it behind my back. When Edward told me to find something sharp, I immediately saw it and hid at the bushes.

"Poor Edward, he'll never going to find you"

"You are a jerk Jacob! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted to him due to my anger.

"I can't Bella. Now, can you be a sweetheart and come over here?"

"I won't" I told him.

"This can be easy or this can be hard"

"I HATE YOU JACOB!" I cursed him.

"Aww…that hurts" He laughed.

He started walking towards me and every step he makes made me step back.

"I'm warning you jake" I told him.

"You're a bitch to warn me. You're a little harmless girl" He joked.

I watched him as he took out his gun from his side.

He pointed it to me. SHIT!

"Jake, drop the gun" I said…

"Bella, come over here" I slowly walked to him. It is not fair if he had a gun but if I staked his heart before he kills me, atleast I got my revenge.

Tears came back on my eyes again…

This would be the ending of my life. Edward would never find me…

Remembering that Edward is still in the phone, I lifted the phone to my ear.

"Edward, I love you. I'm sorry but I'll do something I don't want to do" I told him and Jacob smiled.

"BELLA! DON'T SAY THAT! I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU!"

"I love you" I repeated it and ended the phone. I was crying so hard…that might be the last time I could ever hear his voice.

Jacob took my free hand but his other hand still had the gun.

I know what to do…I know his weakness. I know how to get his hand off that gun.

Jacob dropped my hand and held my face. I smiled at him and that took him by surprised.

"I just realized…why do I had to spend my life hurt when Edward is in another country?" I lied to him.

"Bella, what did you just said?"

"I always knew you were there for me Jake"

"You realized that? Wow" He looks so happy.

"I also realized I have feelings for you" I told him as I closed our distance.

I leaned to him and closed my eyes. SORRY EDWARD FOR DOING THIS TO YOU! YOU KNOW I DON'T WANT THIS!

I pressed my lips to him and I heard his gun dropped from his hand. I smiled then kicked his gut with my knees and staked his heart.

He opened his eyes, shocked as he stared at me. I quickly got the gun and ran away from him. I stared at him as he spoke his last words. I was crying so hard as I looked at his eyes.

"Bella…I'm sorry" He confessed then he laughed. "I'm not sorry….Bella…" Then he closed his eyes.

I dropped to my knees and dropped the gun too. I stared at my hands…

"What have I done?" I asked myself, seeing his blood on my hands.

Then I felt someone's arm around me.

"Shh Bella, you didn't do anything, You just did what you have to…" Edward said. I looked up to him and wrapped both my arms around his neck.

"OMG! EDWARD…I thought I'll die!" I sobbed at his chest and all this time he soothed me.

"It's okay, you're safe now" He whispered to my ear.

I stared at him. I now realized that this is our reunion. After his years studying away from me, I finally had this moment with him.

I quickly kissed him and he was as eager as I am.

When I pulled out, he smiled at me.

"You don't know how worried I am to hear everything on the phone. I'm sorry I am so late" He told me.

"It's not your fault, actually you're the reason why I live" I told him.

"Me?"

"You told me to find a stake and be strong. If it weren't you, I just cried all the way" I explained.

Then we heard the police came and went to Jacob. Edward helped me stood up and we walked out of the forest.

* * *

><p>I sat behind the ambulance as they stitched the wound the ropes caused my wrists. Edward sat beside me and Alice and everyone suddenly came. They hug me and I can see through their eyes that they cried all day, my mom is the worst.<p>

After Edward, the police asked for my statement for the investigation. I told him everything.

"That's how I killed him" I explained. "Are you going to put me in jail?" I asked him.

"No Bella, what you did is self defense" He explained and I sighed in relief.

"Thank you chief" I shook hand with him and went back to where Edward is sitting.

"Are you okay now?" He put his arm around my waist.

I buried my face on his neck.

"I am now" I told him.

"You don't know how much I hate myself for not saving you from him"

"You can't always be my hero besides this is my fight with him" I told him.

"This is our fight" He corrected me.

"What a nightmare on our reunion" I said.

He suddenly kissed me quickly.

"I would never take my eyes off you" He promised.

"That could be scary" I joked and he laughed.

"Come on, let's go home" He said and we all went home.

* * *

><p>Mom, as usual, is crazy again. Due to her happiness, she made a party for dinner with Esme and her family. After drinking lots of water, Edward and I went upstairs.<p>

"I'll just leave you here and dressed up" I told him.

"Can't you just dress in front of me? I mean, I'm afraid I'll lose you again" He asked and my jaw dropped.

"What?" I exhaled.

He laughed at my expression. "Just joking Bella" He stood up and kissed me again.

I bit my lip. "You just kissed a killer"

"You're not a killer okay?" He told me, almost like he's mad.

"Okay…" I smiled at him then I went to the bathroom.

When I came back to my room, he had his shirt off and sleeping on my bed. I smiled; I was just as tired as him.

I crawled quietly to his side and rested my head on his chest.

"One thing that made me strong is when I heard you say you love me" I murmured.

"You love me more than I deserve" He suddenly replied and I looked to him.

"I did what we promised. Together forever" I reminded him and he touched my lips with his thumb.

"I love you more than myself Bella" He told me and I smiled more.

"I do the same" I told him and kissed him.

I don't care if my family downstairs is cooking, we can eat dinner later. All I have to do is sleep…and get some rest. I smiled beside Edward and he hugged me closer to him.

"Wake me up when dinner is okay"

"I can't wake you up when we are both going to sleep"

"Oops" I said then we both laughed and became unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review for this one! P.S. This is not the last chapter! Xoxo, Ryry! <strong>


	28. Chapter 28 Happily ever after

**Chapter 28**

**Happily ever after**

* * *

><p>My mom woke me and Edward for dinner. My dad can't keep on shutting his mouth off about the incident. I'm trying to forget it!<p>

After dinner, Me and Edward slept together. My parents are okay with it.

"I miss you" He said.

I just smiled. He knows I felt the same way.

I was about to sleep when I felt his lips on mine.

"Edd-" He quickly cuts me off with another kiss.

I tried pulling off to ask what he was doing but I was carried away.

Is the aircon on? Cause it seems so hot in here.

Edward is just kissing me...like he's hungry. Is this what he meant by 'I miss you'?

When he move his mouth to kiss my neck, I finally had my voice to ask.

"Edward...why are you-" But then again, he kissed me to shut my mouth off.

What is he doing?

I kissed him back and I felt myself enjoying it. Gosh! I really do miss his kisses. Ever since he studied out of the country, we never been this hot and heavy. Oh wait, we NEVER been like this.

We kiss but not like this. Not as sexy as this. He kissed me deeper then I felt his hands inside my shirt.

I quickly touched his hand and pulled it off. He stopped kissing me and looked at me.

I shook my head. "Edward" That was the only thing i said.

"I'm sorry" He buried his face at my neck.

"Don't be. We both enjoyed but i'm not ready yet"

"I know. I'm a jerk"

"Sshh!"

"I'm sorry. I just...I don't know what went into my mind to do that"

"You just love me"

"Hmm"

"Goodnight. I love you" I said.

"I love you too" He simply murmured.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Argh. I can't! Those kisses kept on going back on my head. And i know i'm blushing right now.

Why does my boyfriend have to be this hot? Haha.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I didn't know what got into me to do that to Bella. If she doesn't have a control, we maybe did something out of the line. I know she's mine forever but i'm a man. I have needs.

Erase that! Argh!

Hearing her say i'm not ready yet made me sick. I mean, i'm such a bad man to kiss her like that and tried to...never mind! Why am I thinking about this?

I looked at Bella and i know she's already sleeping. I sighed. Why does my girlfriend have to be so hot? Haha.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

When I woke up, I hugged Edward automatically. Best pillow ever!

He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Morning"

"Good morning"

"So what's our agenda for today?" I asked.

"Hmmm...can't we stay like this for the rest of the day?"

"Silly. Seriously, what?"

"Let's go in town?"

"Sure"

We stood up and went downstairs. My sister Rose asked how am i. Of course i'll say i'm ok. I'm more than okay.

I looked at Edward and he smiled at me.

Gosh! That smile can kill me!

I looked down at my plate. I suddenly remembered what happened last night.

After eating, we stayed at the house. We watched a movie with my family then we ate lunch. After lunch, we finally went to town and stopped at a shopping mall.

"Let's go shop" He said and i just nodded.

Shopping. Not such a bad idea to me.

We spend most of the time at the wardrobe, dressing up. At the end, he treated me and bought my things. He had his too.

We ate dinner at a restaurant.

"So is this a date?" I asked.

"Of course it is" He smiled.

"Haha, so what are we going to do next?"

"I'll tell you later" He said. Whatever.

After eating, we head back to the car but before I got into the car...

"Wait! Can I blindfold you?" He smirked.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" I pouted when he said those words.

"What kind of surprise?"

"A big one"

He knows I didn't like surprises ever since. I glared at him and he grinned. He seems like having fun at something.

"Ed, you know I don't like-"

But he cut me off by a quick kiss.

"Just today, you'll love it! I promise. Please?"

He gave me the best expression he can, and once I looked at his eyes, he already knew I can't say no.

"Okay but only if you promise me that you will hold my hand while you're driving" I said. I have to make sure he won't just leave me even though I trust him.

"I promise"

"Ok blindfold me...before I changed my mind" I joked.

He did and we drove off...and then the car stopped.

"Ok we're here!"

He seems excited and nervous by the sound of his voice.

"Where?" How can i know? I'm still blindfolded.

"Wait let me walk you to the place!" He said before i touched the thing stopping me from seeing the place.

"What place?"

"Somewhere!" He simply answered. Nice.

I felt him open the car door. He held my hands as he guided me out of his car.

We walked for a while then we stopped.

"Ok...let me take the blindfold off." He said.

"Where are we?"

Edward takes the blindfold off me and when I opened my eyes and sees the view of the city, I cried. Tears can't stop...

"Omg…" I said.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. He wiped my face with his hand.

"This is where we first met. When we were kids...this is the place we both promised ourselves we're bestfriends forever" I said.

I looked again at the view.

"What are you doing the rest of your life?" He asked on his knees and after he says that...behind him...in the air it says "Will you marry me?" in fireworks.

I can't say nothing as tears came down faster. I'm so happy.

"Get up!" I commanded him and he did.

"Yeah?" He said.

I didn't answer, I just hugged him, the kind that won't make you breath.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes , I will marry you…" I said.

I looked at his face, he looks so happy as he stared at my eyes. Then he put both his hands on my face then kissed me passionately.

This is forever…I know this is.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I can't believe i'll have to let this go. Thank you to all who read this and had patience every time i'm not updating that fast. Thanks to all who wasted their time reviewing and giving me advices! I love all of you! You don't know how happy i am knowing you loved my story. I don't know if i'm still going to do another story. I'm going to be so busy. I wish this last chapter made you cry or smile or sad. Whatever! Hahaha.<strong>

**Some advise:**

**If you love your bestfriend don't be afraid to tell him. If you worry about breaking your friendship, don't. If he's your real best friend then he shall understand you.**

**Mhuah! I think this is goodbye! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW! And read my bestfriend ryry mason's story. It's in my profile! Bye!**


End file.
